The Time of Tomorrow
by AvatarHiccup
Summary: Bardock defeats Frieza and takes over the Planet Trade Organization. He sees Goku's future and will not intervene,but will see him again. He travels to another dimension and saves Krypton, but Clark has left already. Diana doesn't know how to feel about her Amazonian heritage. But finds consolation in Goku. Bardock wants to give Goku the PTO. Goku is mentally normal. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1 Revelations

**I AM NOT THE OWNER OF DBZ OR THE JUSTICE LEAGUE. CREDITS GO TO AKIRA TORYAMA AND DC comics.**

 **Thoughts are Bold and _italicized_**

 _Actions, mocking and sarcasm italicized_

 **Revelations**

 **"Somehow things have changed; I was just 3rd class warrior who got the job done and suddenly given psychic powers in order to save myself, my friends, and my people… and also my son. Born and raised on the Planet Vegeta, I Bardock became a changed man."**

 **In the time of Vegeta's demise Bardock and his squad were having some chill time before their next assignment.**

* * *

Hey! Banan! What does a Saiyan have to do to get some grub around here!? We've been here for 30 minutes for Kai's sake! Bardock yelled.

"Take it easy Bardock! It's only been 5 minutes. Torah said trying calm Bardock down. "What do you mean?! We deserve as much service as those brain-dead Elites over there! Bardock exclaimed. He sneered "Look at them they think they're _so_ deserving because they _sooo_ powerful. He spat. "They are just some overpowered thugs who that let power blow up their minds."

"What wrong with _him_?" said Borgos.

"Beats me" said Shugesh.

"Gine told me he gets like this when something big happens, like when Raditz was born, and all it took was a good beat down from Planet Woa to set him straight."Fasha explained.

"Oooooh" said the guys in realization.

"Watch your mouth Fasha or I'll light _your_ tail on fire!" Bardock threatened "Oh come on! You're not gonna let that one go! It was an accident! We were children!" Fasha exclaimed.

"MY TAIL WAS BALD FOR TWO WEEKS! He screeched. "Humph! I said I was sorry!" She pouted angrily. Torah, Borgos, and Shugesh laughed their hearts out.

Then Bardock said "I'll forgive you when our next assignment comes."

 **As you may already know we were drafted to take out Kanassa. This is where things change.**

 ** _On Planet Kanassa:_**

"Sir, it's the full moon... just like in the vision!"

"Yes Demetrious. Indeed, it is about to begin. This is the hour for which we have prepared!"

"Yes, Commander!"

"Haaaaa!" Bardock and his friends transform into Oozarus and lay waste to Kanassa rampaging over the cities. They breathed energy blast over the land and its people. Scorch bodies everywhere, the very ground burnt to a crisp.

"Don't lose heart my faithful Kanass. This is our duty! We must see it through until the end! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The commander screamed his last breath as he succumbs to their power.

* * *

 ** _The Aftermath of Kanassa_**

"That was a heck of a party, wasn't it." Torah said contently

"If you say so, I don't remember any of it!" Fasha said looking to the sky

" _You're a typical ape_ , Fasha." Torah scoffed

"Ah, shut up! I don't see how you guys remember, anyway! It's _Pachyderms_ that aren't supposed to forget, not apes!" Fasha retorted

"I'm with you, Fasha. To me it's like waking up from a dream. You kind of remember it all but then it just slips away" Borgos said before getting back to his snack

"I don't remember much either, but I remember the crusty, little devil that gave me this!" Shugesh says rubbing his scar

"Bardock says he remembers everything!" Fasha says looking to their fearless leader

"Right, don't make me laugh Fasha! Bardock might remember every second of every battle but he remembers nothing of his personal life! Allow me to demonstrate... Bardock, do you remember what day your son was born?" Torah asks

"No, but that was a long time ago." Bardock says nonchalantly.

"It was not, you lazy bum! Yesterday? Come on! You need to go see the little tike. You have enough time to stop in before our next assignment." Fasha explains

"Visit him, huh? How nice. Father-son bonding. Why should I? They'll just send him away. What's the use? Tell me that." Bardock retorts

"Hmmm... Bardock! You're too much!"

"Hey, guys... why did we fight for this dump anyway, huh? Is Frieza out of his tiny little mind or something?" Shugesh asks

"Yeah... but not in this case. I think this planet has special energy, so I heard" Bardock replies

"Yeah, I heard the same thing! You're supposed to be able to develop psychic powers if you live here; like being able to read minds and see the future and stuff like that." Torah explains

"Frieza is such a paranoid freak! He'd jump at the chance to be able to read minds!" Bardock retorts

"That's a scary thought, Frieza reading minds. I... huh?" _Borgos was interrupted as a rock had suddenly fallen from a pile. Then suddenly a battered Kanass burst from the stones._

"I wish you baboons could read minds, so you could have heard the thoughts of my troops as you slaughtered them!" _He attacks Bardock, hitting him at the nape of his neck._

Bardock blast at the Kanass and falls down in pain

Huh? _Bardock is on his knees panting_ What in the heck is going on? _Bardock asks as he begins to be short of breath_

Torah and the gang were busy attending to Bardock and were shocked to see the alien was still alive

"I have transmuted your destructive force into a more tolerable energy! Soon, you will all die!" He spoke

"Yeah? We'll see about that... goodbye!" Bardock struggles to get up and prepares to finish the Kanass

"Wait! You have come here seeking psychic power. Well, I have given it to you, Bardock!"

"He reads minds!" Bardock exclaims

"You can too now, Bardock! You have the power now, too!"

"Me? What are you talking about?" Bardock asked confused

"The one who seeks the power, Frieza, will never have it! But I have given it to you as a gift, Bardock! So that you could see!"

"See what?" Bardock asks frustrated

"See the horror of your end, just like we had to!"

"Shut up!" Bardock blasts the Kanass to oblivion and becomes weary

"Instant barbeque! You never know what you're going to find under a rock these days! Pretty freaky creature, aye?" Shugesh asked only to see that Bardock had fallen down unconscious. "Hey! Yo! Hello?"

* * *

On Frieza's ship:

"Pardon me, Lord Frieza, Sir! Interesting news! Planet Kanassa has been occupied as of last night, Sire" Zarbon reports

"Oh?" Frieza says surprise, but he still continued to look off into space

"Yes, Sire! The Kanass have been eradicated. The planet is yours" Zarbon says bowing

"Kanassa! That job has been in the pool for months! I thought we'd have to handle that one ourselves." Dodoria exclaims

"No, a band of Saiyans took it!"

"Saiyans"... _They very thought of the Saiyans did not sit well with Frieza_

"Wow! Their elite teams are becoming comparable to our own" Dodoria replies

"Actually, it was a band of their low-level soldiers" Zarbon added

"No low-levels could take Kanassa! No! These are standouts! These Saiyans are quickly becoming our best fighters! Am I right?" Dodoria replied

"Yes, Dodoria! Without a doubt. They're much stronger now. It's amazing! In a small group on a full moon, they're hard to beat" Zarbon admitted

"What? Are you scared of them, Zarbon?" Dodoria said with a smirk

"No, certainly not! I'm just saying that we need to keep an eye on them, that's all! Like this Bardock who led the assault on the Kanassans! What if he and his group teamed up with young Vegeta and a handful of other great fighters! How would you like to tangle with that bunch on a full moon, Dodoria?" Zarbon asked

"Only a fool would welcome that scenario!" Frieza interjected

"Yes, sire!"

 _Vegeta struts through the door unannounced_

" Prince Vegeta? What do you think you're doing?" Zarbon asks the arrogant prince

"Frieza didn't send for you, kid! You know that no one sees Lord Frieza unless he calls them first!" Dodoria exclaims

Vegeta did not heed there warnings and looked straight to Frieza

"Look, I'm bored! This is lame! I need an assignment!

"Hm! Who do you think you are? I oughta teach you a lesson in etiquette, Prince!" Zarbon threatened

"Give him an assignment Zarbon, immediately!" Frieza ordered

"Lord Freiza!" Zarbon is shocked that Frieza didn't see the arrogance in Vegeta's action

"The boy doesn't mean any harm, Zarbon! He just hasn't learned how to control his passion! Give him the hardest assignment that you have, and Vegeta... do come back alive!" Frieza asked

"I will, Sire! Thank you very much!" Vegeta said with a bow.

"You don't have to thank me, Vegeta! You certainly earn your keep around here! You might want to mind your manners a little better though!

"Sire!" with that Vegeta leaves the room

* * *

"If he keeps this up, he's going to be become stronger than King Vegeta!" Melakka exclaims

"No kidding. Bardock, he comes back from every mission half dead. My gosh!" Planthor added

"He's crazy! What kind of low-level soldier would go to a planet like Kanassa with only a handful of men?" Melakka says going back to the computer

"I think he needs to be retested, his case is unusual" Planthor ponders

"I agree, Planthor."

Torah and Shugesh walk in the room to see Bardock

"How is he, Melakka?" Torah ask with concern

"Let's see here... yes, physically, sure... he's ready. Mentally, I'm not so sure. There's a slight change in his brainwave patterns."

"Brainwaves?"

"That doesn't sound to good Torah .We'd better handle this one on our own" Shugesh suggests'

"Right! We should be okay on Meat! Well, goodbye, old friend!" with that torah leaves the room

* * *

"Hmmm? Whoa!" Melakka exclaims as he looks to Bardock's vital going off the charts

 ** _'A planet being destroyed! Was it Vegeta? No! It couldn't be! But wait, the baby, my son... he sees it, too! It's him... being sent out! So lonely! Torah! I don't understand! What does my young son have to do with you? Why am I seeing these things? It doesn't make sense! My son, he's become a warrior... but he's different from us! What happened? What's wrong with him? Why am I seeing this! No... no!' Bardck exclaims in thought_**

"Planthor! Get him out of there! Something serious is going on!" Melakka orders. Planthor activates the button to remove the water in Bardock's healing pod.

"Open the hatch, Melakka!"

"Thank goodness you're alright, you gave us a scare! Bardock, what happened?"

"I don't know ... wow! It was like I was having a nightmare but I wasn't asleep! At least I don't think I was asleep"

"I think it would be wise to take it easy for a while, Bardock" Planthor replies

"Oh, yeah? Well, I wouldn't know, I'm not wise." Bardock retorts

"You're not?" Planthor asks

Bardock looks to the old doctor "No."

"Oh, I think you're wise! How else could you take on the assignments that you do and still be alive?" Planthor questions

"I know how to fight! That's all! It doesn't take a whole lot of brains to be a great fighter! Which reminds me, where's Torah? I thought I heard him in here earlier" Bardock replies

"You and your team were ordered to go to Planet Meet by Frieza himself!

Bardock: What? Frieza! So we're finally getting the recognition we deserve! And those bums take off without me, huh?

Planthor: No! Wait! Bardock! You need to rest!

 **Bardock: Huh?** _He hears a baby cry_ **Not again! Oh, thank goodness! You're real this time! Man, you sure have some powerful lungs! Well, look kid, I'll catch you later!**

 **Commander: Wait!**

 **Bardock: Huh?**

 **Commander: You have come here seeking psychic power! Well, I have given it to you, Bardock!**

 **Bardock: Kakarot, huh? You see it, too, somehow! Don't you? Let's see only an average power level! Hmm. I thought you were special.**

* * *

Torah: Borgos! No! Darn you, brutes! Why? Tell me! Why are you doing this? I don't understand!

Frieza Henchman: Poor baby!

Dodoria: What don't you understand, Torah? That you are weak? What a mess you are! Ahh, Torah... You shouldn't have forgotten that you are weak!

Torah: What do you mean? We serve Frieza! You know that!

Dodoria: Yes, I know! Frieza's very impressed with your service record! Yes, too impressed! It seems he wants you dead!

Torah: What? Why?

Dodoria: I don't want to flatter you but Frieza thought that you were getting too strong!

Frieza Henchman2: Cool, huh? You should consider this a promotion!

Torah: No! It's not fair! Everything that we've done was for him! How can he do this?

Dodoria: You fool! It's not what you've done! It's what you might have done in the future!

Torah: Then no one's safe from Frieza! Not even you!

Dodoria: Is that so? _He hits Torah_

* * *

Bardock: It looks like they plowed right through this one. I guess I taught those knuckleheads something about fighting after all! Yep, still here! Lousy bums, probably still celebrating! Shugesh, Fasha, Borgos! What happened?

Torah: B- Bardock!

Bardock: Torah! Oh my gosh! Torah! Don't tell me you let those Meet-heads do this to you guys!

Torah: No! No way, come on! You should know us better than that, Bardock!

Bardock: I didn't think so! Well, what happened then?

Torah: We... we were ambushed by Dodoria and his men!

Bardock: Frieza's the one that ordered us here!

Torah: Yes, it was a set-up. Frieza, he wants us all dead!

Bardock: But why? I mean, after all we've done? It doesn't make sense! We took the jobs that even his elites wouldn't mess with and we still won!

Torah: It's true! Isn't it! We were getting to be the best, Frieza's scared!

Bardock: Scared of what?

Torah: Of you, Bardock! Frieza's scared of you! Don't you see! He's scared of what you might become! You're getting too strong! Good luck, old friend! I'm sorry that I can't... _Torah dies, Bardock takes Torah's blood drenched bandage and uses it a a bandanna_

Bardock: Goodbye, Torah! You were my best friend! So this is what it's come to. This is how we're rewarded for our hard work! We tried so hard to please Frieza. My crew, Borgos, Fasha! Those pigs! So they thought we were getting too strong! Shugesh! I promise somehow I'll get them for this Shugesh! I'll die trying! Frieza's taken our loyalty, and paid us back in our own blood! _He hears laughter_ I thought there was a foul smell in the air! So you're the ones!

Frieza henchman1: Bardock! You crack me up! We had some good laughs with your crew earlier, too! You should have been there!

Bardock: You're right! I should have been there!

Frieza henchman1: Do you really think that it would have made a difference, Bardock? I mean really!

Frieza henchman2: _He blast at Bardock_ There, that should do it! _Bardock is gone_ Hm? Ahhh!

Frieza henchman1: Ahh! What the? Where the heck did he go?

Frieza henchman3: He can't hide forever! Huh? _Bardock has him in a headlock_

Frieza henchman1: Huh, Bardock? Huh? What? Ahh! _he shoots at a shadow_ There you are! Die you fool! Huh? Oh, no! _He killed his teammate_ What have I done? Darn it!

Frieza henchman4: Ingenious move, he's no slouch! Better watch out!

Frieza henchman5: Me watch out! He's just a low level, we're not the low-levels, we're the elites! Now let's go!

 **Visions:**

 **Goku: Kaio-Ken Attack! Aaahh!**

 **Vegeta: Not bad, Kakarot! For a low level!**

Bardock: That was from my crew to you! So those were some of Frieza's elites! I can see why he might be worried! Now what?

Dodoria: Mmm! Unfortunate business isn't it, Bardock?

Bardock: Darn right! Unfortunate for you, Dodoria! Torah told me that you're behind this!

Dodoria: _Dodoria Blasts' him_ That blew him away! Bardock, you should have remembered your place!

Scouter radio: Commander Dodoria! A message from Lord Frieza, sir!

Dodoria: Oh?

Scouter radio: Lord Frieza has requested that you rendezvous with his ship before it reaches Vegeta, sir!

Dodoria: Frieza... planning something delicious no doubt! He flies away

 **Meanwhile...**

Bardock: I'll get them... somehow, someway! For you guys. You weren't low-level soldiers! You were stronger than most of their elites! We'll meet again, my friends! Sooner or later, we'll meet again!

 ** _At the Launch Station_**

Man3: Hey, we've got one to go here! Coordinate FX-50, his name is Kakarot!

Man4: Kakarot, huh? And which planet are they sending you to, little guy! Let's see, Eeee Arth!

Man3: Eeee Arth?

Man4: Look Kakarot, we don't name 'em, we just send you there, little buddy!

Man3: This pod is a go, let's move him out!

* * *

Dodoria: Mission accomplished, Sire!

Frieza: Oh, really? You sound so sure of yourself, Dodoria!

Zarbon: Once again, you botched it up!

Dodoria: I did not!

Zarbon: You missed one, the leader. Bardock! He's still alive!

Dodoria: You're wrong, I saw him die!

Zarbon: Oh? Then what's that there?

Dodoria: Huh? A Saiyan space-pod! I don't believe it! How could he have survived that?

Frieza: Dodoria! Perhaps this will teach you not to take things for granted! To be more thorough with your work!

Dodoria: Lord Frieza, forgive me. Please, Sire! Let me go now! Bardock, he's dead! I'll be...

Frieza: You'll be quite, Dodoria! You're not going anywhere! There's no need to chase after the bee anymore, I've decided to go straight for the hive.

Dodoria: Sire?

Zarbon: Yes, I see! You've decided to extinguish the whole lot of them, Sire?

Frieza: That's right! You guessed it Zarbon! If you want to get rid of weeds for good, you have to get them by the root!

Bardock: Great, Frieza! Aw, man... not good! He's coming to Vegeta, I know he is! I can feel it! How bizarre! It's as clear as day! I can go inside of his mind!

Frieza: Ah, yes! Ease up! There she is! Beautiful, isn't she? A rare gem indeed, as red as a blood ruby!

Man5: Stand clear of door seven! Launching sequence has been initiated!

Bardock: It's happening again! **_Kakarot!_**

* * *

"Please clear the landing deck, pod landing in 4 seconds. 3… 2… 1…" With that the pod crashes into a cushioned area. Slowly the door opens.

As the pod opens up a blood covered injured warrior comes out, panting and leans against his ship. With that two soldiers walk up to him.

"Bardock?" One of the soldiers asks, concern in his voice. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Bardock breathes heavily before standing up. "Please, I need to go. Move." He pushes past the two of them.

"You better go straight to recovery," The other soldier says "Oh and hey, you missed your son," Bardock stopped walking and looked down in sadness. "He just left."

"Huh? Just now?" Bardock turned and looked at the soldier speaking.

The soldier suddenly looked scared "Yep! He left just before you arrived, Sir. Darn shame, yeah you only missed him by a matter of seconds. I wish I would have known it was you coming in, I could have delayed his departure."

 ** _'Then it's true,'_** Bardock thought to himself, **_'All true. I wasn't hallucinating. My son, that planet.'_**

"Are you okay, Sir?" Both Soldiers looked at Bardock in confusion before turning to each other then back at Bardock. "Please, you're injured. Allow us to escort you to the recovery chambers."

 ** _'That means…_** That **_the other part of the vision must be true as well'_** Bardock looked petrified. Suddenly he has a vision of planet Vegeta blowing up. **_'Vegeta!'_**

Bardock gasped in fear and begins to run away, "I'd be happy to accompany you sir!" One of the soldiers shouts after him.

"Oh my gosh," the other soldier speaks up in surprise "Take a look at this, would ya." With that the soldier turns and looks at what he's pointing at. The seat of Bardock's pod is completely covered in blood. "They really messed him up good this time."

Meanwhile, out in space, a ship is quickly approaching the planet. During this Bardock limps through the corridors in an attempt to gather soldiers. Using the wall to lean on as he pants through. **_'That monster! He's going to blow up the whole planet!'_** Suddenly Bardock reaches some stairs and falls down them.

"I-I've got to warn the others, I've got to stop him somehow" Bardock  
pants before sleep takes him.

 ** _Thoughts:_**

Suddenly a voice speaks out, **_"The one who seeks the power of Frieza will never have it. But I have given it to you as a gift Bardock, so you can see, see the horror of your end. Just like we had to."  
_**  
 ** _"Where am I?"_**

"This is the future Bardock, this is what you killed my people for, isn't it."

"My son…"

"Yes, your son. He's growing up to be a powerful warrior, just like his father was."

"Was?"

 ** _"At this time you are long since dead, you blow up with your planet."_**

"No

… FRIEZA!"

 ** _"Take heart Bardock, a savior has been born. One who has the power to save the innocent from people like Frieza… and you."_** The voice then laughs manically.

Bardock wakes up and pants heavily before using every ounce of his strength to stand up, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bardock screams before walking down the corridor towards the bar. 'I'm not going crazy, it is the future. I've got to let the others know. If I'm able to see the future, there may be a chance that I can change it.'

As Bardock rounded the corner into the bar, he tripped over a table and knocked it over, causing him to grab every Saiyans attention in the room.

"Bardock! What's wrong?" one Saiyan shouted.

"He got his butt kicked, that's what's wrong!" Another Saiyan replied before  
everyone began to laugh at Bardock.

"It's about time" A Saiyan at the bar commented over the laughter.  
Suddenly Bardock unsteadily stood back up, panting.

"Listen everybody," Bardock spoke up with sadness in his voice "It-  
It's Frieza, He's coming for us."

"Us?" A Saiyan spoke up with his arm around a female, "You mean you,  
right?" At this Bardock stood up and stared straight at him.

"No us!" He said before leaning against the wall, "You, me, everyone here! It's true! He's scared of us! He wants us all dead! My whole crew is dead thanks to that freak!"

"Bardock gets his tail whipped and it's the end of the world, right?" One of the Saiyans mocked him. Bardock looked over in disbelief as once more the whole bar burst into laughter. "Maybe you goons should stop pretending to be elites!"

"No kidding Bardock, welcome to the real world buddy boy."

"It hurts, don't it" They all continued to laugh.

"Let's tell him we'll leave him alone if he bows down if he's in the presence of another Saiyan." The laughter continued. "No, forget it! That little worm is going to have to kiss my stinky feet!

"Fools, Bardock whispers to himself "You're dead. The Saiyans continued to mock him.

"Fools!" Bardock shouts, the laughter stopping instantly, "You're all dead!" Everyone in the room gasped.

"He's on his way!"

"C'mon Bardock!"

"Fine! Believe what you want to believe! But I'm going to try and stop him!" With that Bardock walked out the room.

"Man, what's up with Bardock!"

"He lost his crew, that's what!"

"He needs to get to recovery!

* * *

A couple of minutes later and Bardock's running up a flight of stairs,  
in an attempt to stop Frieza. Suddenly he stops to catch his breath.

 ** _"Bardock."_** A strange voice calls out to him.

"Who is it? Show Yourself! Who's calling me?" Looking around, Bardock noticed he wasn't on Vegeta anymore and it was a strange green planet, "Come Out, I know you're here." Suddenly he caught sight of a figure in orange.

 ** _"Bardock!"_** The voice called out to him again, **_"You know who I am, don't you Bardock?"  
_**  
Bardock stood there speechless just staring at the figure. He knew exactly who it was but this couldn't be real, he was just a baby right? He lifted his right hand up towards him, "Yes, you. You're my son."

 ** _"It's not to late father, to be different..."_** Goku turned around, a serious look on his face before morphing into Frieza, **_"Than him."_** Bardock screamed in pure terror before envisioning his planets destruction once more. Suddenly he woke up, still on the stairs panting heavily.

"Where am I? This is madness! Where I was seemed just as real as this! Frieza! I've got to stop him!" He thought as he ran full pelt up the stairs once more.

Eventually, he reached the top of the tower, panting heavily and looked up towards the 's him! I can feel it! I'm the only one who knows!

 ** _'I have given it to you as a gift, Bardock! So that you could see! See the horror of your end! Now you'll know how we felt!'_**

"Well, I'm not going to sit around and wait for the show! I'll stop him, even if I have to do it with my own two hands!" Bardock looked at his hands briefly before clenching his fists.

"Frieza, I'm coming for you, you murderous self serving traitor. It's over." Bardock prepared himself to take off into the skies above, "Torah, Fasha, this is for you!" He shouted as he took off. Suddenly giant waves of soldiers started appearing out of the ship

* * *

 ** _On Frieza's ship_**

What a stunning site! Sometimes I amaze myself at how callous I can be!" Frieza says deviously

" Lord Frieza! An intruder is approaching!"

Twelve fighters surrounded Bardock and fired energy beams at him but out of the resulting explosion Bardock flew threw and punched one of the fighters in the face, killing him instantly.

"Come on you cowards!" Bardock war cried as he continued towards Frieza. A soldier flew straight at him but he ducked out of the way before another flew at him, this time Bardock elbowing him out of the way as another fighter used this distraction to fire an energy blast at him. However, Bardock noticed this and dodged out of the way as the blast hit the fighter he had just knocked away before firing a blast back at him, disintegrating him instantly. Suddenly another fighter went to grab him and he roundhouse kicked him in the face.

Out of nowhere another twenty fighters suddenly appear and head straight for Bardock and capture him in several locks. The ball of fighters seems to grow as more join but the ball keeps moving towards the ship but suddenly Bardock unleashes a powerful blast of energy sending all of them to oblivion, and picking up speed as he rushes towards Frieza.

As Bardock cuts through his fighters like a hot knife through butter  
Frieza watches him on screen.

"It's me he wants, isn't it? So be it!" Frieza says clenching his teeth

"Sire?" Zarbon asks in confusion.

"Yes" Frieza speaks up confidently, "Prepare my transport Zarbon."

"Huh?" Dodoria grunts, both him and Zarbon look at Frieza in confusion.

"Sire, you wish to leave the ship?"

"Are you questioning my orders?" Frieza spoke up, anger apparent in voice.

"uhh," Zarbon quivered in fear, "No Lord Frieza" He said before running off to prepare Frieza's bubble car "Right away Sire." Frieza looked on at the screen in complete anger at this one Saiyan that could defy him so openly.

* * *

Bardock continued flying towards the ship, killing all who got in his way with ease, before suddenly a fighter grabbed hold of his leg and another got him in a headlock. Before he knew it another thirty fighters had grabbed a hold of him. But he was so close, he was at the ship.

"Frieza!" He shouted as he began to form and energy blast in his left hand, ready to take them all down "Argh!" He screamed as he let it loose, killing all but five of them, the five managing to get out of the way just in time before grabbing hold of him once more.

"Frieza!" Bardock screamed again, "Come out and fight me!" He flew just above the ship, "You coward, Come out!" he shouted as the ship doors began to open.

"It's him!" A soldier spoke up, petrified for his life, "It's Frieza."

"We salute you sire." The soldier who had Bardock in a headlock said as he, and the others holding Bardock, let go.

"Yeah," Another soldier spoke up, "Long live Lord Frieza" Frieza sat in his bubble car, floating up until he was just above Bardock's level.

"Ha" Bardock laughed, "No way. You've lived long enough, actually, it's been too long for my taste." With that Frieza began to raise his right hand, a small ball of energy appearing at the end of it.

"Frieza, listen up, we quit. All of us." Bardock spoke up with an unusual air of confidence. "You got it? We don't work for you. We're free. You can find someone else to do your dirty work. Oh yeah, there is one last thing." Bardock began to put all of his power into his right hand and formed a blast,

"This is for all the people that we killed in your name, I wish we were never foolish enough to obey you. Here, have it!" He shouted as he threw the blast at Frieza. Suddenly Frieza began to laugh manically as Bardock's ultimate finisher headed straight for him and the small ball of energy suddenly expanded to the size of a small moon and absorbed Bardock's attack with ease.

Bardock looked on in surprise as his attack was eaten, "No way!" He shouted, all confidence gone. Frieza continued to laugh as he launched his finisher straight at Bardock and the soldiers around him.

"No, Frieza!" One of the soldiers shouted as the ball of energy headed straight for him and everyone else, "Please, don't!" Bardock screamed as the ball of energy headed straight for him, encasing him in more  
pain than he thought possible.

 ** _"Yes,"_** Bardock thought, **_"I see. It's you my son, you are the one who will defeat Frieza."_** He began to laugh **_"I always knew you were special"._**

"KAKAROT!" He screamed as death took him, the ball of energy not stopping as it continued towards the planet below. the planet began to break up and exploded, killing everyone on the planet. Frieza continued to watch before his laughter increased.

Frieza: Oh, my! This is, stupendous! Wow! What a great show! Unbelievable! Look at that!

 _Baby Goku in his pod woken by the bright light of the blast_

 ** _Bardock: Kakarot! My son! Thank you for helping me! You were right! It wasn't too late! I only wish I would have held you in my arms when I had the chance! Goodbye, my Son!_**


	2. Chapter 2 A Second Chance

**A Second Chance**

"KAKAROT!" Bardock screams as he wakes up. _He pants_ "Where am I?"He tries to get out of the bed, but then notices a small body holding him down.

"Come back to bed" the body spoke sleepily. "G-Gine! Gine is it really you! He hugs her tightly "Oh Gine I'm so happy you're alive!" "Aah! Get Off I Can't Breathe!" She yells at Bardock's crushing hug.

He lets her go immediately and starts doting her "I'm so sorry here let me see- "Hey quit checking on me! What's the matter with you? _Sniff_ "Have you been drinking again?"

"What?! No! I"- _He takes a breath_ "I'm just happy to see you, _he looks her in the eye_ "Ok but if I find that Cactus Wine you're gonna get it Mister! "

Gine relents her questioning and asks "Aren't you gonna get ready to take Raditz to training school"

Bardock is confused and says "What do you mean _training school_? He's not 10 anymore!"

"Ok now I _know_ you've been drinking, Raditz is about to be recruited for the army. How can you forget your own child's initiation?

Bardock is so confused, first he was on Kanassa, and then had these weird dreams, saw his _son's future_? He finally faced Frieza. Now he wakes up is _his_ house with his supposed to be _dead_ wife. _**"What does this all mean?"**_ he asks himself. _**"But then- no it couldn't be!"**_ "Gine what day is it? _**"It just has to be!"**_

Gine is puzzled by the question but nonetheless she says "The presentation of the newborn Prince Vegeta".

" _ **OH MY KAI'S I TRAVELED BACK IN TIME!"**_ This is very big news; Bardock has gone back 5 years before the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Somehow he has been presented with the ultimate gift a second chance. Bardock casually gets up and leaves to ponder these events.

Gine calls after him "Hey where are you going?!" Bardock called over his shoulder, "I need to clear my head! Don't worry I'll be back to drop off Raditz!" Gine whispers softly "Be safe".

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the mountains**_

Ok, all I remember is being engulfed in Frieza's attack and then waking up in my house. How did I get here, in this time? _**Hmm.**_

 _ **Here…. Have it! Blast is absorbed No way!**_

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

While Bardock is being eaten by the Nova blast he reflects on his visions, _**"I see now my son. You will be the one that will avenge our people!**_ _He smiles_ _**I always knew you were special.**_

Suddenly Bardock is sucked into a strange hole with a light at the end. _**Huh? Wha.. What's going on?**_ _**No! No, Not like THIS!**_ KAKAROT!

 _ **End Flashback**_

"I...I can't believe it! Somehow I was sent back in time. Maybe Frieza's blast tore a hole in time and space, Ow! My brain hurts" _He clutches his head_ "He he, Strange how a Saiyans head is used for _smashing rocks_ and not _taking in information_ " He laughs at the irony.

Hmm, Frieza took us out because I got stronger. Why though? I mean it's not like I became a _Super Saiyan_ " he says sarcastically. He does a double-take "A SUPER SAIYAN! THAT'S IT! It all makes sense only a Super Saiyan can defeat Frieza. But I thought that was a legend" Bardock gets up and starts pacing "Maybe not, from what I've seen in Kakarot's he became stronger by training."

"Ok Bardock time to use these psychic powers" he sits down guru style and inhales and exhales."

" _ **Ok concentrate. Concentrate on Kakarot"**_

 _ **Grandpa Gohan: (He picks up a baby) Oh my, a boy with a tail! (The baby kicks him) I see you're a rambunctious little guy aren't ya! Hmm can't leave you out here, I'll take you home, but first you need a name, How about Goku?**_ _Baby giggles_ _ **Ah! You like that don't ya? Goku He-he Goku**_ _baby giggles more._ _ **Let's see if I can get you something to eat.**_

" _ **Huh, what do you know? My boy's gonna live a good life.**_

 _ **Fast forward**_

 _ **Goku Hits his head**_

 _ **Goku meets Bulma**_

 _ **Searches for the dragon balls**_

 _ **Meets Master Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha and Puar, Tien and chiaoutzu Krillin (with a nose)**_

 _ **He trains under Roshi**_

 _ **Fights in the tournaments**_

 _ **Defeats Tao, King Piccolo**_

 _ **Trains under Mr. Popo and Kami**_

 _ **Defeats Piccolo Jr.**_

 _ **Gets married to chichi and has Gohan**_

 _ **He sacrifices his life to beat Raditz and save Gohan**_

 _ **He trains with King Kai, catching Bubbles, and Gregory. Learns the Kaio-Ken, the spirit bomb**_

 _ **He defeats Nappa and he is on par with Vegeta**_

 _ **Trains on the ship at 100 times gravity and finally faces Frieza**_

 _ **He Becomes a Super Saiyan**_

After watching his son's life at light speed Bardock is at a loss or words, so much information in a matter of seconds. How to keep the future intact is going to be a real challenge.

"Wow that was incredible! Kakarot has been through many trials and tribulations to achieve that legendary power and I have to do it in 5 years!" _He punches the mountain_ "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" _He seethes in anger and begins to calm down_ "Ok Focus! Kakarot trained at 100 times gravity to even stand a chance with Frieza; right now I've achieved 10 times gravity and I need to train even harder so maybe 120 to 150 times should do it."

"But where am I gonna be able to do this and what technology am I going to use" Bardock says frustrated.

" _ **Oh, I think you're wise. How else could you take on the assignments that you do and still be alive?"**_

"Planthor" As he rushes back home he has visions of an exploding planet, but it's not Vegeta this time.

 **Speeding away from the planet's destruction is a strange looking space pod and inside the pod is a baby boy wrapped in a red blanket.** "Huh? Maybe his fate is also tied to Kakarot's."

He shakes off the vision and continues home and then again a vision plagues his mind this time it is of **a hole in space leading to a new planet very similar to the one Kakarot was sent to and on the planet there is an island of women dressed in armor and on a beach away from the group of women is his son Kakarot with another women armed with a sword and tiara, kissing in the moonlight.**

"Five years. Just five years of planning in order to make these visions a reality and then I shall see you again my son." He then rushes home with no trouble.

* * *

 _ **At the Healing Chambers**_

Bardock marches through the facility looking for one man and one man only. "Planthor!" _the old scientist turns around_ "Ah. Good afternoon Bardock, this is a most joyous day, don't you think? A new heir to the throne has been born isn't it exciting?" Yes sir it reminds me of the time Raditz was born." "As I recall you were very irritable when Gine was in labor and wouldn't let anyone touch him not even Gine. He-he." _Bardock blushes_ "So I've heard." "How is he by the way?" "Oh, he just got initiated in to the army today, I was so proud" "I'm sure you were so what can I do for you today?" Bardock gets serious and says "I need to talk to you, _**privately.**_ ""Oh, dear" Planthor says worriedly.

* * *

They find an empty dining area free from prying ears and Bardock goes on to tell Planthor about how he got psychic powers on Kanass, how he learned about Frieza's plan to destroy Planet Vegeta, how he traveled back in time, and the visions he's been having.

"Oh Kai's! Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta! This is most terrible! We must inform the King at once!" _Planthor gets up to leave but Bardock stops him_ "Are you kidding me!? We will be the laughing stock of the whole Planet. Not to mention I'm risking a whole timeline to save us!" Bardock exclaims. "Well what do you suggest I do?"Planthor asks.

"Look in order for me to keep this from happening I need you to build a room where I can alter the gravity so that I can become a Super Saiyan, a Gravity Chamber If you will." "What do you plan to do once you get that power?" "I am going to kill Frieza and his family and take over the PTO in the name of the Saiyan race, we will travel the distance and acquire technology, medicine, allies, knowledge, promote peace you name we will get it." "Do you plan on letting the King rule it?"

"There is no chance in hell that I would let him near it. _He growled_ The treatment of lower-class warriors is despicable, even the treatment of non-Saiyans like you and Melakka, let that stuck up fool do what he wants I will gather all the low-levels and we will surpass them. So are you with me?" "Always" He saluted.

"There is just one more thing" Planthor said "What is it?" Bardock asked "What do I get in return? He said with a sly grin "I thought you'd never ask "He returns the sly grin. "You see, in one of my visions there is a planet in another dimension, the technology they have is none like we've ever seen. When these five years are over we will build a dimensional portal to pay them a visit." "Oh mercy!" Planthor said with joy "But there is one problem" Bardock said "What is it?" Planthor pleaded.

"The planet will blow up due to natural causes" The glow in Planthor's eyes dimmed "but if we play our cards right we will be able to save the people of that world" "Do we have a deal Planthor" He looks him in the eye "Yes" Planthor says assuring the desperate Saiyan. Bardock takes his hand and gives it a firm shake. "Thank you old friend" He begins to walk away and then turns back and calls to Planthor saying.

"Five years Planthor! Five years to change the universe.


	3. Chapter 3 Time For Change

**Authors Note: Hello my fellow Fan-fiction readers as you know my name is avatarHiccup and I'm happy to present to you Chapter 3 of my story _The Time of Tomorrow._ For some reason I am unable to see the reviews but I'm sure they will pop up soon. I am a fan of crossover pairings depending on the show and the characters as you know I am doing Goku and Wonder Woman. I did this because it felt so right and I just had to write something I owe the inspiration of this pairing to  itheone writer of THE BURNING WORLD and to SonRyu writer of The Princess and the Dragon and also kenallo25 writer of the rebellion of the gods saiyajin they are awesome stories please read. And Now Enjoy!**

 **Time For Change**

"Five years has come and go so quickly, but during that time I have come a long way. During that time I became the impossible. Five years ago I came back from the future to the past to redeem myself and my people the Saiyans."

"With the help of my friend Planthor I was able to achieve the legendary power of the Super Saiyan. For the first 8 months of those years I trained at 150 times normal gravity. Planthor got Engineers that were faithful to put together his design for a Gravity Chamber in a matter of 6 weeks, allowing me to become faster, stronger and more agile than I ever was and then I finally did it. To keep from getting caught I used a lead-rubber mixture called **Leavrum** so that scouters would not be able to pick up my energy."

"Keeping my plans a secret has been really hard, having to sneak out at night without my friends and family knowing or following me, having to lie to my wife's face in order to protect her and our sons. It had to be done for the greater good. History at that time couldn't be changed or else there would be consequences."

"Have you ever heard of the butterfly effect? No? Well basically it's a theory stating that if you ever went back in time the simplest thing like stepping on a butterfly would change reality for the better or the worst. This means I have to watch my friends die again or do I?"

"In my visions my son Kakarot was in search of seven magical balls that could grant wishes. These balls were created by the Nameks on Planet Namek. So it's simple when my friends die I will defeat Frieza find his father and brother, take over the PTO, find planet Namek, wish my friends back, and also a dimensional portal device to travel to that strange dimension to save those people from their planet exploding."

"But there seem to be some holes in my plan but it will work out nicely."

* * *

 ** _In a bar on Vegeta_**

Hey! Banan! What does a Saiyan have to do to get some grub around here!? We've been here for 30 minutes for Kai's sake! Bardock yelled.

"Take it easy Bardock! It's only been 5 minutes. Torah said trying calm Bardock down. "What do you mean?! We deserve as much service as those brain-dead Elites over there! Bardock exclaimed. He sneered "Look at them they think they're _so_ deserving because they _sooo_ powerful. He spat. "They are just some overpowered thugs who that let power blow up their minds."

"What wrong with him?" said Borgos.

"Beats me" said Shugesh.

"Gine told me he gets like this when something big happens, like when Raditz was born, and all it took was a good beat down from Planet Woa to set him straight."Fasha explained.

"Oooooh" said the guys in realization.

"Watch your mouth Fasha or I'll light _your tail on fire!" Bardock threatened "Oh come on! You're not gonna let that one go! It was an accident! We were children!" Fasha exclaimed._

"MY TAIL WAS BALD FOR TWO WEEKS! He screeched. "Humph! I said I was sorry!" She pouted angrily. Torah, Borgos, and Shugesh laughed their hearts out.

Then Bardock said "I'll forgive you when our next assignment comes."

 **As you may already know we were drafted to take out Kanassa. This is where things change.**

* * *

 ** _On Planet Kanassa:_**

"Sir, it's the full moon... just like in the vision!"

"Yes Demetrious. Indeed, it is about to begin. This is the hour for which we have prepared!"

"Yes, Commander!"

"Haaaaa!" Bardock and his friends transform into Oozarus and lay waste to Kanassa rampaging over the cities. They breathed energy blast over the land and its people. Scorch bodies everywhere, the very ground burnt to a crisp.

"Don't lose heart my faithful Kanass. This is our duty! We must see it through until the end! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The commander screamed his last breath as he succumbs to their power.

* * *

 ** _The Aftermath of Kanassa_**

"That was a heck of a party, wasn't it." Torah said contently

"If you say so, I don't remember any of it!" Fasha said looking to the sky

" _You're a typical ape_ , Fasha." Torah scoffed

"Ah, shut up! I don't see how you guys remember, anyway! It's _Pachyderms_ that aren't supposed to forget, not apes!" Fasha retorted

"I'm with you, Fasha. To me it's like waking up from a dream. You kind of remember it all but then it just slips away" Borgos said before getting back to his snack

"I don't remember much either, but I remember the crusty, little devil that gave me this!" Shugesh says rubbing his scar

"Bardock says he remembers everything!" Fasha says looking to their fearless leader

"Right, don't make me laugh Fasha! Bardock might remember every second of every battle but he remembers nothing of his personal life! Allow me to demonstrate... Bardock, do you remember what day your son was born?" Torah asks

"No, but that was a long time ago." Bardock says nonchalantly.

"It was not, you lazy bum! Yesterday? Come on! You need to go see the little tike. You have enough time to stop in before our next assignment." Fasha explains

"Visit him, huh? How nice. Father-son bonding. Why should I? They'll just send him away. What's the use? Tell me that." Bardock retorts

"Hmmm... Bardock! You're too much!"

"Hey, guys... why did we fight for this dump anyway, huh? Is Frieza out of his tiny little mind or something?" Shugesh asks

"Yeah... but not in this case. I think this planet has special energy, so I heard" Bardock replies

"Yeah, I heard the same thing! You're supposed to be able to develop psychic powers if you live here; like being able to read minds and see the future and stuff like that." Torah explains

"Frieza is such a paranoid freak! He'd jump at the chance to be able to read minds!" Bardock retorts

"That's a scary thought, Frieza reading minds. I... huh?" _Borgos was interrupted as a rock had suddenly fallen from a pile. Then suddenly a battered Kanass burst from the stones._

"I wish you baboons could read minds, so you could have heard the thoughts of my troops as you slaughtered them!" _He attacks Bardock, hitting him at the nape of his neck._

Bardock blast at the Kanass and falls down in pain

Huh? _Bardock is on his knees panting_ What in the heck is going on? _Bardock asks as he begins to be short of breath_

Torah and the gang were busy attending to Bardock and were shocked to see the alien was still alive

"I have transmuted your destructive force into a more tolerable energy! Soon, you will all die!" He spoke

"Yeah? We'll see about that... goodbye!" Bardock struggles to get up and prepares to finish the Kanass

"Wait! You have come here seeking psychic power. Well, I have given it to you, Bardock!"

"He reads minds!" Bardock exclaims

"You can too now, Bardock! You have the power now, too!"

"Me? What are you talking about?" Bardock asked confused

"The one who seeks the power, Frieza, will never have it! But I have given it to you as a gift, Bardock! So that you could see!"

"See what?" Bardock asks frustrated

"See the horror of your end, just like we had to!"

"Shut up!" Bardock blasts the Kanass to oblivion and becomes weary

"Instant barbeque! You never know what you're going to find under a rock these days! Pretty freaky creature, aye?" Shugesh asked only to see that Bardock had fallen down unconscious. "Hey! Yo! Hello?"

* * *

 ** _Healing Chamber_**

"If he keeps this up, he's going to be become stronger than King Vegeta!" Melakka exclaims

"No kidding. Bardock, he comes back from every mission half dead. My gosh!" Planthor added

"He's crazy! What kind of low-level soldier would go to a planet like Kanassa with only a handful of men?" Melakka says going back to the computer

"I think he needs to be retested, his case is unusual" Planthor ponders

"I agree, Planthor."

Torah and Shugesh walk in the room to see Bardock

"How is he, Melakka?" Torah ask with concern

"Let's see here... yes, physically, sure... he's ready. Mentally, I'm not so sure. There's a slight change in his brainwave patterns."

"Brainwaves?"

"That doesn't sound to good Torah .We'd better handle this one on our own" Shugesh suggests'

"Right! We should be okay on Meat! Well, goodbye, old friend!" with that torah leaves the room

 ** _Bardock: Alright all I gotta do is let my psychic powers go for a spin_**

"Hmmm? Whoa!" Melakka exclaims as he looks to Bardock's vital going off the charts

"Planthor! Get him out of there! Something serious is going on!" Melakka orders. Planthor activates the button to remove the water in Bardock's healing pod.

"Open the hatch, Melakka!"

"Thank goodness you're alright, you gave us a scare! Bardock, what happened?" Planthor smirks knowing it's a trick

"I don't know ... wow! It was like I was having a nightmare but I wasn't asleep! At least I don't think I was asleep" ** _This is too easy_** Bardock thinks

"I think it would be wise to take it easy for a while, Bardock" Planthor replies

"Oh, yeah? Well, I wouldn't know, I'm not wise." Bardock retorts

"You're not?" Planthor asks

Bardock looks to the old doctor "No."

"Oh, I think you're wise! How else could you take on the assignments that you do and still be alive?" Planthor questions

"I know how to fight! That's all! It doesn't take a whole lot of brains to be a great fighter! Which reminds me, where's Torah? I thought I heard him in here earlier" Bardock replies

"You and your team were ordered to go to Planet Meet by Frieza himself!"

Bardock: What? Frieza! So we're finally getting the recognition we deserve! And those bums take off without me, huh? _He winks_

"No! Wait! Bardock! You need to rest!" **_Go my friend and Change the world_**

 **Bardock: Huh?** _He hears a baby cry_ **Ah my son! Oh, thank goodness! Man, you sure have some powerful lungs! Well let me get a good look at ya!**

Bardock walks into the nursery and picks up Kakarot. "Hey sshhh sshh don't worry I'll see you again Kakarot but right now you need to be quiet." _The boy seems to understand this strange man and is comforted by his voice and smiles_ "Good boy! Now I need you to stay quiet and not cry anymore. Okay?" He says as he puts him down.

Baby Kakarot doesn't want the strange man to go and begins to whimper.

"Don't worry kido! I'll always be with you right here." He starts to tickle Kakarot; Kakarot starts to laugh as the strange man attacks him with his fingers, "Alright Kakarot. Be good and I'll see you again. Kakarot is content and begins to sleep.

Bardock looks over to the crib next to his son's and sees a baby boy crying. He picks up the baby. The baby looks to the strange man and begins to cry. Bardock shushes the boy and begins to tickle him as well; the boy is very happy and begins to fall asleep too with a smile on his face.

Bardock: I'm sorry my son's cries disturbed you Broly maybe one day you two will be best friends. He puts him in his crib and rushes to meet his friends on Planet Meat.

* * *

 ** _On Planet Meat_**

Torah: Borgos! No! Darn you, brutes! Why? Tell me! Why are you doing this? I don't understand!

Frieza Henchman: Poor baby!

Dodoria: What don't you understand, Torah? That you are weak? What a mess you are! Ahh, Torah... You shouldn't have forgotten that you are weak!

Torah: What do you mean? We serve Frieza! You know that!

Dodoria: Yes, I know! Frieza's very impressed with your service record! Yes, too impressed! It seems he wants you dead!

Torah: What? Why?

Dodoria: I don't want to flatter you but Frieza thought that you were getting too strong!

Frieza Henchman2: Cool, huh? You should consider this a promotion!

Torah: No! It's not fair! Everything that we've done was for him! How can he do this?

Dodoria: You fool! It's not what you've done! It's what you might have done in the future!

Torah: Then no one's safe from Frieza! Not even you!

Dodoria: Is that so? _He hits Torah_

* * *

 _Bardock arrives_

Bardock: It looks like they plowed right through this one. I guess I taught those knuckleheads something about fighting after all! Yep, still here! Lousy bums, probably still celebrating! Shugesh, Fasha, Borgos! What happened?

Torah: B- Bardock!

Bardock: Torah! Oh my gosh! Torah! Don't tell me you let those Meet-heads do this to you guys!

Torah: No! No way, come on! You should know us better than that, Bardock!

Bardock: I didn't think so! Well, what happened then?

Torah: We... we were ambushed by Dodoria and his men!

Bardock: Frieza's the one that ordered us here!

Torah: Yes, it was a set-up. Frieza, he wants us all dead!

Bardock: But why? I mean, after all we've done? It doesn't make sense! We took the jobs that even his elites wouldn't mess with and we still won!

Torah: It's true! Isn't it! We were getting to be the best, Frieza's scared!

Bardock: Scared of what?

Torah: Of you, Bardock! Frieza's scared of you! Don't you see! He's scared of what you might become! You're getting too strong! Good luck, old friend! I'm sorry that I can't... _Torah dies, Bardock takes Torah's blood drenched bandage and uses it a a bandanna_

Bardock: "Don't worry Torah. You were my best friend! I'll make sure Frieza pays for this in his blood! _He hears laughter_ **"It's show time"** "I thought there was a foul smell in the air! So you're the ones!"

Frieza henchman1: Bardock! You crack me up! We had some good laughs with your crew earlier, too! You should have been there!

Bardock: You're right! I should have been there!

Frieza henchman1: Do you really think that it would have made a difference, Bardock? I mean really!

Frieza henchman2: _He blast at Bardock_ There that should do it! _Bardock is gone_ Hm? Ahhh!

Frieza henchman1: What the? Where the heck did he go?

Frieza henchman3: He can't hide forever! Huh? _Bardock has him in a headlock_

Frieza henchman1: Huh, Bardock? Huh? What? Ahh! _he shoots at a shadow_ There you are! Die you fool! Huh? Oh, no! _He killed his teammate_ What have I done? Darn it!

Frieza henchman4: Ingenious move, he's no slouch! Better watch out!

Frieza henchman5: Me watch out! He's just a low level, we're not the low-levels, we're the elites! Now let's go!

Bardock blasts every single one of Dodoria's me

Bardock: That was from my crew to you! So this is what it feels like to be elite? I can see why Frieza might be worried! _Laughter **"Oh Great!"**_ Now what?

Dodoria: Mmm! Unfortunate business isn't it, Bardock?

Bardock: Darn right! Unfortunate for you, Dodoria! Torah told me that you're behind this!

Dodoria: _Dodoria Blasts' him_ That blew him away! Bardock, you should have remembered your place!

Scouter radio: Commander Dodoria! A message from Lord Frieza, sir!

Dodoria: Oh?

Scouter radio: Lord Frieza has requested that you rendezvous with his ship before it reaches Vegeta, sir!

Dodoria: Frieza... planning something delicious no doubt! He flies away

 **Meanwhile...**

Bardock: Don't worry guys I'll get them! For you guys. You weren't low-level soldiers! You were stronger than most of their elites! We'll meet again, my friends! The Dragon Balls will bring you back if my plan goes well.

 ** _At the Launch Station_**

Man3: Hey, we've got one to go here! Coordinate FX-50, his name is Kakarot!

Man4: Kakarot, huh? And which planet are they sending you to, little guy! Let's see, Eeee Arth!

Man3: Eeee Arth?

Man4: Look Kakarot, we don't name 'em, we just send you there, little buddy!

Man3: This pod is a go, let's move him out!

* * *

 ** _Frieza's ship_**

Dodoria: Mission accomplished, Sire!

Frieza: Oh, really? You sound so sure of yourself, Dodoria!

Zarbon: Once again, you botched it up!

Dodoria: I did not!

Zarbon: You missed one, the leader. Bardock! He's still alive!

Dodoria: You're wrong, I saw him die!

Zarbon: Oh? Then what's that there?

Dodoria: Huh? A Saiyan space-pod! I don't believe it! How could he have survived that?

Frieza: Dodoria! Perhaps this will teach you not to take things for granted! To be more thorough with your work!

Dodoria: Lord Frieza, forgive me. Please, Sire! Let me go now! Bardock, he's dead! I'll be...

Frieza: You'll be quite, Dodoria! You're not going anywhere! There's no need to chase after the bee anymore, I've decided to go straight for the hive.

Dodoria: Sire?

Zarbon: Yes, I see! You've decided to extinguish the whole lot of them, Sire?

Frieza: That's right! You guessed it Zarbon! If you want to get rid of weeds for good, you have to get them by the root!

Bardock: Great, Frieza! Aw, man... not good! He's coming to Vegeta, I know he is! I can feel it! How bizarre! It's as clear as day! I can go inside of his mind!

 ** _Frieza: Ah, yes! Ease up! There she is! Beautiful, isn't she? A rare gem indeed, as red as a blood ruby!_**

* * *

 ** _Landing Pad_**

Man5: Stand clear of door seven! Launching sequence has been initiated!

Bardock: It's happening again! **_Kakarot!_**

"Please clear the landing deck, pod landing in 4 seconds. 3… 2… 1…" With that the pod crashes into a cushioned area. Slowly the door opens.

As the pod opens up Bardock comes out, uninjured by Dodoria's attack. With that two soldiers walk up to him.

"Bardock? Hey, are you alright!

"Yeah. Never better." he replies flexing his arm

"Alright if you say so, oh and hey! You missed your son! He just left!"

Bardock stops and turns to the soldiers "Huh? Just now?"

"Yep! He left just before you arrived, Sir! Darn shame! Yeah! You only missed him by a matter of seconds. I wish I would have known that it was you coming in, I could have delayed his departure.

"That fine Soldier I got to see him in the nursery" Bardock replies as he walks away

"Oh okay, Sir! Please, if you need anything just let us know." the soldier calls to Bardock

"Thanks." _He walks to recovery_

 ** _"It's only a matter of time before I beat Frieza once and for all!"_** He thinks to himself

Bardock walks to recovery and meets with Planthor. "Planthor do you have the droids ready?"

"Yes they are on the ship."

"What about the Body Preserving Containers? Do you have all Five?"

"Yes but why the fifth on Bardock?"

"Now is not the time Planthor. Hurry! Gather the men and head to Planet Meat, we don't have much time."

"Yes Sir! Good luck Bardock."

Bardock walks to the tower and looks to the ruby colored sky. "Well, I'm not going to sit around and wait for the show! I'll stop him, even if I have to do it with my own two hands! Frieza, I'm coming for you, you murderous, self-serving traitor! It's over! Torah, Fasha! This is for you!"

* * *

 ** _On Frieza's ship_**

What a stunning site! Sometimes I amaze myself at how callous I can be!" Frieza says deviously

Zarbon: Sire!

" Lord Frieza! An intruder is approaching!

Twelve fighters surrounded Bardock and fired energy beams at him but out of the resulting explosion Bardock flew threw and punched one of the fighters in the face, killing him instantly.

"Come on you cowards!" Bardock war cried as he continued towards Frieza. A soldier flew straight at him but he ducked out of the way before another flew at him, this time Bardock elbowing him out of the way as another fighter used this distraction to fire an energy blast at him. However, Bardock noticed this and dodged out of the way as the blast hit the fighter he had just knocked away before firing a blast back at him, disintegrating him instantly. Suddenly another fighter went to grab him and he roundhouse kicked him in the face.

Out of nowhere another twenty fighters suddenly appear and head straight for Bardock and capture him in several locks. The ball of fighters seems to grow as more join but the ball keeps moving towards the ship but suddenly Bardock unleashes a powerful blast of energy sending all of them to oblivion, and picking up speed as he rushes towards Frieza.

As Bardock cuts through his fighters like a hot knife through butter  
Frieza watches him on screen.

"It's me he wants, isn't it? So be it!" Frieza says clenching his teeth

"Sire?" Zarbon asks in confusion

"Yes" Frieza speaks up confidently, "Prepare my transport Zarbon."

"Huh?" Dodoria grunts, both him and Zarbon look at Frieza in confusion.

"Sire, you wish to leave the ship?"

"Are you questioning my orders?" Frieza spoke up, anger apparent in voice.

"uhh," Zarbon quivered in fear, "No Lord Frieza" He said before running off to prepare Frieza's bubble car "Right away Sire." Frieza looked on at the screen in complete anger at this one Saiyan that could defy him so openly.

* * *

Bardock continued flying towards the ship, killing all who got in his way with ease, before suddenly a fighter grabbed hold of his leg and another got him in a headlock. Before he knew it another thirty fighters had grabbed a hold of him. But he was so close, he was at the ship.

"Frieza!" He shouted as he began to form and energy blast in his left hand, ready to take them all down "Argh!" He screamed as he let it loose, killing all but five of them, the five managing to get out of the way just in time before grabbing hold of him once more.

"Frieza!" Bardock screamed again, "Come out and fight me!" He flew just above the ship, "You coward, Come out!" he shouted as the ship doors began to open.

"It's him!" A soldier spoke up, petrified for his life, "It's Frieza."

"We salute you sire." The soldier who had Bardock in a headlock said as he, and the others holding Bardock, let go.

"Yeah," Another soldier spoke up, "Long live Lord Frieza" Frieza sat in his bubble car, floating up until he was just above Bardock's level.

"No way!" Bardock laughs "You've lived long enough! Actually, it's been too long for my taste! Frieza, listen up... we quit! All of us! Got it! We don't work for you! We're free! You can find someone else to do your dirty work! Oh, yeah! There is one last thing! _He transforms_

Everyone is at awe with the power Bardock has displayed. Scouters all exploding simultaneously as the power readings were off the charts.

Bardock smirks "Is this what you were afraid of coward! Let me be the first to tell you Frieza the legend is real!" He says proudly "I am a Super Saiyan!"

Bardock's power caused turbulence on Frieza's ship. Frieza was scared out of his mind, but his pride would not allow him to show it in front of his men. There was only one thing to do and that was to finish what he came to do.

He begins to prepare the Nova Blast, but before it reaches the size of a wrecking Ball, Bardock attacks Frieza with his signature blast and begins to beat him to a pulp.

Frieza's men don't dare interfere for fear of being killed by Bardock in his trance of rage, they just stand and watch.

Bardock punches Frieza's tiny body repeatedly drawing blood from every blow until finally holding Frieza by the neck raising him high for all to see a bloody and battered Arcosian. The same Frieza that they feared all their lives, the same one that destroyed their homes and families. The same one brought to his knees by a mere Saiyan. But not just any Saiyan, a Super Saiyan.

"Is this the Lord Frieza you serve without question? Well is he!?" Bardock yells raising Frieza up for all to see

The men are terrified and they absentmindedly shake their heads saying "no"

"From Now On You Will Serve Me! Together we will rule the Universe as Kings! Who! Is! With Me!"

They all bowed before Bardock, and then they began cheering. "ALL HAIL BARDOCK! ALL HAIL BARDOCK! ALL HAIL BARDOCK!

Bardock prepared his attack, he threw Frieza into the void of space, blasting him the smithereens saying: THIS IS FOR KAKAROT! As the light dimmed nothing remained of Frieza, all that remained was the ship, and all of Frieza's men.

Bardock looks to the soldiers "MEN! _They all look up at him_ THINGS ARE GOING TO CHANGE!"

"THIS IS A TIME FOR CHANGE!"

 ** _"Kakarot! My son! Thank you for helping me! You were right! It wasn't too late! I only wish I could have held you in my arms one last time! Goodbye, my Son! I'll see you again."_**


	4. Chapter 4 Time's Up

**Author's Note:Hey! How is everyone? I hope you are doing well. just a heads up, winter break is over for me and I am back in school, so here's the deal. I will not be able to update chapters everyday because of homework. So I will update this chapter later today, but for the rest of the week I will keep writing during the weekdays and update on the weekends. thank you for your time.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello my fellow readers! It has been brought to my attention that I cannot View the Reviews for this story. So far I managed to see two but they suddenly disappeared. Anyway! Please sit back and relax as you read this chapter. Just know I'm trying my best to move to GokuxDiana! I feel like I'm stalling it but it just makes it more exciting. Argh! The suspense is too much! Please, Enjoy!**

 **"Since the defeat of Frieza, I have changed everything. In order to ensure the safety of Kakarot's future, I had scientist make a biomechanical droid of Frieza, in order for it to be the figurehead of the PTO, while I ran the show behind the curtain. I realized how Frieza, in a twisted way, played a big role in my son's life. Think about it like this:"**

 **"If Frieza hadn't destroyed Vegeta, Prince Vegeta would have no reason to plot and rebel and wouldn't have sent Raditz to Earth to retrieve Kakarot."**

 **"Raditz and Kakarot wouldn't have died, Vegeta and Nappa wouldn't come to Earth, Kakarot would not have gone to train with King Kai, beat Nappa and Vegeta, Him and his friends would not have gone to Namek and ultimately he would not come to realize the power of a Super Saiyan."**

 **"So with the blood of Frieza literally on my hands I made a Cyborg, if you will, that has his same powers and with a little adjustment, has the memories of Frieza, some of which were planted into the cerebral cortex. Ow. Brain. Hurts."**

 **"Anyway in order to make this work I had to make Planet Vegeta disappear, in a sense. I had the men message the Prince that Planet Vegeta was destroyed by a Meteor, and when the time came I had rumors that Frieza destroyed Vegeta spread through the whole PTO in order to make the Prince start his plan of rebellion and send Raditz to Earth."**

 **"I've spent 18 to 24 years waiting. Well not _waiting_ , waitng, but you get the point. During the two years after Frieza's death, I went to Planet Namek to wish back my Squad. When I got their I learned the balls can grant three wishes and that only bring back one person at a time, I asked the Grand Elder to make an exception and let me bring back 5 people with one with one wish and a Dimensional portal with the other. They said that in order to do this they would need a portion of energy from someone with a pure heart."**

 **"Hey! Look I'm no saint but I'm all I had left. So I gave in, I turned super Saiyan, placed my hand on the heart of the Grand Elder and powered up, I thought about my friends, the moments I had with Raditz and Kakarot as babies, the moment between the old man and Kakarot, I thought of all the good I could do, and most of all I thought about the future."**

 **"It worked! I wished for my friends, and King Vegeta to be brought back to life and to be the age that they would be if they lived. Second I wished for the technology to build a dimensional portal to the planet in my visions." "In a matter of minutes the bodies of my friends, and the king came to life in their Preserving containers, and then a big metal crate and blueprints appeared. Now the time had come to save the people of that world."**

 **"The Dragon asked me for my last wish I said: "I wish that when my son Raditz dies he will come back to life and be teleported to me" "my wish would be granted when the time came and so we left and started the portal project before our time was up.**

 **Time's Up**

"AAAAAHHHH! UNHAND ME YOU CRETONS I AM THE KING!" King Vegeta is outraged to be held down in an interrogation room like a lowly criminal. "You may be the King, but I'm the one who saved you" Bardock says as he walks in the room. He looks to the guards holding Vegeta and gives the signal to cuff him and leave." TAKE THESE RESTRICTIONS OFF ME YOU WORMS!" Bardock slaps Vegeta "Alright listen up! You are going to sit there, shut up and behave or those will be the last words you ever speak!" Vegeta refuses to submit to this low life, but seeing as he has no choice he calms down but holds his head high. Bardock sees this and calms down and relaxes himself.

"Better. Now let me tell you something. My name is Bardock—"

"I know who you are!" Vegeta cuts in "You're that low-level clown that went to Kanassa and destroyed it on the full moon. I must say that's impressive, but that doesn't change the fact that you are and always will be 3rd class CLOWN!"

Bardock transforms tackles Vegeta to the wall holding him by the throat. "CACKCKKC! WHA—IS—THIK? Vegeta manages to get out as he gags in Bardock's grip. Bardock smiles and says. "This is a Super Saiyan" He sets Vegeta down in the chair. Vegeta is terrified and starts to shake.

"As I was saying, I came back from the future five years into the past, to the day of the presentation of your son's birth, to train myself to beat Frieza and to stop him from destroying Planet Vegeta." Vegeta remains silent. "I succeeded, and took over the PTO, but now I realize that killing Frieza was a mistake and has jeopardized the way the future is suppose to be."

"What do you mean!?" Vegeta shouts angrily "You're saying that Frieza was supposed to kill us and rule us all like a lion over MICE!"

"Exactly the point! Except for the "rule all" part" Bardock replies. "In killing us, our race gets a second chance, a savior is born, my son Kakarot, he grow will up and train and will finally become a Super-Saiyan and defeat Frieza!" He says with pride.

"He-he." He laughs "The offspring of a _low-level_ becomes a _Super-Saiyan_! _He spat_. "That's blasphemy! Even so, you say you beat Frieza! How do you suppose your runt will become a Super Saiyan Now?

Bardock punches Vegeta to silence him and then opens the door. The Cyborg of Frieza walks in.

"AAAHH! FRIEZA!" Vegeta tries to attack the Frieza look-alike but Bardock sits him down. "Calm Down! It's a robot!" "WHAT! You mean to tell me that THIS is your plan to save the FUTURE!" He emphasizes in anger.

Bardock smiles slyly and says "precisely". Vegeta is horrified and confused 'How can a Saiyan bent on killing Frieza, bring back the very person they killed?' he wondered as the droid Frieza left. Recent events have made him confront what _he_ believes to be reality. It's either 'my way or the highway', those were his choices.

"Where do I fit into this plan?" Vegeta ask in hopes of getting a piece of the action.

"The thing is-You don't." Bardock replies bluntly. Vegeta is star struck by Bardock's answer. _**'How dare this clown deny me a place in the organization, I'M THE KING'**_ he thinks to himself.

"I am your king." He says sternly.

"KING!?" He asks as if it were a joke.

"What king belittles his subjects and favors others? What king gives away his child?" Bardock asks looking the king in the eye. Vegeta is ashamed and looks down to his boots.

"ANSWER ME!" He yells.

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" He barks with his eyes getting watery.

"YOU COULD HAVE SAID 'NO' He bangs the table "YOU COULD HAVE FOUGHT BA-"

"I DID!" He interrupts letting tears fall "I came to the ship and demanded my son and our freedom!" He says with pride "Before I could blink I was dead and here you are, the mighty _Super-Saiyan_ rallying the troops to _save the future_ " he says mockingly. "Right now I want to see my son" He says solemnly.

"For now I can show you a recording of his current mission, other than that I can't help you, it would ruin everything" The King nods and then Bardock activates a screen with a remote, on the screen is 7 year old Prince Vegeta blasting at alien warriors, along with Nappa and 18 year old Raditz.

"He has much skill for a boy. Don't you think?" Vegeta asks looking to Bardock with a smirk. Bardock stays stoic and then turns off the screen, he then presses a button on the door that allows the guards to come in. He looks to the King.

"They will escort you to your chambers." Vegeta nods and begins to walk to the guards.

"And Vegeta-"Bardock calls.

The king looks up and then feels a pain at the back of his neck and falls unconscious. Bardock stands over the fallen king and says.

"I'm sorry" Bardock had come to feel for the king. Both of them would do what they'd felt was necessary to protect their son's. As different and similar as they are Vegeta will be Vegeta and Bardock will always be Bardock. He kneels to un-cuff the king and then looks to the guards.

"Put him in stasis, he is too much of a liability to be mobile." The guards nod and carry Vegeta's body out of the room.

* * *

Bardock leaves the room and walks to the lab center where Planthor is giving orders to the men.

"Lower the frame Nice and Slow!" He emphasizes "Yes like that!" Bardock coughs to get his attention.

(Cough) (Cough)

"Ah! Bardock! It's good to see you!" He says genuinely happy. "This portal is incredible; this new dimension has some _serious_ technology, we could really learn a lot from each other, just think about the upgrades in transportation, medicine, almost anything! My friend we surely hit the jackpot!" Planthor says excitedly.

"That's wonderful Planthor!" He says happy to see the old man so giddy.

"How far along is she?" Bardock asks with a hint of anxiousness.

"Ah don't you worry! At this rate we'll be done in a day with no breaks, and maybe a day and five hours with them!" He said assuring the tensed Saiyan.

"That's great! But let's go with the breaks, the men deserve it" he said generously.

"Okay. ALRIGHT MEN YOU GET A 30 MINUTE BREAK. AS SOON AS IT'S OVER WE GOTTA HUSTLE!" Planthor yelled.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Bardock said covering his ears.

"I don't know what you talking about" Planthor said diverting the conversation. "So! How are we going to get those people off their planet?" He asked.

"Well we are going to peacefully show them we mean no harm and give evidence that the planet is unstable and use the port—"

"Boom Tube" Planthor interrupted.

"Boom What!?" Bardock asked confused by the interruption.

"The 'portal' is called a 'Boom Tube', it says so here" He said showing Bardock the blueprints.

"Huh, well what do ya know" he said in slight surprise. "Anyway, we will make peace with them and use the 'Boom Tube' to evacuate then teleport them to a nearby planet far enough away from the explosion, and find where they sent that child. If we can't do it peacefully work we will bomb the planet with Knock-Out Gas and gather them by force." He said nonchalantly.

"Well you are the _'man with the plan'_ ; if anything happens you gotta be prepared" Planthor replied as he walked away. "Good day, Bardock" he called back.

"Good day to you to old friend" He said to himself.

 ** _"I've been so busy worrying about the time of others since Frieza's death…How long do I have until it's my time? How long before times up"_** he thought to himself.

 ** _On the Planet of Krypton_**

A man stands alone with his wife in a room looking at a halo-screen displaying seismic activity in the planet.

"This is terrible" the man spoke. The woman does not understand what these charts are and is confused as to what is so 'terrible'.

"What? What is it?" she asks fearful of what the answer may be. "What is happening Jor-El? You are starting to scare me" she says stepping back a little.

The man known now as Jor-El grabs his wife by the shoulders and looks her in the eye.

"Lara Lor-Van. Do you trust me" he asks her in a serious tone. Lara is shocked that her husband would ask such a question, but nonetheless she answers.

"Always Jor-El, always" Her husband's recent activities of have made her worry. He is always in his lab late at night and never comes home to bed. Thoughts of infidelity have crossed her mind, but proved to be paranoia. She had to know, but he would always answer 'In time', maybe now is the time.

"Good" he replied. "I need you to take our son, board a ship, and get as far away from here as possible" He said as slow as possible for her to understand.

"What? Where are we going? Why aren't you coming with us? Tell me! Please! I need to KNOW! She yelled with tears in her eyes.

Jor-El pulls his wife in a hug to comfort her. His studies of tremors in the North and South hemisphere, as well as all around the equator have led him to his final conclusion.

"Krypton is going to blow up" He says in her ear

Lara pulls back from him and looks into his eyes to find a hint of a lie, but found none.

"No. No that's impossible!" She says in denial. The planet that she was born and raised on, the planet where she found love and started a family, Krypton, was going to POP like a BALLOON!

"You're mistaken" she says sternly

"Lara. Look at THIS!" He yells trying to bang on the screen "The Core has become unstable, in a matter of months Krypton's axis will stretch and the Planet will go cataclysmic with earthquakes, volcanic eruptions and many other disasters before it BLOWS." He says trying to get his wife to listen to reason. "You must take Kal-El with you and leave! It is the only way!" He replies.

"How dare you? How dare you ask me to take my son, hop on a ship and leave you behind? I'd rather let Rao burn me where I stand than to leave you!" She says boldly

Jor-El knew that nothing would change her mind; ever since he had met her she has been so bold and headstrong. So he gave in.

"Fine you win! We will send Kal-El away and we will remain and try to evacuate the planet. But we must hurry! He says as heads to the Council Hall. When they reach there the guards at the gate point their weapons.

"Halt! Who goes there?" the female guard ordered.

"Jor-El, and Lara Lor-Van" Jor-El answered

"We apologize Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, we were not expecting anyone to be about this early" the male guard apologized

"That's understandable. Please may we enter to speak with the Council?" Jor-El asked

"Yes you can meet them, but we must escort you to the Main Chamber" said the female guard

The male guard replied "Please. Follow us"

They reached the Main Chamber and the Council asked Jor-El what he wished to discuss. Jor-El went on to tell them about the three months of studying of silent yet frequent tremors that have taken place in the North and South hemisphere, and the Equator. He told them that his conclusion was that when the time came more natural disasters would take place daily, showing them his charts, and that in a matter of months Krypton's axis would be stretched and the planet will be unstable and explode. Lara suggested that they start evacuating immediately so that they will be able to rebuild elsewhere and start a new Krypton. The Council said that they would discuss it and come back shortly.

* * *

After 1 hour the Council came took their seats and gave their answer.

"Jor-El, the council has gone over you request and we've decided that need more time to think this through and to come up with a plan of action before making this decision. Which means this information is to be withheld until then. We will summon you when we've made it" said a councilwoman

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? THE PLANET IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE AND YOU SAY YOU NEED MORE TIME! AND WILL NOT INFORM THE PEOPLE!THIS IS LUDICROUS!" Jor-El yelled in outrage

"Jor-El, we suggest that you WATCH YOUR TONE, and mind your words. We are not here to lounge in our seats and command over our peers." One of the councilman said "Our duty is to make sure that the name of Krypton is forever renowned."

"Even in the face of annihilation you refuse to act, is that right?! Even when extinction is upon us, you lawmakers want to latch on those precious little titles of yours. You care more about order and perfection, than your own people, isn't it?" Jor-El said withholding his rage.

"If you don't take our words seriously, there will be no Krypton!" Lara spoke, pleading them for the sake of their home, their family, and their son; Kal-El. "We must inform the people, they have the right to know what's happening!" She Demanded.

"And throw our civilization into anarchy?" The councilmen spoke, leaning to express his point.

"First, General Zod's plan to take over had scared most of our people, and led us to choose sides; therefore we had to throw him to the Phantom Zone and faced minor rebellions in doing so. Your recent 'discovery' will surely tear our planet apart with fear, you must understand that. We, the Council, must prevent that from happening at any cost!" He finished

Lara and Jor-El just stood in disbelief, shocked to find out the true meaning  
behind those words.

"Jor-El" The leader of the council spoke "We have come to a decision. We appreciate you for all the discoveries and progressions you made, but for your attempts to spread fear and anarchy among our fellow peers and for disrupting the very decorum of this fraternity, we give you two choices. We could expel you from the Science Council, bringing shame and dishonor to the 'House of El' or you withhold this information until we summon you. It's your choice". He said in a nonchalant tone.

Jor-El could not believe his ears it was almost too much.

"Think about your son. It would be terrible for something to happen to him". The leader said gravely

Jor-El, wide-eyed and on the verge of snapping, looked to the councilman.

"DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN MY SON!" Jor-El could not believe that the council would dare use an innocent child as blackmail.

"What, Is, Your, Choice" the leader said pronouncing every syllable.

Jor-El gave in. "I will hold my peace, but know this. Whatever happens will be on all your hands" he said pointing at all the council

He spat on the floor and said "May Rao, have mercy on your souls"

"Guards, take care of him!" the leader ordered

It was not something he hadn't expected, Jor-El. For when he was unruly dragged out from the Council along with his with his wife, he had given his all in his life, he was too shaken to say anything. All he felt was a heart stopping numbness as the vision of the Council got smaller and smaller as he was thrown out...

* * *

At their home Lara and Jor-El barely spoke, they barely moved from their seats, no one ate. For one hour straight they didn't move until baby Kal-El started crying to be fed. Lara got up to tend to him while Jor-El looked out the window as he saw the people walking around going about as if they had nothing to care about. He pitied them.

Only when Lara came back did Jor-El get up from his seat, he then looked to her and said "Tomorrow we will start to build a ship for Kal-El, and we will send him away. It's the only way to guarantee his safety".

Lara nodded. They went about their day as if nothing happened, but whenever they made eye contact there was a dreading feeling, the feel that the time spent with their son was up.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere light-years away from Krypton in space_**

 **A hole of light appears out of nowhere and out of the hole emerges a giant ship and then five more. All of them have the same size. All of them have the same goal**

"Bardock we have finally reached the dimension you spoke of" Planthor announced

Bardock was at a loss of words they had finally made it. Now they could finally achieve their goal. "Captain set a course for the nearest habitable planet to refuel." Bardock ordered

"Yes sir!" the captain said as he saluted.

 **"We have to act fast if we want to find that planet. Just look at this place! Anyone of these planets could explode and we can't check them all! There's just too many! We must find a way and save those people! Before it's too late! Before.."**

His thoughts interrupted as he looks into the void of space, as if fate caused to look in that direction.

 **"Time's up"**


	5. Chapter 5 Fresh Start

**Author's Note: Hello my fellow fan-fiction readers I HAVE UPDATED CHAPTER FOUR so go take a look. On Tuesday the boiler in the school broke and I had got out early, so now I can give you a new chapter. Just know that it's hard to make time for writing, so bear with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **A Fresh Start **_

_**The time has come, and so far everything has gone smoothly. My training led me to go beyond a Super Saiyan and achieve a greater level of skill, like my son I have to prepare for every contingency, whether it is a stronger opponent, a malfunction in technology, or flaws in strategy. I must be ready.**_

 _ **My team decided to stay with me on this mission, although Fasha is mad I let them die she later realized that it was necessary so that Frieza wouldn't catch onto my plan at the time and that every 'butterfly' counts no matter what. In order for them to forgive me I decided to train them to become Super-Saiyans, so far Torah was the only one to get close; all they really need now is something to send them over the edge.**_

 _ **Right now we are currently on an unknown planet using the available resources to refuel our ship. We don't know what lies beyond the ship so I sent an expedition team along with Shugesh and Borgos leading them. For the past week since we came to this dimension I have been feeling something pulling me, making me zone out in the middle of anything I'm focused on like eating, bathing, giving orders to the men and when I'm training. If something is wrong I will begin to lose the respect of the crew, and that CAN NOT happen, not when we're so close.**_

Bardock stood in the cockpit looking out the big round window of Frieza's former ship and looked up at the scarlet atmosphere feeling a sense of home as it reminded him of his younger years on Planet Vegeta, the years where there was peace, sure they were sent on missions to take over planets, but when they got back a Saiyan could do what a Saiyan wouldn't do, like show compassion for one another and not talk about fighting, but commune together, maybe to redeem the Saiyans they needed a fresh start, and maybe it would start here.

* * *

"Hey, Bardock you ok?" asked Torah with a concerned look on his face. Bardock lost his train of thought and didn't know how to answer Torah's question.

"I'm not really sure" he replied. "I guess I'm fine, a little tired of running around and planning, but I'm fine" he said looking back to the sky.

"Can you tell me how all 'this' happened?" Torah asked looking at all the achievements his best friend had acquired.

"I already told you" He answered

"Yes, but I only heard the part of when you let us die. I want the full story, _Now."_ Torah said seriously

" _ **Oh boy"**_ he thought. "After Kanassa that lone Kanassan gave me psychic powers, and I started having visions. After Frieza found out a bunch of low-level saiyans took out Kanassa he made up his mind to destroy us all because we were too strong and we might become Super-Saiyans. He sent Dodoria to ambush you guys on Meat and when I got there you guys were dead, but you were able to tell me what happened before you died" he looked to Torah. Torah nodded to continue.

"I tried to save the planet by warning everybody but they just laughed, so I went to confront Frieza. He blasted me apart along with the planet but then I saw a dark hole with a light at the end of it" he said before Torah interrupted.

"Aren't you being a little melodramatic?"Torah said smirking at Bardock.

"Not like that!" Bardock retorted as he punched Torah in the arm. "Frieza's attack probably tore a hole in time and space and then it sucked me in." he finished

"So, what? You're saying you traveled back in time? Get real" He said laughing at the ridiculousness of the thought. Bardock only looked at Torah with a serious face, no one could make up such a thing without proof, and the fact that Torah is alive is proof enough. When Torah realized Bardock wasn't joking he grew pale. He then started to break out in a cold sweat, then calmed himself and sent Bardock a confused glare.

"Why didn't you tell us? I could've helped you, all of us could!" Torah exclaimed

"Would you have believed me? That I went back five years into the past to save the Planet?" Bardock asked looking in Torah's eyes. Torah's gaze did not waver as he said "Maybe not, but I would have tried to understand, but you didn't trust me" He said as if he tasted something foul.

Bardock looked back to the window and said "It's not that I didn't trust you, I just couldn't let that information go to anyone, not even Gine and she's my wife! I didn't tell you because it would have changed time for the worst when I was trying to do right. I had to go to someone that wouldn't be affected by the time change, so I went to Planthor. He built me a Gravity Chamber so I could train to beat Frieza; he kept it all a secret, not one slip up after 5 years of waiting. I did it to protect you." He said putting his hand on Torah's shoulder.

Torah sighed "At least you told us now" He said with a smirk "Ya know you've changed, you used to go in a situation blind but somehow beat the odds, now it's kinda reversed, any situation comes your way and without knowing what it is you strategize your way through. Honestly, how do you do it?' he asked

"Patience" He said simply "oh looks like Shugesh, Borgos and the expedition are back let's see what they found" Bardock says walking to the door.

* * *

"Shugesh! Borgos! What did you guys find?" Bardock asked

"Oh Bardock you won't believe this place!" Borgos said excitedly

"Yeah! This place is awesome it has oceans, wide open grasslands, jungles, forests with orchards with the most delicious fruit! Even mountains that reach the sky! Also a desert and it's even got Ice caps!" Shugesh emphasized with pure joy

"What about sentient life?" Bardock asked "Did you find any intelligent life forms?"

"That's the best part! There are none! We checked the whole Planet, nothing, no signs of a settlement anywhere! I even used that energy sensing trick you showed us, I didn't sense a thing!" Shugesh was now squealing with happiness.

"Bardock we could start over, throw away the past and make a fresh start and make our own future here" Borgos replied Bardock did not know what to say. A planet, ripe for the picking. With no intelligent life? A fresh start? It was so unreal.

"Are you sure you didn't sense anything Shugesh?" Bardock questioned

"Only animals, other than that nothing" Shugesh said honestly

"What are your orders Bardock?" Torah asked looking to Bardock as well as all the soldiers.

Bardock was astonished the thought of making a new start was here in his grasp, the reconstruction of the Saiyan race, right below his feet. There is only one thing they could do.

"We make ourselves at home!" he announced. The soldiers cheered aloud as well as Planthor, Torah, Fasha, Shugesh and Borgos. They found a new home, a fresh Start.

"Alright men!" He shouted to get their attention. The men stopped their dancing and cheers to see what Bardock had to say. "If we're going to settle here we have to stay focused on our mission. Torah and I will head to the explosion planet and try to negotiate an evacuation plan. While we are gone Planthor will be in charge of the construction of a Base. Fasha will be in charge of you gathering resources and supplies. Borgos and Shugesh will head back to our dimension on Vegeta and recruit as may Saiyans and as many of your brethren as possible. AM I UNDERSTOOD!?" He finished with a shout.

"YES SIR!" they answered with a salute.

"Good! Now there are 450 of you! We will take 54 of you! The rest should divide into the three groups! Good luck to you!" with that he left with 54 ready soldiers and Torah behind him off to find the 'Exploding Planet'.

* * *

"Where to sir?" the captain asked

"Set a course in the Northeast direction Captain" Bardock ordered "I feel like something has pulled me in that direction so let's go check it out" He said

"Aye, aye Sir!" The Captain answered as he set the coordinates and put the ship into drive.

"Full speed Captain! We need to get there faster!" Bardock ordered

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 _ **On Krypton**_

Jor-El and Lara have spent days in the lab, building, fixing and testing the small space pod they made for Kal-El. Now it was time to fulfill its purpose. Lara carried Kal-El in an over-sized red blanket and gently placed him in the pod, tucking him in. the boy gurgled in laughter as Jor-El tickled him.

"You will give the people of Earth an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you, they will stumble, and they will fall. But in time, they will join you in the sun, Kal. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders. Goodbye, my son. Our hopes and dreams travel with you." Jor-El finally said to his departing son  
"He will be an outcast. They'll kill him." Lara said with worry  
 _"_ How? He'll be a god to them." Jor-El countered

They held each other as they watched Kal-El's pod disappear with a twinkle. Then suddenly a dark shadow loomed over their city. People looked up at the sky and saw a massive spaceship hovering in the air and then they saw many figures coming out of the ship and descending upon the city. The Krypton Army rushed at the aliens, surrounding them, pointing their tanks and guns at them asking them to state their business.

Then someone from the group of aliens came forward, a man with a beard on his chin and dark spiky hair, a scar on his left cheek, wearing a red cloth around his forehead and strange armor, and also a tail wrapped around his waist, and also a strange optical device attached to his ear. As the man came forward, the rest of the group walked with him, forming a U, with him at the front, making him the leader. Then they stopped walking and the leader stepped forward and spoke aloud.

"We come in peace! We mean you no harm, but will defend ourselves if necessary!" the man spoke. The army started to lower their weapons but did not put them away as a precaution. Then the man spoke again.

"We wish to speak with your leaders and make an alliance with mutual benefits! We are fair and are not greedy! Please! Let us meet with your leaders!" He demanded

The council was escorted by the soldiers to meet with the aliens and started to welcome them.

"Welcome travelers, to the Planet Krypton. We are the Kryptonian Council leaders of this sector, Please state your business. The council leader asked

The leader of the aliens spoke "Greetings Councilmen. My name is Bardock, leader of the Planet Trade Organization. The sole purpose of the Organization is to uphold peace. We travel to distant galaxies, reaching out to those in need for the right reasons and help stabilize them; along our journey we have acquired soldiers, technology, medicine, knowledge all in hopes of spreading good and flushing out those that threaten our goal. We have come here to speak with you about a chance to become allies with the Organization. Your problems will become ours and your enemies will become our enemies."

The leader of the council then speaks "We the council, accept your offer, and invite you and 1 other of your comrades to the Council hall to discuss a pact. Please follow us" he urged.

Bardock chose Torah to accompany him, and as they walked through the city, some of the Kryptonians offered their salutations, giving them food and drinks to refresh them from their long journey, while others looked in dismay because they saw themselves superior to Bardock and saw him more of a sot than a emissary.

* * *

When they finally made it to the Council building the guards closed the gates, while a unsuspecting scientist finds his way in through a secret entrance.

* * *

"Gentlemen please have a seat, and tell us a little about yourselves, we are delighted to hear more" the leader asked

"Thank you, councilman. As you already know my name is Bardock and this is my close friend Torah. We come from an alien race called Saiyans from the planet Vegeta; we are a very proud race, it is in our nature to fight, and to become strong. On our planet we were confronted by another alien race called the Arcosians. The Arcosians were a very rich people, but the planet they lived on was in very poor condition, so they formed an alliance with us and offered us money and technology in exchange for us to find a planet and conquer it for them. From then on this alliance turned into slavery, we were forced to send our finest warriors to take over planets that were strong and send our babies to destroy ones that are weak. The Planet Trade Organization was like space pirating and had become our way of life. The king, Vegeta, was forced to give his son Prince Vegeta away to the leader of the PTO Frieza, so that he would not be killed, I was but a low-class warrior along with Torah, and was not seen as a Saiyan but a disgrace because of my power, but I proved myself worthy by take assignments that not even the elites wouldn't take and over time became stronger and stronger. It was because I proved myself that Frieza grew worried that the others would follow my example and plot to take over. So he came to our planet and was about to destroy it, until I confronted him, killed him, then took over and left the planet with a number of those who were tired of the discrimination. That was 2 years ago, when I took over, I changed the goal of the Organization and have traveled far to obtain allies, medicine, technology and knowledge and to spread peace. I came here to see if you would like to contribute to our efforts, from what I've seen in this city, I'd say you were holding out." Bardock chuckled as he finished his speech

"Bardock, we thank you for sharing your background with us. Your journey is a just one, but we would like to know how you came to find us and why ask us to align with you?" the leader questioned

" _ **Oh shit"**_ Bardock thought

"We came from another dimension, to save the people of this planet. Recently I had a precognition of a baby wrapped in a red blanket, in a space pod being sent away from an exploding planet that is why I have come."Bardock admitted

Jor-El had been listening to the meeting and was shocked to hear that the stranger named Bardock had a vision of an exploding planet, and a baby in a space pod. Finally he had proof to show the council.

"I TOLD YOU! I KNEW THAT I WAS RIGHT! BUT YOU ALL DIDN'T LISTEN!" He exclaimed "We must evacuate the planet it is the only way to ensure Krypton's survival! I have already sent my son away a-"

"Wait it was you that sent that baby into space" Bardock questioned as he interrupted Jor-El

"Yes it was the only way to save him without bringing death upon him, he's just a baby" Jo-El said with sadness

"THE PLANET! What planet did you send him to?" Bardock asked while grabbing Jor-El by the shoulders

"I sent him to a planet called 'Earth' in the Milky Way Galaxy" Jor-El answered

Bardock had finally found what he was looking for. Once Kakarot has finished his work in his dimension Bardock would bring him to this dimension's Earth and find that woman he had a vision of so that she and Kakarot would be together. But he has to save this planet first, but the council of fools are as arrogant as King Vegeta. Bardock had to find a reason to make them leave without force. Then suddenly the ground started shaking and there were screams coming from the outside. The council, Bardock, Torah, and Jor-El ran outside to see a terrible sight.

There was an earthquake that left a big crack running through the city and maybe the Continent, as magma began to seep through. Bardock's men used energy blasts to suppress the magma while others helped civilians that were trapped under rocks and in buildings. Bardock then spoke out.

"Is this enough reason to leave _now_?!" Bardock asked. The council stood in shock as they saw their glorious city being torn apart by nature. They regretted their arrogance towards Jor-El's warnings and were now filled with shame. The only way to save their race was to give in to the one that wants to help.

"Alright! We are with you! Just tell us what we need to do!" the council leader exclaimed desperately

"Send a message to the other cities to evacuate; I will message my other ships to pick them up." The council nodded and began to run into the building

"Excuse sir" Jor-El asked getting Bardock's attention

"What is it?" Bardock asked

"My name is Jor-El, I was wondering if my wife and I could accompany you on your ship" He asked

"That's fine with me, but where is your wife?" Bardock asked looking around

"She is at the house getting our things ready—"

"Torah. Follow this man to his house and help get his wife and their belongs onto the main ship" Bardock ordered as he cut off Jor-El

"Affirmative" Torah answered

"Thank you so much Bardock sir!" Jor-El Said as he ran to his house with Torah in tow.

* * *

Bardock flew to the main ship and went to the Com-Center

 _Over the radio:_

"Exodus 1 and 2, do you read me?" Bardock spoke to the intercom

" _I hear you loud and clear, sir. What are your orders?"_

"Report to the planet and help evacuate the other cities, immediately!" Bardock ordered

" _Roger that"_

Bardock turned around and saw Torah with the man Jor-El, and a woman he presumed is his wife.

"Torah. Have all the men returned from the city?" he asked

"Yes they did, the people they rescued are in the docking bay, but when I went back to see if I could help another city it was gone." Torah said

"Gone! What do you mean gone?"Bardock questioned

"I mean, I saw a whole city vanish" Torah said wide-eyed

Suddenly to radio received a signal:

" _Exodus 2 to main! Exodus 2 to main!_

"What is it Exodus 2?" Bardock asked

" _Sir we went to one of the other cities to help evacuate, but then.."_

"What? What happened?!" Bardock asked forcefully

" _The city, it disappeared sir. We don't know what happened sir! The whole city just disappeared!"_

Bardock looked to Jor-El and asked "How long before the planet blows?"

"It was supposed to explode six months from now, by the looks of it, I estimate 30 minutes!" Jor-El answered. Bardock was livid he had to get as far from here as possible.

"Exodus 2! Regroup with Exodus 1 and get as far away as possible! Do you read me?!" Bardock yelled

" _Affirmative sir we are on our way"_

"Jor-El. Before we go any further I need you to give me the coordinates to that 'Earth' planet, it is most important." Bardock asked

"Of course" Jor-El was willing to do anything for the man that is saving his planet.

With the coordinates Bardock will travel to Earth but instead of making contact he will only observe them for some time before making his move. For now he will take the Kryptonians to his new planet 'Razia' and give them Asylum before it is time for them to leave.

The Ships Exodus 1 and 2 returned from Krypton, and as they were about to leave a storm of some sort appeared out of nowhere and the ships were having trouble getting out of its pull then suddenly a bright hole in the storm appeared and the pull got stronger

"Bardock! What's happening?" Torah asked as he fell by the force of the storm

"I don't know but I'm not waiting to find out!" Bardock said as he looked to the Captain "Captain. Use the energy reserves to get us out of here!" Bardock ordered, as he too was having trouble standing up.

"But sir that would use almost all our fuel" the Captain retorted

"It will leave us with just enough to get home! We have 2 minutes before this planet blows! You do as I say before we all die! Tell the other ships to do the same!" Bardock yelled

"Bardock it's the Phantom Zone!" Jor- El yelled as he fell to the ground with Lara

"Phanta what?"he asked "The Phantom Zone! It's a dimension, where we keep our worst criminals" Lara spoke trying to get up.

"I may have done some bad things. But I will not go to prison!" Bardock exclaimed "Captain Full power!

* * *

With a press of a button the ship struggled to get out of the pull, but in time they along with Exodus 2 made it out of the storm almost halfway to planet Razia. Exodus 1, which was holding the people of Argon city, was sent into the Phantom zone due to the blast of an exploding Krypton. When they reached planet Razia they immediately started to build a settlement outside the Razian Base, and have been happy ever since. The Kryptonians exchanged technology and knowledge with the PTO as a repayment for saving them as well as sacrificing their lives to save them. No one really knows what happened to the city of Kandor that disappeared that day, only time will tell.

Bardock has completed his task and left in a ship to catch up to Kal-El just in time to deploy drones in the meteor shower that took place on Earth. The drones were meant for observation and also to take information. With that information Bardock has studied this world's history and has discovered many things. One thing for sure is that humans are a pathetic race; he felt he should rid them from existence with one blow but then remembered the woman meant for his son. He did some digging and found that she belongs to a race of female warriors called 'Amazons'. He was appalled to find out that these women were savages as they boarded ships to have sex with the men, then kill them and swim back ashore. What angered him most was that they killed the innocent male babes that were born by drowning or left in the forest. That was the last straw. He started the operation 'Moses'. Bardock will send some of his men, undetected, to bring the boys that were drowned and the ones left to die. He resuscitated the ones that died and will continue this until the time came for when he would bring Kakarot to this dimension. In the mean time he will leave Fasha in charge of operation 'Moses' until the time comes.

Bardock resides on Razia and soon travels back to his dimension to see how things are on Vegeta, the Cyborg Frieza has them scared and doing his bidding far away from the Prince and away from Kakarot. It has been 7 years since he came to this dimension, 9 since Frieza's death and Bardock has another son with Gine. His name is Jin, only 4 years younger than Kakarot, who is 9 by now, and is becoming a promising warrior at the age of 5. It will be 15 more years before Raditz will come to him, so it's best to be prepared.

Jor-El has become a great addition to the PTO and continues to help. The low-class Saiyans have relocated to Razia with Shugesh and Borgos and have become sufficient warriors under Torah's training. For now life is good.

All he needed was a fresh start.

* * *

 **Author's Note: ok I have completed chapter five!**

 **Bardock has a new son Jin** _ **(pun on ginger)**_ **who is 5 years old.**

 **Next chapter will be on Diana (wonder woman) as well as Clark Kent and Son Goku.**

 **Planet Razia (pun on rose) is like Earth but is read like Vegeta**

 **Operation Moses is based on the biblical Moses, where baby boys in Egypt were thrown into the Nile River. The reason I put Fasha in charge was because when she asked Bardock to** _ **'go see the little tike'**_ **I saw a motherly figure behind her toughness.**

 **Kandor disappeared I stayed with the plot of superman**

 **Bardock watching the Earth because he doesn't understand it purpose. The humans in this one are douche bags.**

 **Until next time bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 New Day

**Author's note: Hello my fellow readers, I have been very busy in high school, with midterms and APEX. I have not been able to update for some time and I'm truly sorry. Now that the semester is over I will be able to have more time with my story. So far my chapters have been really short; I realized I have rushed some things instead of being thorough, so for this chapter I have to fast forward to Diana Goku and Clark's Adulthood, other than that no more. Enjoy!** **PLEASE GO BACK TO CHAPTER 4 I UPDATED IT. Leave a review please.**

 _ **New day**_

 **It's been 41 years and I've lived my life wonderfully. My wife Gine at my side and my two sons' Raditz and Jin, my middle son Kakarot is in another dimension.**

 **Over the years a lot has happened. Planet Razia is home to many people of all races. Me and the Saiyans, Jor- El and the people of Krypton, and other alien races from my original dimension as well.**

 **During those years something happened, a lost ship of ours came to our planet, the ship Exodus 1 that went into the Phantom Zone, somehow came back and the people of Argon City were reunited with the people they lost. It was a joyous day for the Kryptonians of Razia.**

 **My son Jin now 37 is married and has started a family, along with Raditz who is 56. When I learned that the Cyborg Frieza had been killed by Kakarot I released King Vegeta from his stasis pod and sent him to Planet Vegeta and in no time things went back to normal.**

 **We kept the Earth of this dimension in check. The Amazons still continued their savagery on killing and we've undid it time and time again, saving the baby boys and giving them serums of Saiyan DNA and raising them to be warriors.**

 **The son of Krypton has become the beacon of honor and started the Justice League along with the Princess of Themyscira who has become a stunning young woman with the heart of a true warrior. I can see why my son is meant to be with her. She isn't like the other Amazons, she too see's their faults but she doesn't speak out. Well today is the day we speak out today is a new day.**

 _ **On Planet Razia**_

Fasha is training the 'Sons of the Amazon' at 50 times' normal gravity

"Come on move it!" Fasha ordered "You are better than this! It is in your blood to fight! To become stronger! To prove that you aren't weak!" she finished

The 'Sons of the Amazon' are the baby boys that were thrown out of Themyscira. Fasha became a mother to them in a sense, she raised them, fed them, protected them, trained them. She, along with many other female Saiyans, went as far as to give them her DNA so they would live, all one million of them. She was angered by the Amazons that threw them away like garbage; she had to watch them as they killed innocent men after they raped them and had to watch as they drowned the babies that didn't fit their gender. Bardock had to restrain her from blasting them to bits. She would never trust nor forgive an Amazon ever.

"Mother please! We are doing our best!" one of her son's yelled in exhaustion

She did not like to be the soft and careful mother, she only got like that when they were little, but these were teenagers. So she let them rest, for now.

"Alright! Your training ends today until tomorrow. Go get some rest!" Fasha said as she powered down the gravity machine.

"Thanks mom!" they said as all 15 kids gave her a group hug. "Alright, alright momma loves you too!" she said blushing

As the boys left the chamber, King Bardock walked in to talk to her.

"Afternoon Fasha" He greeted

"Bardock" she replied

"How does it feel to be a single mother of 15 boys?" he asked

"Life changing. You learn to love every single one of them, and to despise the women that threw them away." She ended with a cold blooded tone

"Well maybe you'll get your revenge today" Bardock replied with a smirk

Fasha is confused by Bardock's statement, but then understand the meaning and smirks back at Bardock.

"So the time has come" she says

"Yes. I already sent Raditz, Jin and Broly to retrieve Kakarot. The years of waiting are over; it's time for my son to come home." He replies

* * *

 _ **In the DBZ dimension**_

Goku has lived a wondrous life achieving so much power through life changing battles, eventually achieving the power of the gods. After defeating Golden Frieza he trains with Whis to get more control over his ki so that he can eventually beat Beerus 'God of Destruction'. He lives somewhere in the mountains after his divorce form Chichi, who has become less and less tolerable with her nagging attitude, and starts a farm in peace. He often wonders about his past before he came to Earth and has dreams of a man he presumes is his father.

* * *

 _ **"Don't worry kido! I'll always be with you right here."**_ _He starts to tickle Kakarot; Kakarot starts to laugh as the strange man attacks him with his fingers,_ _ **"Alright Kakarot. Be good and I'll see you again.**_ _Kakarot is content and begins to sleep._

* * *

"I wish I could've met you father" Goku looks to the sky that he fell from and then he suddenly senses a very familiar ki.

"Ah Vegeta! It's good to see you!" He says as he greets the Prince

"Sorry I can't say the same for you, Kakarot" Vegeta sneers

"Oh come on after all these years you still hate me because I beat you" He says rubbing the back of his head smiling

"Whatever, Kakarot! One day I will surpass you!" he says as he turns around

"So what brings you here?" Goku asked the Saiyan Prince

"I've been thinking about my father lately" Vegeta said calmly

"You too! Man what a small world!"Goku says

"I remember the day mine came to visit me, he told me to 'be good' and that he would 'see me again'" he says sadly with tears coming to his eyes, but quickly wipes them away.

"If there's one thing I've learned here on this backwater planet, it's that miracles can happen. Maybe we'll get what we want" Vegeta says looking to the sky

"Maybe" Goku says faintly

He then turns around sensing 3 sizable power levels coming in their direction.

"Vegeta look!" Goku says tapping Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta turn around and they both see a giant 'flying saucer' like space ship land before them. As the dust settles 3 figures walk out the ship one of them all too familiar.

"Raditz!" they both exclaimed

"Hello little brother, it's nice to see you again" Raditz says with a smirk.

"It's not possible! You are supposed to be dead!" Goku says as he and Vegeta get in a battle stance.

"Kakarot I don't have time for this! It time for you to come with us!" Raditz yelled preparing a blast in his hand.

"Too bad. I got all day" Goku says with a smirk

"Whoa! Cool the testosterone! Can't we talk this out like adults!" said the youngest of the 3 stepping between the powered up saiyans. He looked just like Goku but with his long spiky hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Who are you suppose to be runt?" Vegeta asked scoffing at the ponytail on the young man

The man narrowed his eyes and said "My name is Prince Jin of the planet Razia; this is my big brother Raditz, and our companion Broly. We have come to this planet to retrieve our brother Prince Kakarot, and take him to our father King Bardock." Jin replied

"PRINCE!" Vegeta yelled in anger. How dare these fools acknowledge a 3rd class warrior as a prince? He was the prince of all Saiyans! Him and only him.

"I don't know what game you're playing at, but **I am Vegeta prince of all Saiyans** not this buffoon!"Vegeta yelled hysterically

"Hey, I'm standing right here!" Goku said offended by Vegeta's words

"Our father Bardock separated himself from Planet Vegeta and went out on his own and found Planet Razia, there he brought the Saiyans willing to leave with him, after he defeated Frieza" Jin stated

"What! No way, I defeated Frieza on planet Namek 25 years ago! And recently as 2 weeks ago" Goku exclaimed

"All the other saiyans died on planet Vegeta when Frieza destroyed it" Vegeta cut in

"Frieza did destroy Planet Vegeta. Then we did a do over" Raditz smirked

"What are you talking about? Frieza admitted he destroyed it!"Vegeta said in irritation

"Our Father was sent back in time by Frieza's blast five years before it happened on the day you were born Vegeta. There he had scientist build a Gravity chamber and he trained to become a super Saiyan and got a second shot at Frieza when the time came. He killed Frieza and had scientist make a Cyborg clone of Frieza so that when the time came you would fight him to become a super Saiyan. Before he set out to find Razia, our father went to planet Namek and gathered the dragon balls to wish back his fallen comrades, King Vegeta, a dimensional portal and Raditz when he died." Jin said out of breath

Goku and Vegeta were shocked by this revelation, but weren't sure if it was true. Jin realized this and decided to make a deal.

"Come with us if you don't believe. What do you have to lose? If I'm sensing correctly you two could kill us if you'd like" Jin said pleadingly

Goku and Vegeta nodded to each other and looked to the three Saiyans.

"You have a deal" Goku said "But if there's any funny business, you'll pay" Goku said sternly looking to Raditz

The three Saiyans nodded and boarded the ship followed by Goku and Vegeta, And they took off activating the Boom Tube in space.

* * *

 _ **On Bardock's ship**_

"How do we handle this one?" Torah asked. "It been a long time and things could get ugly real quick." He said with concern

"It's simple. We will fly into the atmosphere, the justice league will tell us to state our business, we ignore them, head to the place called 'Washington D.C' where all the world leaders are right now, and make a public announcement to the whole world at once. I will then give my speech on their flaws and give them 2 hours to decide to join us. The President will tell the justice league to negotiate with us and we make our point clear. The justice league will tell the president our terms and we begin Operation New Day. We will go where there is trouble and fix it immediately. Fasha and I will then go to Themyscira and 'talk' to the Amazons, and by then my sons will arrive and the rest is history" Bardock said nonchalantly

"Is it your psychic powers talking or what? Cause you make it sound so easy" Borgos said scratching his head

"My friends after years of watching this pathetic race you start to see some patterns. As far as I'm concerned this is child's play. I didn't need my powers to see this coming. Now let's get this party started" Bardock said with a smirk

* * *

At the watchtower J'onn J'onzz and Victor Stone are 'manning the fort' while the others are out on their separate missions, that is until a strange ship approaches.

 _ **BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ**_

"J'onn look a strange ship is coming up on the scanner" Victor says pointing to the screen

"Oh Dear" J'onn says with worry. "Attention unidentified spacecraft, please state your business." The ship continues on its course with more speed.

"I don't think they heard you J'onn" Victor said

"Watchtower to League. There is an unidentified spaceship heading to the Earth. I repeat 'There is an unidentified spaceship heading to the Earth'. Please intercept" J'onn said into the microphone.

"Do you think it's an invasion" Victor asked.

"I'm…I'm not sure, but we have to standby before they make a move. Did you get a read on where it's going?" he asked

Victor quickly looked at the screen "Yes they're headed to D.C, but why D.C?" he asked

"Only god knows" J'onn said

* * *

"See? I told you they wouldn't stop us" Bardock said smugly

"Beginners luck" Fasha mumbled angrily

"Ah come on Fasha you're just mad because I won the bet" Bardock said counting his money.

"Tell us why you're the king again?" Torah asked shaking his head at Bardock's antics

"Because I am!" Bardock said proudly "Alright we're almost there you guys; get into position, the party starts….Now!"

* * *

The giant space ship hovers right on top of Washington D.C., members of the League stop what they're doing as all the television and computer screens in the world blackout then turn on to show a man with spiky black hair, a scar on his left cheek, and a optical device attached to his ear. The strange man begins to speak.

" _Hello people of the planet 'Earth'. My name is Bardock. I am king of the planet 'Razia' and supreme leader of the Planet Trade Organization, or PTO for short. The sole purpose of the organization is to spread peace and to eliminate corruption wherever it may be. At one point in time the organization was meant to rid planets of life and sell them to the highest bidder. That is until I killed the original leader and took over. We have traveled far and wide to acquire technology, medicine, and knowledge. Over time our ranks grew, our alliances bearing much fruit. We have come here to offer you a place in the organization, but first we had to observe your planet and study its history, and let me tell you it wasn't pretty"_

The justice league watched from the watchtower as the man name 'Bardock' talked about the history of the planet they protected.

 _"The purpose of human life is to spread chaos and anarchy, based on what we've seen."_

 _"You completely disregard the value of life, and more importantly the value of sentience that has been gifted to you. You disregard your planet and the other wonderful inhabitants that have as much right upon it as you do. You think of yourselves as a peaceful and loving race, and yet your past has proven that you spread fear, massacre and destruction wherever you go. Expansion of the Persian Empire, the Crusades, colonization of the Americas, Foolish racism, genocide of the Jews and other 'unwanteds', World Wars 1 and 2, Hiroshima, 9/11 all leading to your current situation. All has warranted nothing but immeasurable loss of lives; women being widowed, kids being orphaned, people left childless, Fathers lost at war."_

 _"You have entered a rat race of progression to be more technologically advanced, to see who will be the ultimate master of your world. But the truth is, every 2 steps you take towards technological progression you take 20 steps back in moral regression. By doing this, you are threatening your own existence, and of all other innocent parties in this mayhem. You threaten the very existence of this planet with destructive weapons you have created, and for that, we have decided to intervene."_

Before the soft murmurs could turn into something more anarchic, the soft but commanding voice once again boomed throughout the world.

 _"Your 'leaders', who you look up to, have mislead you on every single turn of events, hiding the truth from you when you should have known it. Roswell, Siberia, Peru, all these sites quarantined, each witness outrageously ridiculed, and each attempt to expose the truth met with death threats. For years, you have been kept in the dark, denied the truth you deserve to know. Today is a new day. You are not alone in the universe. That is the undeniable truth."_

The world was silent; people didn't know whether this was bad of good, after hearing that they've been lied to all their lives it's hard to know where you stand.

 _"We travelling across uncountable galaxies searching for planets with life, we found_ _Earth and_ _many others, and were appalled by its condition. But we can and we will help you. We will guide you. We will do the jobs that you are too lazy to do. We will end homelessness, poverty, hunger. As long as we work together for change we will achieve to impossible. You have two hours to contact us."_

* * *

The people of the earth were moved by Bardock's words and began to understand what he meant. All the world leaders were afraid. The world they strove to build was about to be taken apart, by an unknown force that has revealed their darkest secrets. There was only one thing to do. Call the Justice League. The president picks up the emergency phone and dials the Watchtower.

* * *

 _"_ J'onn, it the president, the leaders and I want you and the league to see what this 'PTO' wants and see if we can get an audience with their leader." the president said

"Sir, are you sure about this?" J'onn asked

"So far the aliens haven't attacked in any way, maybe they do come it peace. Right now it's your job to find out." the present retorted

"Yes Sir. I will send Superman to talk with them." J'onn replied

"Godspeed J'onn." then the president drops the phone

J'onn looks to his fellow League members, they all were as lost as he was, not once has an alien force come to this planet seeking peace. They all were very skeptical especially batman, but at the same time Bardock's words filled them with a sense of hope. Maybe the PTO can finally help rid this world of corruption once and for all. One can only dream.

"Superman, you will be heading to the spaceship and negotiate with the Aliens and see if they are who they say they are and contact the President." J'onn said

"I don't know why we have to negotiate; they will show their true colors as soon as we drop our guard." Batman says in his dark voice.

"Come on Bruce maybe this time it's different." Clark said putting his hand on Batman's shoulder.

Batman sighed "One can only dream. You better get going."

* * *

Superman made his way to the ship in D.C., they he was greeted by Torah and Shugesh.

"Welcome aboard, my name is Torah and this is Shugesh, we will escort you to the meeting chamber to the king" Torah said shaking Superman's hand.

"Thank you for having me. My name is Superman but you can call me 'Clark'."

"Right well, now that we are acquainted, follow us Superman." Shugesh said as he turned walking down the hall.

It was very silent as they walked through the ship. The situation made everyone tense. Clark had to say something to get a feel for what he was dealing with.

"What is this king of yours like?" Clark asked.

"Oh, Bardock is an old friend of ours since we were kids. To us he's just Bardock" Shugesh said recalling the old days.

"But he can be a real stick in the mud when it comes to politics" Torah added.

"Figures." Clark said to himself.

* * *

They finally reached the meeting chamber, as they walked in Clark saw man from the broadcasting along with two other people a woman with short hair, and a big tall man who is balding, every single one with monkey-like tails.

The man signaled the others to leave while he and Superman remained in the room; they stayed silent, staring at each other, trying to size each other up with glares, until the king broke the tension.

"Welcome Kal-El. It's nice to meet you" Bardock said with a smirk.

"How do you know my name?" Superman demanded slamming his hands on the table.

"I know your name Clark, because I know your father, Jor-El and your mother, Lara Lor-Van. Very nice people I must say." Bardock said calmly.

Clark was wide-eyed. This stranger from another planet knows more about him then he does about him. This didn't sit well with him, but he was intrigued to learn more.

"How do you know my parents? As far as I'm concerned Krypton was destroyed." Clark asked leaning forward in his chair

"You see, I came from another dimension, with the purpose of find the planet that has plagued my mind in the form of visions. In my vision I see a baby boy in a space pod with a red blanket speeding away from an exploding planet. I searched for this planet a found it as soon as you left Kal-El. I tried to get the people to evacuate, but the stupid Kryptonian council wouldn't listen, until there was an earthquake. Your father, Jor-El asked if he and your mother could accompany me on my ship, I agreed. The Planet was suppose to blow six months from then, but time was running out when one of the cities disappeared." he said

"Kandor?" Clark asked

"Yes, Kandor, somehow it disappeared when we were evacuating. Anyway when we went into space and a storm hit us and then a bright hole appeared and tried to suck us in. Of course we made it out, but one of the ships holding the people of Argon City got sucked into the 'Phantom Zone' as your father called it, was never seen again. We went back to the planet I named 'Razia' and started to build a new life for everyone. Your father was a big help by far, and gave me the coordinates to this 'Earth' so that I could keep an eye on you and the planet. It was when you fell in the meteor shower that I sent drones to check out this planet in hopes of seeing if they could join us. We were all appalled by the savagery of the people and that of the Amazon's" Bardock said in disgust remembering those years.

"The Amazons? What about them?" Clark asked

"They rape and kill men for no reason! They even have the audacity to say they bring peace!" he spat "They have killed millions of baby boys! Just because of their gender!" He yelled trying to calm himself "If I hadn't started operation 'Moses' I would have destroyed that island!" he finished in pure rage.

"Explain this Operation Moses." Clark replied

"Basically when the Amazons kill the men and babies, we bring the men back with our medicine and we bring the babies aboard and infuse our DNA into their system so that they will live. Many of our women take in these boys, including my friend Fasha, you saw her earlier, and we take them into our ranks and raise them. We have done this for many years undetected and we will continue, that is if you stop it yourselves." Bardock said smugly.

"So you really do want to help us?" Clark asked

"If we make this alliance Kal-El, things will change for the better; we have the medicine to cure your diseases, improve housing for everyone, no one shall be left behind and that's a promise I intend to keep." Bardock said sincerely.

"What is it you want in return if we make the alliance?"Clark asked.

"Hmm. I never really thought about that."Bardock ponders "There is so much that we want to give to you, but nothing we actually want from you. You could give us bits of all your cultures. Samples of plants, animal DNA, and all the unwanted children you abort."Bardock said nonchalantly.

"Explain the last one" Clark asked.

"All life is sacred; your people have no right to take away the lives of unborn children therefore I would like all abortion laws taken down and all children unwanted to be given to the organization. We have plenty of planets to raise them on; they will grow up and become the future of the PTO." He said proudly.

Clark thought to himself, weighing Earth's options. They didn't really have anything to lose. So he decided to comply.

"Alright king Bardock you have a deal with the Justice League now you have to get past the world leaders in order for it to be sealed."

"That's fine by me." Bardock shrugged.

Clark got up to leave but he stayed behind. After hearing about his people of Krypton he wanted to know more.

"Tell me about my parents." Clark asked.

"They are on planet Razia in the city New Krypton, living peacefully but missing you. They knew not to interfere with your destiny that's why we waited all this time to make contact.

Clark seemed to understand and began to walk away.

Just so you know, the ship that carried the people of Argon City came back a few years after krypton's destruction. It was too crowded for them, they didn't want to share a planet, so we found a new planet for them to live on; all that's missing is the city of Kandor." He said.

Clark turned around slowly and looked to the king.

"I may be able to help with that. But I'll talk to you about it after you talk to the world leaders." with that he left.

* * *

Bardock went to speak with the world leaders and told them his offer. Many of them were happy with it, but they didn't like the idea of taking down the abortion laws. They felt the people would protest and rebel.

"King Bardock, most of what you asked for can be provided, but to strike down a law is a process. We have to get the people's consent." the President replied.

"Mr. President, you and I both know the people really don't have a choice. This democracy is tainted and needs to be cleansed of its immoral laws. Killing an unborn life is wrong. Give me control over it and this will be better for everyone." Bardock countered.

"What exactly do want with this?" the President of Russia asked.

"We want to take these innocent lives and raise them somewhere else. Over time we have claimed many habitable planets and have set up colonies. We recently found one not so far from this planet. I've sent expedition teams to get information on its conditions. It will be there that we will start another human race, a better one. Once the time on this planet is done, you will be guaranteed another place to stay. Everybody wins." Bardock explained.

The world leaders went over what they heard and in no time they had made their decision. The President of the U.S. stood from his seat and looked to Bardock.

"King Bardock, the people of this Planet have your allegiance." He announced

Bardock smirked and shook everyone's hands "Thank you very much everyone. It seems that you will see a brighter future. Today is a new day."

* * *

 _ **On the isle of Themyscira **_

Nature was calling the misty ocean by the time the women came to the shore. There were a few hundred of them, some were dressed in ancient Greek toga robes of various colors, and others were not wearing anything at all. The naked ones seemed hesitant, unsure of what they were about to do, the process of intercourse. They had heard many stories from their sisters and mothers, of men, and how much they craved for pleasure, and how they viewed women as trophies of lust, and treated them so.

"Mother, do I have to do this?" One of the naked women asked her mother, she was very hesitant to follow.

"This is necessary, love, to ensure the survival of our people. Themyscira needs daughters, and I am pretty much sure that you will provide one of the loveliest ones ever, Emma. Now, go!" she said moving her to the group.

"But what if it's a boy?" Emma questioned, wanting to know if the rumors she heard were true.

She saw her mother's gaze drift to the ground, trying to avoid the obvious answer to her daughter's query,

"Themyscira has no place for men, not then, not ever."

"You'll drown him, right? Leave him for dead in the wild. It doesn't feel right mother, this tradition. We rape and murder men, who have caused us no harm and kill innocent baby boys for no fault of theirs, babies who are not even capable of opening their eyes, let alone defend themselves. Even if it is a boy, it will be something I gave birth to, someone my womb nursed for nine months, someone whose kick I felt for the first time while running a hand over my stomach, making me feel complete, making me feel a whole different level of joy. How can any tradition, any rationale change that fact?"

"Who is filling your head with such lies, Emma?" Her mother took her by the shoulders and gave her a shake "Don't you know what hideous creatures men are? The things we do to them are nothing compared to the atrocities women have been subjected to in the man's world! Please, Emma! Do not shy away at the last minute!"

"Do you remember my father? What he looked like? How many of my older brothers did you drown before you finally conceived me?; ripped from your womb and fed to the lions as you looked on with pleasure at how they fought over the carcass of your unwanted child?"

Her answer was a hard slap across her cheek as her head turned sharply to the left upon impact.

"You will not defy the tradition of Themyscira that has been followed for countless centuries!" Her mother roared "You will follow your sisters in procreation and gift us with a girl, and if it's a boy, the necessary steps shall be taken, queen Hippolyta shall see to it!"

"I wish you had killed me too at birth. Someday we will have to pay for our sins." Emma spoke before turning around and leaving in a boat her fellow Amazons were waiting.

* * *

The Amazons reached the nearest ship and quietly climbed aboard, only to find that the men they saw were nowhere to be seen. The fog had begun to make it hard to see. The Amazons huddled into formation as they pulled concealed daggers out of their hair.

"Something isn't right" One of the Amazons whispered to the others. "Where are the men?" another asked. Emma was beginning to get nervous. This wasn't part of the procreation process. All the naked Amazons looked for any sign of movement that is until they heard footsteps. Out from the fog came an average height woman, with short black hair, and a tail? Then more footsteps were heard. Out from the fog, a man came and stood by the woman. He was well built with spiky black hair, a tail, and a scar on his left cheek. After him, men and women walked in formation behind them. _**'They must be soldiers'**_ Emma thought, then the woman spoke.

"Are you ladies _lost_? Or are you _looking_ for something?" She asked with dark hate in her voice.

"Where are the men that were on the vessel?" One of the Amazons asked drawing her dagger.

"They are at a safe distance away from you whore's" the woman answered.

"You dare mock us!" all the Amazons drew their daggers ready to attack the woman that insulted them "We are Amazons, the most skilled warriors of this world! You best watch your tongue wench!" One Amazon yelled

"It's only fair since, we know what you came to do" the man spoke finally.

"And what would that be, masculine swine!?" another retorted

"You came here seeking the men of this ship so you could offer them your bodies, and when they were finished you would kill them all and head back to your island. Is that right?" the man said.

The Amazons remained silent. That is what they'd planned to do, there was no denying that. But how this stranger knew of them was puzzling.

"What is it to you? We do what we must to survive. Nothing more nothing less."

"Killing men that have caused you no harm, is part of your survival!? Does the same go for the drowning of your sons and brothers!?" the man spoke with anger.

The Amazons slightly flinched at his outburst. This man had spoken calmly before and now shouted at them like dogs

"They were men! Men are monsters, who have committed acts far horrendous! We were just doing this world a favor!" The Amazon known as Delta yelled

"That makes you no better than them!" the woman yelled clenching her fists "You harlots kill innocent babies because of their gender! You're the real monsters!"

"They would have been no different! A man will never change! For you to be standing next to one makes me sick! I suggest you leave unless you know what's good for you traitor! Any woman that stands by man is a traitor, and all traitors must die!" Delta yelled getting into a defensive stance

The woman steps forward and smirks

"You are _sooo_ going to beg for mercy" the woman said getting into position

* * *

 **HOURS LATER**

The mothers and sisters were waiting for the boat to return, it usually didn't take that long. The ship they had spotted before the mist had mysteriously set in was not that far from the island. They began to worrying now, especially Emma's mother, Antoinette. She began worrying the poor girl might have suicidal thoughts, after all she is a young and has a fragile mind, it would be easy to corrupt her.

However, her fears proved baseless when several feminine silhouettes were spotted in the mist, walking towards the shore. The Amazons thanked Hera and rushed towards them; indeed it was the girls who had gone to impregnate themselves. But before they could reach further, eight other silhouettes appeared, making them freeze midway. The daughters emerged from the mist, but along with them appeared a man about six feet tall with black spiky hair parted and pointed in the opposite directions. He wore a strange armor, revealing his broad chiseled arms which seemed to reveal every muscle fiber underneath. His waist revealed a monkey-like tail wrapped neatly around it like a belt. The red bandana he wore was as red as the wine made by Dionysus himself. But the most peculiar feature about him was his eyes; completely dark and hollow, like he could see into your very soul.

Some of the women yelped and gasped at the strange man's form, while others stood there frozen. And behind him something else followed, a party of men and women walking in formation, until one short woman came and stood next to the man.

"My! My! My! Isn't it such a beautiful view?" Bardock said, looking up at the sky and then at the nude women in front of him and then at their fellow Amazons behind them, Fasha standing next to him punched him in the arm saying "Knock it off, they're the perverted ones" she whispered

"Release our daughters, stranger!" One of the clothed Amazons cried, pointing a sword in his direction.

Bardock signaled his soldiers to un-cuff the naked Amazons. When they did the women rushed to the others and embraced them. All of them were slightly bruised on their faces and torsos

"What did you do to them!?" Antoinette asked checking Emma's bruised side

Fasha stepped forward "I will admit that I defeated your daughters, but they had it coming"

Bardock spoke up "I am Bardock, King of the planet 'Razia'. We've come to earth seeking allies to the Planet Trade Organization, and upon coming here we found out you, the Amazons. We were appalled by your actions against men and children and decided to intervene. Sometime ago we decided to come to Earth and save all the men you killed and the newborn boys you drowned, one million innocent baby boys that you killed in cold blood. These acts cannot continue that is why I have come to discuss a treaty with your leader" Bardock spoke

"We will never turn away from our traditions! We will continue to cleanse this island of men starting with you!" one Amazon threw a spear at Bardock. Bardock made no effort to dodge; instead he caught the spear with his middle and index finger. The Amazons were shocked as he threw it at the woman having it land at her feet.

"Either you whore's bring your leader or things will get ugly" Fasha said cracking her knuckles.

Suddenly a horn was blown, and the sound of marched could be heard

Within a minute, thousands of armored Amazons marched their way to the shore, ready to slaughter these intruders.

"Okay, that's quite a number!" Fasha remarked with surprise, looking at each of these women with pity and disgust. She could crush each one of them without the slightest effort. These women needed to be taught a lesson. She looked at Bardock, waiting for his orders.

"Fasha we didn't come here to fight, we came to negotiate. Since these sluts want to fight, I'll deal with them myself." Bardock said stepping forward

"This is your last chance for your leader to come forward! We have come in peace, but you shall be the ones to go in pieces if you attack!" Bardock yelled, warning the armored Amazons.

The Amazons have never listened to a man and they didn't plan on doing so anytime soon. They lined up in box formation and raised their spears, and threw them at Bardock. Bardock only smirked as he powered up. The incoming spears were stopped in midair and dropped to the ground like rain as Bardock powered down.

"Please tell me is that the best you've got?" Bardock smirked as he crossed his arms. The Amazons were livid and drew their swords in anger ready to charge, when suddenly a commanding voice spoke up.

"ENOUGH!" The armored Amazons stopped their charge and bowed down. Every woman who stood there gave their way to a woman carrying a long sword in her hand. A tall pretty blonde with well-developed muscles made her way through wearing a golden tiara with a star mark on the forehead and armor that seemed to be made up of leather straps. She stopped right in front of the infantry, as she sheathed her word and walked over to Bardock, standing a few feet away.

"Greetings my name is Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. Please state your business." the queen said as command than a request.

"My name is Bardock, King of Razia, and Supreme leader of the Planet Trade Organization. We have come seeking to spread peace, gain allies, knowledge and technology, and also to flush out corruption wherever it may be" Bardock said sternly

"Why come to Themyscira then? We are a peaceful race and keep to ourselves." Hippolyta replied

Bardock looked at her liked she was crazy. "By being peaceful do you mean, raping men then killing them, then drowning the male offspring, and attacking without cause? Or am I missing something?" Bardock asked sarcastically

Hippolyta had to restrain herself from hitting Bardock, because that would only prove his point. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"You must understand that women have been at the mercy of man since the beginning. Men don't care about others, they only care to fulfill their deep desires, whether it be, sex, war or riches. Women have paid the price, and we are tired of it. The babies we drown would have been no different from their fathers." Hippolyta lectured

"You all are sluts; that much I found out for myself." Bardock eyed the Queen with curiosity "But hypocrites too? You call men monsters, when you yourselves have done things nothing short of horrendous. You rape and murder, innocent men to satisfy your own needs. Men who have mothers, sisters, daughters much like you. You claim to be the saviors of womanhood and yet you destroy the lives of those very same women you claim to protect. You kill maternity each time a boy child is born within your ranks, discarding him to the wild or drowning him in the rivers. I have studied your history, Amazons and found out that you are nothing but a bunch of uncivilized murderous horny women. The truth is that you talk of peace but what you actually crave for is war."

"What are you here for?" Hippolyta asked.

"We are here to offer you a second chance, to change your minds, to save you from this barbarism and lead you to a better world. Let us work together. Think of your people, Hippolyta."

"What if I say no?"

Bardock dropped his head in disappointment, letting out a long sigh while doing that.

"Then I'll turn this island to dust. We will take the necessary steps to flush out corruption where ever it may be, and will do so with smiles on our faces. There are those of your subjects that don't agree with your way of life, but have been forced to conform. Your own daughter questions your traditions, she feels ashamed to call herself an Amazon."

 _ **SMACK**_ The Queen could take no more, slapping the King, making his head turn sharply to his right. He began to rub his left cheek, it had little effect.

"You go too far Bardock!" the Queen was seething in anger at the mention of her daughter. "You know nothing about my daughter! She is the pride of the Amazons and she would never forsake us! Do you hear me!?" she yelled

Bardock smirks "Okay I'll admit I had that coming, but next time you won't get so lucky. I never said she would leave you. I just want you to understand the position you are putting her in. I have watched her become a noble warrior, and she continues to better herself. How can she continue, when people will bring up the dark side of her life? Do you want her people to be happy? Or do you want her to be ashamed of her heritage?"

The Queen begins to calm down, and lets Bardock's word register.

"I will do whatever I can to make Diana happy. I didn't think about her or how to change our ways. We've been stuck in the past for too long. Maybe it's time for a new day." She said looking into his eyes.

"That is why we are here." He said putting a hand on her shoulder

"Question. Who is her father? "Bardock asked curiously

"Our all father, Zeus."

"That guy really!? The one who SLEEPS with his own SISTER!?"

"If you mean by Hera, yes. Zeus and Hera are our primal deities." Hippolyta answered calmly, The Saiyan immediately smacked his forehead at the ridiculousness. The queen turned her head away blushing at the memories of Diana's conception, absentmindedly covering her stomach. Bardock was encased with laughter, but soon controlled himself and turned to the queen

"What your Zeus sees in mortal women is beyond me. I've seen some ancient pictures depicting Hera, at that time I assumed he would have never cheated on his wife. But, boy have you changed my views!" He said wiping a tear from his eyes

"Yes, he is a cheater; now please get back to point." Hippolyta was now embarrassed and wanted it to end quickly

"Right. You will change the traditions of procreation and let men live here on the island. Instead of Humans, allow my Saiyan brethren be your mates. We are more suitable in every way. Believe me."

"That will not sit well with my subjects" Hippolyta retorted

"You may not know it, but almost half of your subjects don't agree with your traditions, ask them yourselves" He pointed to the crowd. Hippolyta turned to the Amazons and made her announcement.

"Daughters of Themyscira! We have lived together in peace for centuries; there should be no secrets between us! Those of you, who don't agree with our ways, please come forward! This is a time for change! There will be no punishment for your decision!

With that, about one thousand Amazons stepped forward, receiving jeers and threats from the others.

"Traitors! Man-lovers! You deserve death! Blasphemy!" the others yelled

"SILENCE!" The Queen ordered to the angry Amazons. They quickly quieted down but still held their anger.

"You see. Even your own people want change. Are you satisfied enough to make that change?" Bardock asked

"Bardock change is difficult, especially for us" Hippolyta stated

"So, do you agree to our treaty?" Bardock looked straight at Hippolyta unblinking, unrelenting.

Hippolyta remained silent, torn between two choices; continue a tradition that is out dated or try to change for a better tomorrow, for a better hope.

"Hippolyta? Think of Diana." Bardock said

That did it. In the end, she chose Diana.

"Agreed."

Bardock smiled and turned to his party of soldiers.

"Fasha, commence 'Operation New Day'." Bardock called "Today is a new day"


	7. Chapter 7 Family

**Author's Note: Whoo this blizzard in Baltimore is really something! thank you my fellow readers for the reviews on chapter 6. Thank you** _ **Mdhunter**_ **,** _ **Sun the man of Hope**_ **, and** _ **Draig TrueEmperor9**_ **and all that reviewed. Your words mean a lot. Spoiler I need some names for Goku and Diana's child, it will be a girl, but I'm having trouble with a good name. Leave your name and the baby name in the reviews. Enjoy!**

 **Family**

 _ **On Planet Razia**_

Vegeta, and Goku, along with Raditz, Jin and Broly walk through the Razian royal palace and into the training arena. Goku was in awe of the size of the arena, it was the size of four football fields forming one big square.

"This. Is. Amazing! Just look at this place, a guy could get some serious training done out here!" Goku said thinking of the possibilities "I bet they don't have this on Planet Vegeta. Right Vegeta?" Goku asked looking to the sulking prince

"SHUT UP KAKAROT! Just because your father made himself a king does not mean you have to rub it in!" Vegeta yelled

"I didn't even say anything" Goku said scratching his head. Vegeta realized this and turned away to hide his embarrassment.

"Seems like the ' _Prince of all Saiyans'_ is jealous" Raditz said to Jin. Unfortunately Vegeta heard him.

"You may be royalty Raditz, but that doesn't change the fact that you will ALWAYS be beneath me!" Vegeta said with a smirk. Raditz was furious, even after all these years Vegeta still remained arrogant and boar-headed.

"That may be, but you will ALWAYS BE A SMUG CUNT!" Raditz retorted

Everyone was silent. They all looked between Raditz and Vegeta. Jin, Broly, and Goku stared with open eyes, ready to see Raditz be disintegrated before them. Vegeta slowly turned around two veins throbbing on his forehead, eyes wide at the gall of Raditz. This won't stand, not as long as there was breath in his body. Raditz stood in all his glory with a smirk on his face, daring the Prince to do something. That did it.

Vegeta powered up to super Saiyan and charged at Raditz ready to finish him. Raditz saw this and also turned super Saiyan, as Vegeta got closer Raditz created an after image and disappeared.

"WHERE IS HE!? THAT BASTARD HAS NO IDEA WHAT I WILL D-"

 **SMACK**

Before you could blink Vegeta was about ten feet underground with a giant crater that formed from the impact of the blow. The others flew into the air to get a good look at the damage, while a certain Saiyan that was supposed to be dead stood at the edge of the crater with a smirk on his face.

"Peek-a-boo, I destroyed you!" Raditz began to laugh as the others landed beside him. They looked into the crater to see two legs sticking out of the center.

"You do realize he will kill you once he wakes up right?" Goku said after looking at the crater.

"He'll want to, but he won't get to" Raditz says picking up the knocked out Prince

"What do you mean?" Goku asked. He was confused on what his brother was planning

"He'll be sent to Planet Vegeta and he'll find his way home to Earth" Raditz said signaling guards that Goku didn't detect.

"How did I not sense them? Why are you sending him back to our dimension? Goku asked

Jin grabbed his older brother's shoulder.

"As you can see this dimension has no place for people like Vegeta. He is part of the past Saiyans, the ones who will never truly change." Jin said

"That's not true. Vegeta has done great good in our world. He even saved the Earth before." Goku retorted

"Even so, he let his pride get in the way when he attacked Raditz" Jin said sharply

"Raditz was making him angry. What did you expect?" Goku said trying to reinforce his logic

"A true warrior doesn't give his opponent the time of day to make him lose focus" Broly finally spoke. Goku saw no use in trying to argue anymore. They did make some sense.

"I have to say, that was pretty funny though" Goku said trying not to laugh

"You'll be able to watch it again with the surveillance footage" Broly said smiling. Goku couldn't contain himself. The thought of rewinding to see Vegeta get pounded was too much.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Goku rolled on the floor clutching his stomach. "Oh Kami this is too much!" he got up and wiped tears from his eyes. "Please tell me you have popcorn here!"

"We can talk about that later, right now there is someone you should meet" Jin said

* * *

"Don't worry Lara; Bardock says Kal-El is doing fine. When he comes back you and Jor-El will be able to go and see him for yourselves, I promise." Gine said holding Lara's hand.

"It's been so long since Kal-El was a baby. I never got to be there for him as he grew up. We had to watch through cameras in order for us to not be seen. Now he is a grown man that doesn't really need his parents." Lara looked down in sadness

"Lara, don't talk like that! A child will always look to his parents for guidance, no matter how old, young, strong, or weak, it is our job to be their when the time comes. How do you think I felt when I couldn't see Kakarot all these years? He grew up not knowing of his parents and his little brother. Now he has a family of his own, and has moved on to make a future for himself. I'm just as sad as you are." Gine said trying to lift Lara's spirits

 **BANG!**

"Grandmother! Can you take these vermin off my hands please!?" said a teenage looking Raditz holding two twin boys under his arms as he walked into the room.

"Raditz Junior! You best watch how you talk about your cousins, before your uncle Jin hears you. This is not how a prince is supposed to behave!" Gine yelled taking the boys out of his arms and cuddling them.

"Forgive me grandmother, but how can I train in peace without these…THINGS pestering me?" Raditz Jr. exclaimed "Just because Auntie Raven is busy doesn't mean I have to babysit!" Gine narrows hers eyes and grabs the 5"11 teen by the ear, pulling him down to her level and says.

"A prince looks after his family. No. Matter. What. Am I understood?" Gine says twisting his ear.

"Yes! Yes! I understand! Please let me go!" Raditz Jr. says hopping on his feet like he had to pee. Gine lets him go and he runs off as quickly as possible. Gine then looks to the twin boys at her feet, with a glare that could scare an Oozaru out of its skin.

"Sidian. Col. What have I told you about bothering your cousin." Gine said sternly

We're sorry" they said in sync. Gine sighed. These boys will never learn.

"You two will stay in your rooms. If I hear a peep out of you, I will send you to Auntie Fasha and train with her sons."

The boys were wide-eyed, they had seen how hard Fasha pushed her sons, and they didn't want the same fate. So they went up the stairs to their room, waiting for their Grandmother to finish her talk.

"Better." Gine then sat down in here chair ready to talk to Lara, when the door opened and her Jin walked in along with Broly and someone else she didn't see.

"Jin, where have you been? You've been gone since this morning" Gine said with concern.

"Father sent me, Raditz and Broly on a mission" Jin replied

"After all these years he still keeps secrets." Gine said as she narrowed her eyes. What did he send you to do?" She asked

Jin did not answer her question; He and Broly stepped aside to reveal a man in an orange jumpsuit, with a familiar spiky hairstyle. The man stood scratching his head with a small smile, unsure of what to do except say.

"Hello"

Lara and Gine were both shocked. They have seen this person before but never up close. Gine wasn't sure if it was a dream and walked up to the man reaching for his face caressing his cheek. His eyes reminded her of someone she lost.

"Kakarot…Is it really you?" she asked

Goku held her hand and smiled. The twinkle in his eye said it all. Tears swelled in her eyes as Gine grabbed Goku into bear hug. Goku wasn't prepared for this, as his back started to break in half under the tiny woman's unusually strong grip. Before he could say anything she let go and grabbed his head down examining his body from head to toe.

"Oh my baby boy has come home!" she said pinching his cheeks.

"My Goodness! You're nothing but skin and bone! Don't worry. Mommy will have the chefs prepare a feast just for you! In the mean time you need a bath mister!" Gine begins to drag him into the bathroom.

* * *

Goku enters the tub as servant girls enter and begin to scrub him, _**EVERYWHERE**_. Goku yelps as one of the girls scrubs in his area, and as they dump cold water on his head.

After the bath is over they dry him and wrap him in a towel. They sit him in front of a mirror and Goku receives the full treatment. Two girls giving him a pedicure, two giving him a manicure, one combing his hair, and one rubbing cream on him and finally powder his face with one big _POOF_. They then drag him into a room and dress him in new Saiyan armor.

The armor consist of blue semi tight spandex, with long arm sleeves, the armor shoulder-less, and orange like his gi, with white outline, blue on the stomach and back padding, with the Whis symbol on the front and King Kai's big symbol on the back. They put on white gloves, and white boots with orange at the tip.

The girls then drag him to a dining hall and sit him before a long table with food that smelled like heaven. Goku was still in shock over his ordeal until Gine snapped him out of it.

 _Ding Ding Ding_

Goku looked up and saw that his mother was standing at the table; spoon and cup of wine in hand as she begins speak.

"I'd like to make a toast to my long lost son Kakarot, without him we'd never be here." She raises her glass. "To Kakarot"

"To Kakarot!" the others repeat as they raise their glasses.

Everyone then begins to eat, while Gine introduces Goku to everyone at the table.

"Kakarot this is your sister-in-law Violet. She gestures to the woman with purple eyes and purple dye in her hair.

"Hello dear brother" Violet waves. Goku waves back with a smile

"She is married to Raditz, and this is their son Raditz Jr. He is 17 years old." The teenage boy looked just like Raditz except less bulky, and he had his mother's purple eyes.

"Greetings esteemed Uncle" Raditz Jr. nods politely

"Hello Raditz Jr." Goku nodded back "Tell me. Is it ok if I call you RJ for short?" Goku asked

"Not at all, Uncle" RJ replies going back to eating

Gine then continues with the introductions. "Over here, this is your other sister-in-law Raven, along with her 6 year old twins, Sidian and Col"

"Hello dear brother" Raven waves with a smile. She had her shiny black hair braided into a ponytail, and she also wore a black dress that revealed a well toned leg, under her black and blue body armor.

"Hello Uncle Kakarot" the twins say in unison. They reminded Goku of how Trunks and Goten would always act when they were up to something.

"And now last but not least our dear friends Jor-El and his wife Lara Lor-Van" Gine said with joy.

"Hello Prince Kakarot" Lara waved to Goku

"It's nice to meet you Prince Kakarot" Jor-El nods to the lost Prince

"Nonsense, you two are family, there is no need for the formalities." Gine then looks to Goku "Your father saved the people of their planet before it exploded. Some of them live here on Razia in the city New Krypton, while the rest didn't want to share a planet and moved to another one." Gine finished

"Your father is a great man Kakarot, you should be proud." Jor-El said with much reverence.

"Thank you Mr. Jor-El, but the reason I came here was to meet my father. Where is he?" Goku asked

"You see Kakarot." Jin began "Our father is on an important mission right now."

"So important, that he can't come see his own son!" Goku said a bit hurt

"No it's not like that!" Jin retorted "He sent us to get you, so that we could be together as a family. He wants you to come and meet him" Jin finished

"Where?" Goku asked confused

"On Earth" Raditz spoke up

"But-" Goku began

"Of this dimension" Jin interrupted

"Oh. Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Goku says leaving from his seat

"Kakarot! Sit down and eat your food! You are being disrespectful to our guest!" Gine ordered.

Goku stopped in his tracks and quickly sat down and began to eat looking to his mother with child like eyes. Gine couldn't resist.

"Don't worry Kakarot. Jin will escort you and the El's to Earth, but right now rest, be merry, you are here with family. Now tell us about your life in the other dimension"

Goku went on to tell them about how he lived in the mountains, he told them about how he met Bulma and that he didn't know she was a girl. He then told them about the dragon balls and all the epic battles he fought in his youth, he then told them how he promised Chi-Chi she would be his bride and then married her. They had a son Gohan, who had hidden powers as a child, as seen when Raditz came to Earth. He told them about Vegeta, King Kai, Frieza and how he trained to become a super Saiyan. He explained how he fled Namek's explosion, by hopping into the Ginyu's space pods and traveling all the way to Yardrat, there learning the instant transmission. He traveled back to Earth only to be beat by Frieza. He told them how Vegeta's son Trunks had come from the future to warn him about the Androids, and his heart virus. Later on he mentioned Cell and his tournament and how Mr. Satan was literally swat away like a fly. He fought Cell only to let his son Gohan take a shot. He mentioned how Gohan had become a Super-Saiyan 2 and let his cockiness get the best of him and how Cell prepared to self-destruct only for him to sacrifice his life to save the Earth.

Goku told them that he stayed dead and about the Otherworld Tournament, and how he was able to return to earth for a day and compete in the Martial Arts Tournament. There he learned he had another son named Goten, and that Gohan had a girlfriend named Videl who was Mr. Satan's daughter. Watching the tournament he learned that Goten and present Trunks could turn Super-Saiyans at the age of 7 and 8.

He explained the Supreme Kais, Majin Buu and Badbidi, and how he was able to go Super-Saiyan 3. He talked about the three different Buu's, the fusion technique and how Vegeta came up with the plan to use a spirit bomb and finish him off.

Later he talked about Beerus, Whis, and the Saiyan God transformation. Then he told them about his training with Whis and how he became a Super-Saiyan God or SSGSS, and his fight with Golden Frieza. He finally told them about Gohan and Videl having a baby girl, his divorce from Chi-Chi and him living in the mountains being a farmer.

"That's quite an impressive story Kakarot" Jin said in awe

"You bet! Did you hear about the Super-Saiyan god transformation! Please train me Uncle!" RJ said begging with his hands

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with that dreadful woman. My boys deserve the best like Violet and Raven." Gine said proudly. Violet and Raven were happy that their mother-in-law approved of them.

"Tell me Kakarot. When can I see my grandchildren and my great-grandchild?" Gine excitedly asked

"Maybe later. Right now I want to meet my father. Can we please go now?" Goku asked anxiously

"Alright. I'll have somebody prepare the ship, in the mean time just relax." Jin said wiping his mouth

"Fine. Where is the Gravity chamber?" Goku asked "I could use a good workout" he said stretching

"This way Uncle! Please, follow me!" RJ said running out the hall in a hurry. Goku quickly ran after him so he wouldn't lose him.

* * *

While in the chamber Goku taught RJ how to control his energy blast so that in a situation innocent lives won't be lost. RJ was happy to learn much from his uncle.

Goku asked RJ how to regenerate his tail. RJ asked Goku to lie on his stomach, when he did RJ applied pressure just above the tail hole with his foot, and voila Goku had a new tail. RJ then showed Goku how to withstand the effects of the full moon.

" Wow that's amazing RJ, you really have come a long way for someone your age, you're even stronger than my son when he was a kid, that's impressive!" Goku said with genuine awe.

"Thank you Uncle. Grandpa always said to prepare for any situation, because there will be others that are stronger." RJ replied

"Hmm. Good advice. Keep up the good work RJ. I'll see you later" Goku said as he walked away.

Goku then walked around the palace and spotted his sisters-in-law sitting in the royal garden and decided to say hello.

"Hello" he said simply

"Kakarot! What a surprise. We thought you were training with RJ" Violet said as she turned around in her seat.

"Yes, I was, but then I got bored. I gave him some pointers and in return he gave me this." Goku said as he turned around showing them his tail.

"Oh my! He grew out your tail! How do you feel?" Raven asked with concern

"Well at first it hurt, but then it felt fine. Like the feeling you get when pull out a splinter" Goku explained. The women understood and were more relaxed. None of them had to grow back their tail.

"So how does it feel to be royalty?" Goku asked

"It's boring when you have to sit in the palace all day" Raven said simply

"The fun part is going out and beating evil tyrants to a bloody pulp" Violet said with bloodlust rich in her voice.

Goku and Raven looked at her like she had lost it. Violet looked back at them confused.

"What? You know it's true! Going out and testing yourself is a real thrill! It's not my fault I enjoy it. You'll see what I'm talking about after four days tops in this place!" Violet explained

"Anyway. What is it that you wanted to do Kakarot?" Raven asked

"Well, I was wondering if you two, would like to give me a personal tour of the city" Goku said sheepishly

Violet and Raven looked to each other and gave a devious smirk, then looked back to Goku.

"We'd thought you never ask" They both said in unison. The women grabbed Goku and took him to do something no man wants to do.

* * *

Shopping

They took him to the Gateway Mall. This was no ordinary mall. It was an inter-galactic mall. It was like Wall Street in space, the world trade center. It served everyone's needs. Space ship parts, food, clothes, equipment, you name it this mall had it. For Goku to go shopping with two shop crazed female saiyans, only death could save him.

The shopping was supposed to show Goku around and give him a sense of what kingdom he ruled over, instead it made his feet ache and his arms heavy from the tower of bags and boxes he was forced to carry. Violet and Raven couldn't decide what outfits they liked best and asked Goku which one he liked. Of course Goku didn't know what to say! How could he tell his sisters-in-law that the lingerie they wore looked good without blushing?

It was when he dropped off the things at the palace that he got some rest. He pulled out a senzu bean and was instantly healed. After his ordeal he decided to go to the city and explore by himself. Little did he know was that someone was following him.

Goku walked through the city Gateway and saw wonderful things. Skyscrapers, trees, high quality restaurants, and floating vehicles like the ones on his earth. Here everything was tranquil, there was no poverty, no discrimination, this was a dream come true.

"Excuse me" a voice spoke. Goku turned around and saw a Saiyan woman that stood just below his chin, with a high ponytail, olive toned skin, hazel eyes, and curves that could make any man drool with lust.

"Hello" Goku said simply

"Hello my name is Orka, I saw you in the palace and was wondering who you were" Orka stated

"Oh, well my name is Goku, but my family here calls me Kakarot" Goku replied

"Kakarot? As is Prince Kakarot?" Orka asked getting flustered

"Yep that's me! I just came here to explore this great city!" Goku said happily

Orka was embarrassed, after seeing Goku get naked in the bathroom she began to have _**thoughts**_ in her head. She thought he was a servant after seeing him carry boxes for the Princesses, so she followed him to the city and wanted to get to know him. She didn't know he was the prince!

"I didn't know you were the prince everyone's been talking about!" Orka answered

"Well I am kinda new here. My brothers decided to get me today, don't worry I'm just as surprised as you are" Goku said with a smile

Orka was blushing profoundly and Goku took notice and held her cheek to see what was wrong.

"Are you okay? Your face is so hot" Goku said concerned

Orka melted like butter at the prince's touch, his masculine musk and his breath filled her senses. Her body became hot as she wanted to kiss the man before her. She was in heat and he was the only thing that she felt that could relieve her.

"What's that smell?" Goku asked as he sniffed the air

Orka realized that he smelled her pheromones. She quickly calmed herself and swatted the air when he wasn't looking.

"I don't smell anything" Orka lied

"Well it's gone now. Oh darn I have to be back at the palace, I'm finally going to meet my father. Well good bye Orka" Goku said as he used instant transmission.

"Goodbye my Prince" Orka said to herself

* * *

 _ **At the Palace**_

Goku appeared out of nowhere in front of Jin. Jin was startled and swung his arm at the figure. But Goku managed to dodge in time.

"Finally! I got tired of people hitting me when I appear." Goku said at his accomplishment

"What the hell Kakarot! You scared the shit out of me!" Jin said as he calmed down

"Sorry. I just came to see if the ship was ready." Goku replied

"It's ready. Jor-El and Lara are waiting at the ship, we best get going now." Jin stated

"Okay let's go!" Goku said running down the hall

* * *

 _ **At the launch pad**_

Everyone came to wish Goku, Jor-El and Lara a safe journey to Earth. Goku was finally going to meet his father. As he turned to walk aboard the ship; he was stopped by Violet and Raven.

"Kakarot wait!" Raven shouted. Goku turned to see Raven and Violet carrying boxes and a bottle filled with a glowing red liquid.

"What's this?" he asked

"These are just some things you'll need for your journey" Violet answered

"Food, clothes, armor" Violet then handed him the bottle "Hair oil" Raven finished

"Hair oil?" Goku questioned

"This is no ordinary hair oil. This oil was made from the Razian Passion Fruit. The juices are strong enough to relax a Saiyan's hair, all the Saiyans use it. How do you think we got our hair to be like this?This could come in handy. "Raven explained

"Aww thanks guys" he grabbed them both in a hug and kissed them both on the cheek. "You two are the best sisters a prince could ever have. Thanks" Goku said happily

"It's the least we could do after taking you to the mall" Violet replied. Goku shuddered at the thought. He would forever have nightmares of that horrible experience.

"Please don't speak of that. I want to forget it as soon as possible" Goku said fearfully

Raven and Violet just laughed and gave their brother in law a hug and leaving him to go aboard. Everyone waved goodbye as the ship took off into outer space.

* * *

While in the ship Jor-El and Lara went to their quarters, leaving Jin and Goku alone in the cockpit.

"So what's he like? Our Father" Goku asked

"He looks just like you, with hair. He is very cunning and wise when he approaches a situation. It was because of you he changed and how he made all this possible" Jin

"How exactly?" Goku asked

"When he got his psychic powers he kept having visions of you and your future. It was because of your future, that he was inspired to change ours."Jin

"Wow! That's amazing!" Goku said astonished

"I always wanted a brother that was closer to my age. Dad always told me so much about you." Jin replied

"Well now big brother is here so you don't have to worry" Goku said flexing his muscles

Jin just laughed. All his life he had striven to be what his long lost brother was even though he wasn't there. His integrity and will to move on was what inspired Bardock to change the future and that was passed on to him, he would forever be in Goku's debt, without him he would have never been born.

"Hey Jin, What level of Super-Saiyan have you achieved so far?" Goku asked

"Super-Saiyan 2. Why do you ask?" Jin replied

"Well since I got my tail, I've been thinking of a new transformation that's comes to mind, but I need to test it before I show you" Goku answered

"Well I'm sure you'll get it when you have time."Jin replied

There was a moment of silence between the brothers, everything happened so fast in such little time. It was as if it were a dream. Finally Goku spoke to break the awkwardness.

"Question. Why is our father on Earth?" Goku asked

"Oh, well you see after defeating Frieza, he took over the PTO. He changed it from space pirating into an Inter-Galactic Peace Corps. He went to countless planets acquiring technology, allies and spreading peace. He's gone to Earth to see if they would like to join us. If he was successful, he's probably fixing its problems like, poverty, hunger, stuff like that" Jin explained

"Wow that's amazing!" Goku said astonished. "Can't we get there any faster?" he asked anxiously

"Alright, Alright, Let me put in hyper-drive, but first press that yellow button." Jin pointed to on Goku's side.

Goku pressed the button, and then Jin began to speak into an intercom.

 _ **Attention Passengers. Please Fasten yourselves into place as we are about to go into Hyper-Drive.**_

Suddenly the ship's engines revved with a flash they disappeared into a tunnel of light.

* * *

 _ **On Earth in the Country of Colombia**_

Bardock had visited the slums of Colombia and decided he should move the people out and rebuild their homes. He put them into camps where they received clean water and healthy food. They also received medical attention, but there seemed to be too many people.

"Oh jeez, this isn't working! All these people are going to go crazy now that our food supply is running low. I just took them out of their homes only to help them, now it seems I've made things worse!" Bardock said pacing in his tent.

A soldier walks in making him lose his train of thought.

"Excuse sir"

"What is it? I'm kinda in the middle of something." Bardock said trying not to get angry

"There is a man here that wants to see you"

"Is it my son?" Bardock asked with a smile

"No. it's a man named Lex Luthor"

' _ **Could this day get any worse? I thought the devil was supposed to be in hell!'**_ Bardock thought to himself.

"Bring him in" Bardock said sternly

The soldier left out the tent, and came back followed by a bald man in a black suit followed by two big Bodyguards. The bald man had a coy smile on his face as he stepped up to the table.

"Greetings King Bardock, My name is Lex Luthor, Head of LexCorp." Lex said smugly

"I know who you are Mr. Luthor, I did my research. Now what can I do for you?" Bardock said crossing his arms

"Ah straight to the point I see. Love it. Well as you may know I'm a business man like yourself, and seek to change the world." Lex replied

"Not the way I see, but please continue." Bardock scoffed

"I'm here to offer you an alliance. Think of it like this "The PTO and LexCorp, working side by side', you'll get full support from me and my company and the people of Metropolis." Lex offered

"In exchange for what?" Bardock asked raising his eyebrow

"Access to all your 'Advanced Technology, nothing major" Lex shrugged

"Hmm let me think. NO" Bardock said going back to his work

"It's a shame. I was really looking forward to a mutual business transaction." Lex said as if he was sad

"If you'll excuse me Mr. Luthor I need to get back to work" Bardock said sternly

"If you insist, I'd hate for the people here find out that you have a food shortage" Lex said turning to the exit

Bardock pauses and looks to the well dressed man with dark eyes.

"How would you know about that? Only I have that information!" Bardock shouted

"Well when the poor people in other parts of Colombia found out you were giving away food, shelter and medicine, they just had to see for themselves." Lex smiled coyly

"You sent all these people here? What is wrong with you?! These are people's lives you're messing with!" Bardock yelled destroying his desk

"Your speech of ending hunger, and poverty, inspired the people of the world. You should be happy that they have faith in you, unless that was all a lie to butter them up. If you join me I could help you." Lex explained

"Never" Bardock said clenching his fist

"Too bad, all these people giving up everything for a dream. Well, good luck King Bardock." With that, Lex left the tent.

Bardock looked down in defeat everything was about to fall apart. Then a soldier walked into the tent getting his attention.

"Sir! One of our ships is heading this way."

Bardock looked up in realization, the energy he was sensing, it was like no other power, it could only be one person.

"Kakarot" Bardock said with a smile.

He walked out of the tent and looked up to the sky to see two figures descending onto his camp. One of which was a reflection of himself. He walked forward to meet the two figures. Everyone in the camp looked on in wonder, children running up to the flying strangers receiving, treats and head pats. It was then that one of them stepped forward to meet Bardock.

"Hello…Dad" Goku said awkwardly

"Hello, my son" Bardock said with a smile. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah, you could say that." Goku said scratching his head

A few moments went by and Bardock finally broke the ice.

"Aren't you gonna give your old man a hug?" Bardock said spreading his arms

Goku ran and tackled his father into a bear hug. Bardock returned it and they stood there, the people cheered, as the prodigal son finally meets his father. Tears in both their eyes, both holding on as if this was dream, they didn't want to forget.

Finally they let go and looked into each others eyes. They both saw the same drive, the same will and integrity that ran through their veins. It was what made them closer as family.

"Look at you! You got my hair and certainly my good looks! I bet you're a ladies' man like yours truly." Bardock smiled as he looked at his son. Goku just laughed.

"I don't like to toot my horn but…Yeah" Goku said polishing his nails. Both them laughed at the humor.

"I really missed you Kakarot." Bardock said solemnly. "I've spent years trying to build a legacy for you and your brothers, speaking of which." Bardock looked to the remaining figure.

"Jin! Get your tail over here!"Bardock smiled "Thank you for bringing your brother to me"

"It's no problem dad, it's nice to have a brother around" Jin said looking at Goku

Bardock stepped back to look at his sons. He was proud to call them his, but right now they had bigger fish to fry.

"Well, now that we've finished braiding each others hair, it's time to get back to work." Bardock said walking away

"Whoa wait a minute. I, your long lost son, have finally come to meet you and now you what to put me to work!" Goku said in disbelief

"How else are we going to help these people? There is a problem I need help with, now you can either stand there, sass me, or you can come with me and save the people." Bardock replied

Goku looked to Jin for guidance in this situation.

"Is he always like this?" Goku asked

"You have no idea" Jin answered

"I'm waiting Kakarot" Bardock called

"Go with him. Maybe this'll give you some 'father son bonding' time."Jin whispered

"Fine, But what will you be doing?" Goku asked

"Jor-El and Lara also have a long lost son. Don't worry I'll be around" Jin assured

Goku nodded and gave his little brother a hug. Jin flew to the space ship above leaving Goku to walk with his father through the camp.

"So what's this 'problem' you have?" Goku asked

"I came here to this country, seeking to rebuild the slums into something better. In order to do so, I needed the people out of the way while construction was going on. We offered them shelter, food, and medicine if they stayed in our camps. Soon enough, more and more people came using up our resources. We are down to a five day's worth of food and time is running out." Bardock explained

"That is a problem. Maybe if I—"

Goku was interrupted by a small tug on his pants. He looked down to see a little boy that was crying. Goku kneeled down to the child's level.

"What's wrong little one?" Goku asked softly

"Me duele el brazo" the boy said showing his arm. There was a piece of glass sticking out.

"Darn that's a serious wound. Can I pull it out for you?" Goku gestured so that the boy understand.

"Si, Si," the boy nodded.

Goku held the boy's arm and pulled the glass out quickly. The boy started crying, but calmed down when Goku wrapped his arm in a cloth. Goku reached into his pocket and gave the boy something.

"Here eat this, it will make you better" Goku said holding a senzu bean. The boy was hesitant to take it.

"Don't' worry, think of it as medicine" Goku gestured for the boy to eat it. The boy gave in and ate the bean. When he swallowed, Goku began to undo the cloth, much to the boy's protest.

"Parada, por lo que necesito!" the boy exclaimed

Goku smiled and gestured to the boy's arm. The boy looked at his arm and saw that it was healed. He began to shout with joy.

"Mi brazo es curado!, mi brazo es curado!" the boy cheered. Goku laughed and gave the boy a light pat on the head.

"Gracias por curarme señor!" the boy said as he waved goodbye

"You're welcome!"Goku called back

"I see you're good with kids, runs in the family." Bardock smirked

"Well I just did what was right" Goku shrugged

"What was that thing you gave to that boy?" Bardock questioned

"Oh it was a senzu bean" Goku answered "It can heal injuries and it can also keep a person full for ten days" Goku replied

"Ten days huh?" Bardock did a double take, "TEN DAYS!" He yelled

Bardock grabbed Goku by his armor.

"Kakarot! Do you know what this means?!" Bardock asked with a smile

"Uh…No?" Goku said unsure of what happened

"We're saved! These beans could solve the food shortage problem! My boy you're a genius!" Bardock said hugging Goku tightly.

"In your face Luthor!" Bardock shouted to the sky

"Who?" Goku asked

"Not important. How many beans do you have?!" Bardock asked excitedly

"Uh..Let's see 1...2…3...10! Ten beans" Goku said showing them to Bardock

"With one we'll be able to produce a whole field of beans" Bardock said

"Soldier!" Bardock called to the nearest soldier

"Yes sir!" The soldier saluted

"Take this bean to Planthor and have him grow as many of these as he can in five days! King's orders!" Bardock commanded as he gave away the bean

"Yes sir! Right away!" the soldier then turned and hurried to his destination

Bardock looked to his son with proud eyes; maybe it was time to give him the news.

"Kakarot I—"

 _ **WHOOSH**_

The wind blew violently for a moment then settled, revealing a man in a red jumpsuit, and a lightning bolt on his chest. He then came forward to Goku and Bardock.

"Excuse me, my name is Wally West but you can call me Flash." The man said

"What seems to be the problem _Flash_?" Bardock asked

"We have a situation going down in the Caribbean, and we really need some extra hands" Flash explained

"Is there a fight going on?" Goku said excitedly

"Yeah kinda, we could really use the help" Flash said anxiously

"Is okay if I go?" Goku asked looking to Bardock

"Sure I'll take care of everything down here" Bardock assured

"OK" Goku looked to the Flash "Lead the way"

"OK race ya" the Flash said getting ready

"Ooh a race. Prepare to be amazed." Goku said stretching his legs

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" with that Goku and the Flash zoomed off leaving behind orange and red speed trails.

"Kids." Bardock smirked "Can't live with them. Can't live without them"

END

 **Goku's new family:**

 **Violet: Pun on violent, has purple eyes, and purple hair dye**

 **Raven: She digs black**

 **Sidian: Pun on Obsidian. Looks like Gohan in Saiyan saga**

 **Col: Pun on Coal.**

 **Gine is one of those incredibly strong little ladies**

Orka: Pun on Okra. She's probably a onetime thing

Spanish Translations In order:

1\. My arm hurts

2\. Yes, yes

3\. Stop, i need that!

4\. My arm is healed, my arm is healed!

5: Thank you for healing me sir

Links to pictures **are at 'imgur .com' website type in 'avatarHiccup'. Remove the spaces in the links** :

Goku's armor: i. imgur 7ZvHkAN .jpg

Violet has a flipped shag: i. imgur SnvSuZO .jpg

Raven's hair: i. imgur cuKGAV0 .jpg

Orka: i. imgur jF5KzHZ .jpg

 **Please leave review's Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8 Sanction

**Author's Note: Hello my fellow readers! I hope you're enjoying this snow like I am. Another day of no school in Baltimore. Please review it really helps, I now know the feeling when people don't review, it sucks terribly. Enjoy chapter 8!**

 **This chapter will be on the JL episode 'Doomsday Sanction'**

* * *

 **Sanction**

On the island of San Baquero, the wind was blowing and lightning flashed in the sky as ash and smoke rose from the volcano. Watchtower personnel were getting people into evacuation pods down by the harbor while other League members such as Hawk, Vixen and Wonder Woman gathered people into trucks, and cleared roadways.

Wonder woman had just moved a boulder of the road before Flash and Goku arrived.

"Hey, our radios are barely working. I'm spending half my time running messages around." Flash replied

"It's the electro-magnetic interference from the volcano" Wonder woman explained. She then looked next to Flash and see's a tall handsome man with gravity defying black hair.

"Who's this?" She asked

"Oh this is …." Flash began

"Goku, Son Goku of the Planet Trade Organization" Goku cut in

"Yeah! Goku! He's with those PTO guys" Flash smiled while scratching the back of his head

"Well it's nice to meet you Goku. I'm Diana or Wonder woman. Are you here to help us evacuate the island?" Wonder woman asked

"Evacuation? I thought there was a fight going on." Goku asked looking to Flash

"A fight against nature" Flash smiled. Goku narrowed his eyes "But that doesn't matter right now we need all the help we can get. Where's Superman?" Flash asked

"He's inside the volcano." Wonder woman replied. She put her hand to her ear "Superman, how's it going in there?"

* * *

 ** _In the Volcano_**

" _Can you read me any better than before?" she asks_

" _You're dropping in and out. It depends on where I am" Superman replies_ "I'm trying to ease the pressure of the volcano. If I can dig some tunnels off the main core, maybe I can stop the eruption before it starts." He explains

As he digs through the solid rock Superman makes his way into a chamber of some sorts to allow the magma behind him to releases into the chamber.

" _When will you be able to tell if it's working?" Wonder woman asks_

" _Hard to say"_ He begins to use his X-ray vision to see to the magma in the main core rising _. "I could just as easily set it off, so I'll have to go slow. Just get everyone clear as soon as you can"_ Superman replies

* * *

"He's preoccupied at the moment. Flash go help stragglers. Goku come with me" Wonder woman commands flying away.

Flash looks to Goku before running off and says "Lucky you". Goku then flies after the Amazon princess.

* * *

 ** _In the Volcano_**

Suddenly the rocks on the ceiling begin to fall, and the chamber shakes. Superman loses his balance and turns to see a figure standing in the smoke. The smoke clears, revealing a hideous Doomsday.

" **Superman… I'm here to kill you. Is this a bad time**?" Doomsday says before he charges

Doomsday tackles Superman into the magma pit holding him down and begins to punch him repeatedly. After the fourth punch, Superman uses his legs to kick Doomsday away, propelling him into the wall. As he begins to recover he uses his heat vision to cut a boulder from above, having it land on Doomsday. Doomsday isn't hurt and lifts the boulder with ease.

" **I remember those eyes** " Doomsday says recalling the time Justice Lord Superman lobotomized him.

He then throws the boulder at Superman, knowing he would dodge and tackling him again in midair into the wall. He then punches Superman in his eyes with his bone-knuckled fist, making Superman's eyes blurry.

" **Let's see you do that again** " Doomsday replies

Superman opens his eyes only to be blinded by another bone-knuckled punch. As he stumbles Doomsday walks up behind him preparing to bring the hammer on Superman with his fist together. Super recovers and dodges just in time to deliver a right-cross to the behemoth and then another, knocking him back to the ground.

"I know who you are, but I'm not the one who hurt you" Superman said trying to reason with Doomsday

" **Superman is Superman. I will kill you!** " Doomsday says with determination

"Why?" Clark asks

" **It's what I am, I don't care why** " Doomsday replies as he attacks again.

He charges Superman and they both grab each other as they fall into the magma below.

* * *

In the forest Diana and Goku fly around looking for people to help. Diana spots some people walking on the path.

"Goku down there" she points

Suddenly a nearby tree falls down threatening to crush the family of four.

"Aaaaahh" they scream preparing for the worst. When they realize nothing happened the looked up to see a man with spiky hair holding up the tree with one hand. The man smiles and throws the tree away.

"Is everyone alright?" Goku asks the people.

"Si, si. Thank you señor" The father spoke

Diana landed before them and said to Goku. "How did you get here so fast, they were sure to be crushed?" She asked shocked

"Superspeed?" He said as a question

"It doesn't matter; right now we need to get these people to the harbor." Diana replied

"Right. Ok, everyone hop on." Goku said offering his back

As they carried the family to the harbor Diana couldn't help but marvel at Goku. He was like no man she had ever met. He wasn't perverted like most men, and he wasn't selfish either, he put his all into saving this family that would have died, risking his life as well. It's not like the other league members wouldn't have tried the same but when it comes to it you can't save everyone. Maybe that ideal needed to change she thought.

* * *

 ** _At Cadmus_**

"GPS puts the stolen pod on San Baquero. Doomsday went right back after Superman. I love a well-condition soldier." General Eiling says with a smile

"And what will your soldier do after he's killed Superman! We can't leave him loose. For all we know he'll try to kill everyone on the planet! He has to be stopped, before he leaves that island!" Amanda Waller exclaimed

The general turns to Waller and says "But how am I suppose t—"

"I DON'T CARE GET IT DONE!" with that she leaves the room to Eiling by himself.

Eiling turns to the phone on the table and dials a number.

"This is Eiling. Authorization 'Firewall'." He orders

 ** _In a submarine under the sea_**

"Target locked. Package is ready."

"Deliver the package"

 ** _Whooosh_**

The submarine then launches a missile from under water into the sky above.

* * *

At the San Baquero one of the escape pods is filled and left the harbor. Flash has just arrived to drop off a child, while Vixen takes her into the remaining escape pods. Flash turns to the sky and see's Wonder woman and Goku both hold Ambulances and gently putting them down. Wonder woman then reaches to her communicator.

"Superman, give me an update" she asks

" _(Grunt)…Something's come up (Grunt)" Superman says_

* * *

 ** _In the Volcano_**

Superman has been tossed into a stalagmite, breaking through, before he recovers in midair "Just keep doing what you're doing" Superman replies. He flies straight at Doomsday ready to attack.

As he gets close Doomsday gives him a left-cross to the face, in return Superman punches him once in the face and three times to the torso, only for Doomsday to hit him back twice with his bone knuckles.

Superman recovers quickly and tackles him into the magma.

" _Aaaah(grunt)"_ is the only thing Diana hears on the speaker.

"Where are you I'll come help" She says as she begins to leave

"No, stay with the evacuation this isn't important, getting those people to safety is" He says before he returns to his fight.

* * *

Goku looks to Diana, seeing that she is troubled "What's wrong?" He asks

"Superman's in trouble, something is happening in the Volcano" she replies

Goku narrows his eyes at the volcano, something was off "I'll go take a look" Goku says flying off

"Goku wait!" she calls after him but he is too far to hear her. "May the gods be with you Son Goku" She whispers as she turns her attention back to the docks.

"Move it out!" She commands. The pods and the people start to leave together.

* * *

 ** _Inside the Volcano_**

Goku blasted his way through the rocks, into the direction of the strange energy signature. When he made it through he saw a hideous monster, holding a man up in the air, preparing to finish him. Goku quickly charged at the monster through the air landing powerful punch sending it to the wall. Superman looked to the new stranger, seeing a familiar hairstyle through the smoke.

"Bardock what are you doing here? He asked the stranger. The smoke cleared as the man walked towards him offering a hand. Superman saw that this wasn't Bardock.

"Hi my name is Goku, son of Bardock. You must be Superman, yes?" Goku asked

Superman reached for his hand letting Goku pull him up. He must be Bardock's son; no else he knew had that hair.

"Yes I'm Superman. Thanks for the help, but I can handle it from here" Superman replied

"From the looks of it, that THING had you on the ropes. How bout we work together? Sound good?" Goku asked with a smile

"Sure, but be careful that THING packs a wallop." Superman said looking to Doomsday.

"I hope this suit is lava-proof" Goku said floating above the magma

Doomsday had just recovered and looked back to see another figure beside Superman.

" **This battle is between me and Superman, if you want to die as well then by all means join the fun!** " Doomsday said charging the two.

Goku and Superman split up to gain some ground. Doomsday landed in the magma and turned around only to be blindsided by a roundhouse kick from Goku, which propelled him into a punch prepared by Superman. Doomsday is then hit by a barrage of energy blasts to his front, as he put his arms in X formation to block them. While from behind Superman uses his Heat vision to blast Doomsday. The forces begin to push Doomsday in as he gets weakened by the blasts. Then out of nowhere Doomsday swats one of Goku's energy balls away into the ceiling, making the rocks above fall on Goku. While Goku is distracted, Doomsday jumps at Superman through the heat vision blast, tackling him into the lava.

"Man that thing is tough" Goku said as he gets out of the rock pile. He looks around looking for Superman only to see him, shirt ripped and Doomsday punching him in the stomach. "That's it!" Goku yells charging at Doomsday. Goku grabs Doomsday by the spikes on his back and hurls him back across the chamber.

"You okay?" Goku asks a panting Superman

"Never better" Superman says with a smile. "LOOK OUT!" Superman yells as Doomsday tackles them both into the wall, lava spilling out the hole.

* * *

 ** _At the Watchtower_**

"Another transport just landed on the mainland. They're over half done" Batman says looking at the monitors. Suddenly there is an alarm and J'onn looks to see what it is.

"I don't believe it, it's a nuclear missile, headed straight for San Baquero." J'onn says shocked

"And from the spectro-graph its war-head is lined with Kryptonite. Can we hit it from up here?"Batman asks

"No, it's moving too fast. But who fired it?" J'onn asks looking to Batman

* * *

 ** _At Cadmus_**

Amanda Waller was at her desk typing when she heard a phone ring in her draw. She pressed a button to open it and picked up the phone thinking it was the president.

"Yes Mr. President" she answered

" **Call off the missile** " Batman said sternly

"How did you get this num-?" She began

" **The missile headed for San Baquero!** " Batman exclaimed

Waller didn't understand at first but then she realized with shock what 'missile' Batman was talking about.

" **If anyone dies on that island today, I'm coming for you!** " Batman threatened

Waller tries to play it cool with her response in order to throw Batman off.

"You do what you have to and so will I" with that she dropped the phone and marched into the hall looking for one man and one man only.

"EILING!" she yelled

* * *

"She didn't know" Batman said to J'onn as he dropped the phone.

"Captain Atom is on his way from Southern California" J'onn replied

"His top speed is under Mach 2 he'll never get there in time!" with that Batman ran down the hall, bumping into people along the way as he finally made it to the Javelin hanger.

"CLEAR THE HANGER NOW!" he ordered 3 league members. They ran as quickly as they could to get away. Batman hopped inside a Javelin ship and initiated the drop sequence. The computer then spoke.

"Initiating Emergency Drop in 3…2…1" with that the Javelin drop door opened up allowing the ship to enter outer space. Batman directed the ship to Earth. It started to burn going through the Earth's atmosphere at blazing speeds.

" _Batman you're moving too fast"_ J'onn said into the comm. link

Batman's ship was burning up at the speed it was going; if he didn't slow down he'd turn into barbeque.

"If I let Earth gravity accelerate me, I should reach intercept in two minutes' Batman said clenching the controller.

"If you don't burn up on entry" J'onn replied

Batman continued his decent, leveling out at the tops of mountains.

* * *

 ** _Cadmus_**

Amanda Waller walks into the meeting room to see General Eiling looking at the route of the kryptonite missile.

"What were you thinking!?" Waller yells "You're gonna kill Superman and everyone else on the island! She continued

"We have to sanction Doomsday, we were going get to Superman somewhere down the line, and we been trying to stop drug traffic from San Baquero for years." Eiling explained "The way I see it, three birds, one stone." He finished

"Call it off!" Waller demanded

"I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to" Eiling said looking back to the screen.

Batman has reached the missile but it's getting too close to the island. He'd have to do something to stop it. He revved the engines and sped after the missile.

* * *

 ** _Back at the Volcano_**

A hole in the volcano burst, as Goku, Superman and Doomsday are spit into the sky, and land in a clearing in the forest below. Superman shirt is completely burnt off leaving him more vulnerable to attacks. Goku on the other hand was suffering from 2nd degree burns on his whole body as some parts of the armor gave into the lava. His right arm and side of his torso was naked from the missing armor, his hair singed, and his tail bald around his waist. They landed beside each other tired and wounded, but that did not stop Doomsday from punching their heads into the dirt. He grabbed them both by the faces and swung them farther into the forest far away. Their bodies cut down trees as Doomsday jumped after them to finish the job.

* * *

 ** _At the harbor_**

The volcano is about to erupt. The League members are hurrying the people to get aboard the pods. They move aboard quickly and orderly, when suddenly Wonder woman get a message from J'onn.

" _Wond==W=man Ther='s a Kryp==nite missile Head==g to your po==sition_ " J'onn says blurrily

"Say again" Wonder woman asks not sure of what she heard

 ** _Watchtower_**

"Repeat there's kryptonite missile head your way can you read me!" J'onn repeats

Diana understood that time she looked at the volcano, it was going to erupt any minute now and there were still two people on the island.

" ** _Goku, Superman"_** she thought. She ran over to the Flash.

"Flash! Get everyone as far away as you can. I'm going back for Goku and Superman." She ordered

"But-" Flash began

"Do It Now!" she yelled, with that she took off as fast as she could go to find Goku and Superman. Thoughts raced through her mind as she made her way to the volcano. **_'I hope Goku is alright! He may be strong and super fast but I don't think he's indestructible like Superman!'_**

* * *

Meanwhile Batman was closing in on the missile, enough to take a shot. As he locked onto the missile he readied his own and fired. When his missiles were about to make contact, they bounced off and headed towards him. He quickly swerved around making sure not to get hit and continued to follow the kryptonite missile.

"The missile's armed with Magnetic-repulsers!" Batman said to J'onn

"The only way past that is, with the javelin itself. You could give the hull an imposing charge" J'onn replied sadly

"Understood" Batman answered as he entered the commands into the Javelin mainframe. The charge had been set and Batman pulled up on top of the missile. Once the missile became magnetically attached to the ship, Batman began to swerve the Javelin and the missile off course from the island. This was hard enough to do at break neck speed, now he had to do it with a giant missile under him. He swerved through the trees and over the mountains of San Baquero and over the ocean. He looked at the eject button in a class case and punched through it. He was immediately launched away from the Javelin and into the water. The Javelin flew in the air and took a nose dive into the water, as soon as it hit, there was a mushroom cloud of fire and steam.

* * *

 ** _The Watchtower_**

Everyone was silent as they watched the screen.

"Batman, Batman, come in" J'onn asked waiting anxiously for an answer.

Nothing

* * *

The explosion caused a tsunami that was headed for the island, as it reached the harbor the Evacuation pods took off in time before it hit. It destroyed the harbor and the buildings all the way to the forest.

Meanwhile there was a fierce battle taking place by the Volcano.

Doomsday had Goku and Superman's head in both hands as he slammed them together into the ground. He began to bring them in close with his hands around their necks and squeezed. Superman quickly opened his eyes and released his heat vision on Doomsday's head in hopes of lobotomizing him. Doomsday yelled in pain and slammed Goku into Superman to make him stop. Goku and Superman struggled through the pain to stand up.

" **Ah, ah ah. Can't beat me the same way twice** " Doomsday smirked as the heat vision had no effect like before.

"Then I guess we'll need a bigger fire" Goku said nodding to Superman. The man of steel understood and waited for the signal. Goku put his fingers to his eyes and said.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

The light was blinding, so bright that Doomsday had to cover his eyes. This gave Superman a chance to lift the monster above his shoulders and throw him into the now erupted volcano. The two heroes succumbed to their exhaustion and fell to their knees not able to move away from the lake of lava. The volcano was in full eruption and the island became unstable, as seen by its fiery display, lava exploding out of all corners of the island.

Suddenly Wonder Woman came just in time to carry Goku and Superman by their arms and away from the exploding island.

* * *

 ** _In the Watchtower_**

A few hours after the San Baquero incident things seemed to go back to normal. Or did they?

Flash, Wonder woman, Green lantern J'onn and now Superman sat on their thrones in a hollow judgment room. Sat before them was Doomsday, held in place by cooled lava as Superman began to speak.

"Did Cadmus create you?" Superman asked

Doomsday stared at them with no reply. Superman looked to Martian Manhunter to probe his mind.

"J'onn" Superman said. J'onn attempted to read Doomsday's mind but failed

"I can't read his mind. His brain's been altered to resist me" J'onn replied

He looked to Doomsday. "You don't owe anything to them; they manipulated and then tried to kill you." Superman said sternly

" **So I keep hearing** " Doomsday replied

"From who?" Superman said leaning forward in his seat. He was anxious to get answers

" **All you need to know is that, I will get free and I will kill you** " Dooms day said simply

"If that's your final word" Superman said. He pressed a button on his throne and a trap door on the floor opened up. Out of it raised a pedestal holding the device known as the 'Phantom Box', Superman picked up the box and stepped forward.

"I only use this as a last resort. Its gonna send you to another dimension, you won't be hurt but you also won't be able to hurt anyone else again" Superman explained

" **You'll wish you'd kill me** " Doomsday said finally

Superman activated the Phantom Box; it released a white light that engulfed Doomsday, sucking him into the Phantom Zone.

It was over

* * *

In Batman's hospital room

Batman was lying in bed as he was wrapped in bandages and wore a foam collar around his neck, watching TV when Superman walked in.

"Sent him off to the Phantom Zone didn't you?" Batman spat

"He left us no choice" Superman spoke solemnly

"Spoken like a true Justice Lord" Batman said looking back to the TV.

"What!? Come on!" Superman exclaimed

"Passing judgment like Gods, with our super powered army, and our orbiting Death Ray, Cadmus is right to be scared. The human race wouldn't stand a chance" Batman said in defeat

"We'd never go there, it isn't in our nature and nothing can change that." Superman retorted

"Nothing? What if Luthor does become President? Like he did in their world? What would stop you from doing what _that_ Superman did?" Batman questioned

"There's always that Kryptonite you carry around" Superman smiled

"YOU DON'T GET TO JOKE!" Batman yelled "Not today, I and someone else just took a bullet for you" he said as his yelling hurt his body

"I'm sorry Bruce, you're right, but you don't have to worry about the Justice League. Trust me. You know me" Superman said trying to reason

"Yeah…I do" Bruce said looking up to ceiling. He face clear of emotion "Where's Diana?" he asked.

"She's with the new guy Son Goku; he received more injuries than you fighting Doomsday" Superman explained

"Send him my regards" Batman said stoically

"Get some rest" Superman said putting his hand on Bruce's shoulder, with that he left the room turning off the lights.

In the dark he saw a presidential campaign with Lex Luthor in front of the American flag, with a smug grin on his face.

* * *

In Goku's hospital room

"Ow that hurts!" Goku shouts as Diana fixes his bandage

"Hold still, if you keep moving it'll only get worse for you" Diana said holding his arm down.

"I could've taken him on if not for the lava" Goku pouted

" _Sure you could_ " Diana smiled as she finished his arm and moved on to his torso.

"You don't believe do you?" Goku narrowed his eyes

"If you could've finished him, why didn't you?" she asked

"By me going all out in a volcano the whole place would've caved in and maybe destroy the island while you were evacuating!" Goku said getting up, but put down by Diana

"Maybe next time you can show me but right now you need to rest tough guy" Diana smirked

"I hate hospitals. My senzu beans are all burned up." Goku pouted like a child which made Diana smile at the cuteness of it.

"I know! My dad king Bardock was is a country not far from the Volcano. Can you go to him and ask for some senzu beans?" Goku enthusiastically smiled

"Wait your father is the King! That would make you a prince!" Diana exclaimed with surprise

"Yeah. My real name is Prince Kakarot but I go by Goku" Goku said simply

"You want me to go get these senzu beans from him? Why?" Diana asked

"Those beans can heal almost any injury, and can keep a person full for ten days" Goku explained

"That's incredible! What country is he in?" Diana asked getting up

"I don't know, but maybe that Flash guy knows. He's the one that came to get me."Goku replied

"Alright stay here, don't move and I'll go see what I can do" With that Diana ran down to hall.

"What else am I suppose to do?" Goku asked quizzically

As Diana made her way to the dining room she saw Flash about to stuff his face with a giant burger, but quickly pulled him from his seat.

"Hey I was going to enjoy that!" he shouted then shrunk in fear as he faced the Amazon Princess

"What country did you pick up Goku from?" Diana asked getting in Flash's face

"Uhh…Colombia?" Flash asked as a question. Diana narrowed her eyes

"Colombia! That's it for sure I swear!" Flash said holding up his hands begging

"Good. You'll be going there to pick up senzu beans for Goku from his father" She said walking away

"But I was in the middle of-" He began

Diana turned back and gave Flash her death glare, with that he ran off saying "I'm going, I'm going". Diana smiled and went back to Goku's room, but bumped into Superman along the way.

"Oh my bad" Diana apologized "How's Bruce?" She asked

"Well he thinks me sending Doomsday to the Phantom Zone was just what a Justice Lord would do. He feels that Cadmus is right to be scared of us." Superman explained

"That's crazy. What were we supposed to do with him? Give him back like a lost dog?" Diana retorted

"My thoughts exactly. So how is our conquering hero Goku doing?" he asked

"He's doing fine despite him messing up the bandages, other than that he feels that he could've taken on Doomsday."Diana smirked

"Really?" Superman asked surprised

'Yeah he said he had to hold back so the island wouldn't blow up." Diana replied

"Mind if I talk to him?" Superman asked

"That's fine as long as I get to listen in."Diana smirked putting her hands on her hips.

Diana and Superman walked in to see Goku on the bed scratching his right leg undoing the bandage.

"What did I tell you Goku?!" Diana yelled

"Sorry but it itches" Goku said scratching harder.

"Ugh! Men never listen" Diana said doing the bandages _again_. Goku looked up to see Superman stand at his left.

"Hey there! How come you aren't in bed like me?" Goku asked

"Well you see I get my power from the yellow sun so that's why I heal faster" Superman explained

"That's not fair you're cheating!" Goku accused

"Cheating?" Superman asked looking to Diana then to Goku

"I worked hard to get the power I have and you didn't it's not fair to your opponents having an unfair advantage." Goku explained

"Maybe where you're from, but here bad guys don't fight fair, we need every advantage we can get" Superman retorted

"Then that makes you just like them. Having to stoop down to their level is not the warrior's way.' Goku countered. These words struck Diana, as she remembered her teachings growing under the training of Ares. Fighting was suppose to be about honor, but Ares taught her that victory is what matters most no matter what you have to do to get it. Coming here to man's world she became sucked into achieving victory, that she lost her way and now this prince has reminded her of who she was.

"Those days are over! Winning is the only way we will achieve peace, and stop the evil in the world! Winning is what makes us better than them!"Superman yelled

"Enough!" Diana yelled.

Superman and Goku stop their argument and look to the Amazon Princess.

"Look at you Clark. Don't you see what's happening? Batman was right. We need to get a hold of ourselves. We've lost our way and have caught up in this battle for victory, it needs to end." Diana explained

Clark looked at his clenched fist in horror. Everything that happened with the Justice Lords could very well happen here in their world. They had lost their way and Goku has just proved it. Clark looked to the spiky haired man with much respect.

"Goku, Diana I'm sorry for my behavior. I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me and I'm sorry that you're in this condition Goku. Can you forgive me?" Clark asked

"It's no problem. I kinda enjoyed taking on the monster, it reminded me of my younger days as a kid. Goku said "Well to make up for it how bout you give me a spar?" he asked

"A spar?" Clark asked confused "You mean fight?" he asked

"Yeah, you and I have a sparring match. It'll be fun and it will do us both some good" Goku said smiling

"Maybe another day, right now I needed to talk to you about something" Clark replied

"Can you two talk about this another time; someone here needs a rest from all the excitement." Diana said looking to Goku

"Me! But I'm starving!" Goku said, his stomach then gave a huge growl in response.

"You just had a whole tray of food!" Diana exclaimed

'My friend Bulma says I have a high metabolism" Goku said smiling

"Oh great another Wally" Clark said slapping his forehead

"Ok I'll get you some food, but if you keep messing up your bandages, you'll find someone else to do them for you understood?" Diana command

"Yes ma'am!" Goku saluted

Diana just smiled and shook her head. She and Clark left the room and into the dining hall only to be stopped by an, out of breath Flash?

"Clark(pant)your(pant)(pant) parents!" Flash said struggling to breathe

"Wally what's wrong did something happen in Smallville?" Clark asked helping Flash sit down

"No I (pant) went to Goku's dad to get the beans an-"

"The beans! Where are they?" Diana asked. Flash gave her a small sack of beans and finally caught his breath.

"Ok I went to Colombia to find Goku's dad and get the beans, when I got there he gave me the beans and introduced me to a man and a woman named 'Jor-El' and 'Lara Lor-Van'" He explained. He then grabbed Clark by his suit and said "Your parents are here on Earth! The man he looked just like you but older! The woman has your eyes

Clark looked up in shock, for years he wondered about his origins and now his parents were truly alive.

"My parents"

End


	9. Chapter 9 Things Change

**Things change**

* * *

Diana ran as quickly as she could back to Goku's room. When she got there she saw that he was trying to get out of the bed, almost falling as he slipped on the polished floor. Diana quickly ran to his side to help him back to bed.

"Goku what do you think you're doing?!" she shouted "Are you trying to injure yourself even more? Look at you; you messed up your bandages _again_!" Diana exclaimed

"I'm sorry Diana." Goku said looking down in shame, "-But I just wanted to explore the place. It's boring sitting in here doing nothing" Goku said honestly looking Diana in the eye. Diana couldn't help but melt at his innocent glare, it was impossible to stay mad at him, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She gave him a serious glare and crossed her arms with the sack of beans in hand.

"Are those the senzu beans?" Goku said reaching for the bag. Diana stepped back out of his reach. She developed a coy smile on her face.

"Oh you mean these?" she asked. Goku then nodded "Why yes they are. Flash just gave them to me, but I don't see how they concern you" she said flaunting the bag of beans

"What do you mean?" Goku asked confused "I need them so I can heal" he replied

"Oh I know that. But you see you've been a _very naughty_ prince" Diana said flirtatiously as she walked around the room swaying her hips

"I have?" Goku said as a bead of sweat came down his forehead

"Yes. Making me do over the bandages, after I worked _so_ hard to make you feel better" Diana smiled deviously

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't really think about that." Goku said scratching his head. "What can I do to make it up to you?" Goku asked

"How about you tell me a little about yourself, before I give you the beans" Diana offered

"Really? Is that all? You could have just asked" Goku replied

"But then you wouldn't have a reason to. Now _start_ talking" Diana threatened dangling the beans

"Fine. My name is Goku, my birth name is Kakarot, and I come from an alien race known in my dimension as the 'Saiyans' on a planet called 'Vegeta'. We are a proud people that thrive off of battle to test our skill against stronger opponents. We were forced into slavery by another race called 'Arcosians'. They were a very rich people that lived on a dirty planet, so they hired the Saiyans to conquer a planet for them. Over the centuries this was known as the Planet Trade Organization under the leadership of a warlord named Frieza and his family, he threatened the lives of many people if they didn't bow and work for him. The Saiyans were mostly loyal to him, but some of us despised him. We were sent to countless planets in order to eradicate life on them and sell them to the highest bidder. The strongest went to stronger planets, while the babies who were weaker were sent to planets like Earth to kill the inhabitants. I was one of those babies." Goku explained

Diana was shocked, based on what she was told the Saiyans were cold and heartless, while at the same time it wasn't completely their faults. How is it that, a man like Goku, who is so innocent and pure, was derived from such a people? It made her suspicious of him, but she still listened.

"As you may know my father is the head of the PTO now. Originally Frieza destroyed our planet at this time my father was the only one that knew of it and decided to take Frieza on by himself. When Frieza launched his energy attack, my father said that it tore a hole in time and space and sent him five years before Frieza killed them all. I was sent away in a pod at this time. My father was granted the ability to see the future and used this as an advantage to prepare himself to fight Frieza, he said he trained in secret in order to keep the time line intact and finally achieved the legendary power of the Super Saiyan" Goku went on.

"A Super Saiyan?" Diana asked

"It's a transformation that can only be achieved by Saiyans who have been through rigorous training. I'm one of them." Goku smirked

"Oh really? Tell me, is that the power you were holding back when fighting Doomsday?" Diana asked

"Yep sure is" Goku beamed with pride

"Do you mind showing it to me?" Diana asked leaning closer

"I can't" Goku said bluntly. Diana was a bit hurt, but mostly shocked.

"Why not!?" She demanded

"Well you see-" Goku said leaning back with a smirk "I would need those senzu beans to heal me so I could show you" Goku finished smugly. Diana returned the smirk and crossed her arms.

"Ok I tell you what. I give you the beans, you show me this Super Saiyan, and we continue the story another time sound good?" Diana asked

"Sure I can live with that" Goku replied. Diana went into the small sack she was holding and brought out a small green bean.

"Here you go" with that she fed him then bean and Goku grabbed it in his lips. He began to chew it and then swallowed. Suddenly he got from the bed with no pain at all, and ripped the cast and bandages from his body. Diana walked up to him and checked where his burns were, his arms were like brand new, his tail rich with soft fur, his legs were as strong as steel, and his chest. Diana put a hand on his chest and marveled at how hard it was. **'How can a mere man have a body that rivals the gods?'** she thought. Goku saw that she was staring and saw her face turn red. He gently put his hand on her cheek.

"Are you okay? You seem a little red" Goku asked. Diana quickly got out of her daze and stepped back. All the warmth she felt quickly died down as she looked back at Goku.

"N…Nothing I just …got distracted" she said turning away in embarrassment.

"Okay?" Goku said unsure if he should believe her, but instead shrugged it off. "So do you still want to see a Super Saiyan?"Goku asked. Diana quickly recovered from her embarrassment and turned to the Prince and nodded.

Goku got in his stance and took a breath. The room began to vibrate slowly. Diana looked around the room and saw a glass of water begin to shake, and then the water began to rise out of the cup. She looked to Goku and saw his hair spike up and down, his eyes turning cyan blue. Finally a burst of light sprang from Goku; the light was so bright that Diana had to cover her eyes. The vibrating stopped and Diana opened her eyes to adjust to the light, when she did, by Hera it was nothing like she had ever seen.

Goku stood before her, his eyes as blue as the oceans, his hair stacked like a mountain and as bright yellow like the sun. He was engulfed in a transparent yellow fire that lit the whole room. The warmth radiating from his body drew Diana in like a moth to the flame. She touched the yellow fire but felt no pain, it was warm like a heartbeat, it was alive this…energy. She stepped closer and now she too was engulfed in the flame. Her hair blew around in his aura, she felt the energy welcome her, and she felt its power.

"Goku…You're a…a God!" She exclaimed

" **Something like that** " Goku replied. His voice deeper than normal, it made Diana's heart beat faster. The power in his voice made her adrenaline skyrocket.

At last Goku powered down and the yellow flame disappeared. Diana was breathless from her experience, such power was exhilarating, but for it to be contained in one vessel, that kind of power could get to someone's head, and yet Goku didn't seem to be power hungry. He did strive to get this power, but only to challenge himself, the others would soon see him as a threat. Things wouldn't be the same.

"Hey Diana I didn't know that you had Angels in this dimension" Goku said with surprise. Diana didn't understand what he was talking about but then turned to look at what he saw.

"What are you talking abou-?" She stopped as she now saw what Goku was looking at. Standing by the door was an unmasked Hawkgirl, her red hair flowing, and her mace in hand, and her feathery wings at her shoulders. Diana looked at her with death in her glare.

"I've been called many things but not an Angel" Hawkgirl replied.

"Not that anyone would" Diana mumbled. Hawkgirl caught her mumble but let it slide, right now she was here as a friend.

"Hi, my name is Shayera Hol or Hawkgirl" Shayera said holding out her hand. Goku took her hand and said.

"I am Prince Kakarot of the Planet Trade Organization, but you can call me Goku. It's nice to meet you Shayera" Goku greeted

"The pleasure is mine" Shayera replied

"So did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Goku said with concern. Diana was livid, was Goku actually flirting with Shayera? It couldn't be true, but nonetheless she gave him the look. Shayera on the other hand just laughed.

"That's funny, but no, I'm an alien, I came from the Planet Thanagar, but you can still call me Angel" Shayera smirked, while fluttering her eyelashes. Diana was furious, if she had heat vision, Shayera would be on fire, but she had to keep her cool in front of Goku.

"What's that you're holding?" Goku asked Shayera

"Oh this? This is my mace; I've had for as long as I could remember" Shayera said recalling her childhood

"It looks deadly." Goku stated

"Well what can I say? Some could say I'm the Angel of death" Shayera replied

"What!? But you're so pretty and nice. Maybe those people should get to know you more." Goku stated

Dina was so close to blowing a fuse, so she scoffed receiving a glare from Shayera, but she did nothing and continued talking to Goku.

"Thanks Goku that's so sweet, you're not so bad so yourself. I bet you're a ladies' man back home. Is there a special someone? Kids maybe?" Shayera asked

"Well I was married and I have two boys and a newborn granddaughter" Goku answered

"Oh that's nice. What happened to your wife?" Shayera asked

"We got divorced" Goku said bluntly

"Divorced?!" Diana now spoke with surprise. Diana couldn't possibly understand why a woman would divorce such a strong, robust, and innocent man like Goku.

"Yeah this happened like a month ago. The marriage was kinda forced and I really didn't love her completely." Goku explained

"Explain" Diana said sternly she knew it had to be Goku's fault no woman would just throw him away; buy what if this woman did?

"Well when we were kids me and Chichi became friends, not best friends, we had just met. So we were playing one day and she asked me if she could be my bride, I said yes, but I knew nothing about marriage, I thought it was something to eat, I was just a boy." Goku explained while sweating under Diana's death glare. Goku continued

"Many years went by and I had entered the martial arts tournament. I had to face a woman who was mad at me for not remembering my promise. So we made a deal if I beat her, she would tell me who she was. So I did and found out it was Chichi, she came back to claim my promise. After I told her about what I had really meant as a kid she began to cry. I didn't want to make her upset so I said yes. We got married, but then she got pregnant and I didn't know how nor remembered us...you know." Goku hinted

Diana and Shayera both looked at each other but couldn't help but laugh. The thought of Goku being tricked into sex was ridiculous but not unbelievable. Diana took note of this. Goku then continued.

"We had our first son Gohan who had great hidden powers even as a baby. I wanted badly to train him but Chichi insisted that he become a scholar. Over the years great threats came to earth and Chichi still wouldn't let me train him until I had sacrificed my life. It was then that a friend took over and trained him. Chichi's nagging was too much for me to handle, later we somehow had another son named Goten, and he looked just like me, so I know he's mine. I was dead at the time, and during this time she became less strict and more tolerable, but not tolerable enough. When I came back to life things were back to normal, but I didn't really feel the same. My love for her was because of our children nothing else. It wouldn't be fair to her if I kept it going. So I talked about it with her, and proposed a divorce. She was really angry and returned back to her pushy self, so I left. I came back to see the papers signed. And moved further into the mountains and became a farmer." Goku finished

"I still think it's your fault" Shayera said bluntly

"Oh come on! I sacrificed my life for my planet the least she could've done was cut me some slack! I married her even though I didn't love her! I feel like she violated me when we had our kids! And she chose my son studying over saving the world! Who does that!?" Goku exclaimed

"Calm down Goku I was just kidding" Shayera said bursting into laughter. When she stopped she said.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble you went through, maybe you'll find someone else" Shayera said holding his hand. Diana saw this and decided to stop it.

"Goku you must hungry! Let's we go to the cafeteria so you can bury your sorrows in a fresh meal." Diana said pulling his arm away from Shayera.

"But I just had a senzu bean" Goku replied confused by Diana's sudden behavior.

"I'm sure your metabolism burned right through it" Diana said quickly without thinking. Goku seemed to process this.

"That did happen a few times before…Alright I'll go. You coming Angel?"

"Sure" Shayera said simply. "But you might wanna put some clothes on" Shayera replied.

Diana and Goku looked down to see Goku in a pair of tight boxers. Diana looked away in embarrassment, but she along with Shayera took a quick peek at Goku's back, marveling at his toned rear. Goku had put on a white T-shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

They walked out of the room and down the hall. Diana noticed that Shayera was a little too close to Goku and walked between them, bumping into Shayera in the process. Shayera took notice but let it slide. While Goku and Shayera went into the line Diana went to Batman's room.

* * *

"Hey tough guy" Diana said leaning in the door way before coming in, standing next to Batman's bed.

"Hey yourself" Batman said stoically

"Clark told me what you said" Diana replied

"And?" He said not caring

"Let's just say you weren't completely wrong" Diana admitted

"Hmm." He grunted. "So how's the new guy?"

"He's fine he's in the cafeteria probably stuffing his face like Wally" Diana smirked

"Oh joy." He replies unblinking. He then raised an eyebrow "I thought he was injured"

"He was…until he ate one of these" Diana said showing him the beans

"What are they?" Batman asked

"Senzu beans. They heal injuries and keep you full for ten days. Goku had his father grow them." Diana explained

"His father?"

"Bardock of the PTO" she said simply

"Oh. Well you plan on giving me one? Or do I have to beg?" Batman questioned

"The latter is tempting, but no. Here" Diana fed him the bean. Batman chewed it then swallowed.

"Hmm I guess they really do work. Thanks" Batman said flexing his muscles

"Don't mention it" she smirked

"So what's he made of?" he said taking off his foam collar

"Excuse me?"

"What can he do?"

"Um well he is super strong, super fast, maybe faster than Wally"

"hmm. Anything else?" Batman asked

"Why should there be anything else?" Diana said defensively

"Just want to know if there's any ulterior motive" he said bluntly

"What is it with you and ulterior motives? Why do you always want to see the bad in someone!?" Diana exclaimed

"It's not like I have a choice. Any one of us could go rogue and we have to be prepared" Batman said calmly

"Is that why you have files on all of us? We become your science projects. Finding reasons not to trust us." She accused

"You're one to talk" he retorted

"What? What are you talking about?" Diana asked confused

"Shayera"

"That's different. She betrayed us" She crossed her arms

"Then she came back, and you still have an animosity towards her"

"I don-" She thought for a moment then realized what she did earlier "Fine whatever, but Goku is different." Diana defended

"That's what they all say until the puppy bites the hand that feeds it. Then you no longer see a puppy" Batman quoted

"You're so paranoid!" Diana said with anger

"I'm concerned. It's like you're in love with him" Batman replied

"I'm not in love with him. I just don't want to see an innocent man be condemned for nothing" she admitted

"Since when did you feel that men were innocent? Last time I checked you're an Amazon." Batman retorted

"And I'll always be one. See you later" with that Diana walked away to the cafeteria.

* * *

As Diana approached the cafeteria, she saw a huge crowd of her fellow league members cheering back and forth. The Amazon princess made her way through, to where Zatanna and Vixen were taking bets. At the center of the crowd was a table, at the table sat Goku and Flash in the middle of an eating contest. The crowd roared as the two eaters' devoured cheeseburger after cheeseburger. The suspense was killing the crowd as the leaned in for the moment of truth. Goku had stuffed his last two burgers into his mouth while Flash struggled with his last one. They waited for them to gulp down, it was close but Goku with a loud burp had finished and won the contest. The crowd went wild as there was an exchange of money and laughter. Both eaters sat back in their chairs with big bellies laughing. Diana walked over to see Shayera collecting a large sum of money from John Stewart/Green Lantern.

"John what happened?" Diana asked confused

"I just got robbed! I thought the new guy didn't stand a chance against Wally. It's Wally for God's sake! Now all my money is gone. What am I suppose to get my mother for her birthday?" John ranted

"Tough luck Johnny boy! There's a new champ in town and his name Son Goku!" Shayera cheered

The two eaters sat at the table and had a little chat.

"That was delicious! Nothing like a good eating contest to stretch the taste buds, Am I right?" Goku said contently

"Right. I haven't eaten like this in forever. You my friend are a legend. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go throw up!" Flash groaned. He quickly ran to the nearest trashcan and hurled his stomach into it. After a minute or so he got up refreshed after a glass of water.

"No fair! I can barely stand up!" Goku complained. "A, little help please?" he begged

Flash walked over to the bloated Saiyan."Only if I get a rematch" Flash offered.

"Deal" with that Flash pulled Goku from his chair helping him stand. Flash gave Goku a hand shake before leaving. Goku wobbled over to the Amazon Princess with a smile on his face. Diana smirked.

"I see you had fun, while I was gone" Diana said helping him walk.

"Oh man you won't believe. I'm gonna have to train over time to burn the calories." Goku replied burping.

(BUUUURRRP)

"Eww Goku cover your mouth!" Diana said fanning the air. Goku laughed

"Better out than in" He smiled

* * *

They walked back to a new room and Diana helped Goku sit down on the bed.

"You can stay here for the night. Tomorrow you'll have to get a change of clothes; your armor was literally toasted from the volcano. Is that okay with you?" Diana asked

"I guess. I'll probably head out in the morning, meet my dad somewhere. Where will you be?" Goku asked

"I'll be in Washington D.C. I'm the ambassador of my home Themyscira"

"Themyscira? Sounds peachy" Goku smiled

"Anything but. Its home to the Amazons, a warrior race of women, and I'm the Princess" Diana explained

"Oh my apologizes your majesty" Goku said bowing his head.

"No need for formalities." Diana smirked

"I'd like to go there someday maybe have spar" Goku stretched

"I'm' afraid you can't. Men aren't allowed on Themyscira, and I was banished for bringing men to the island. It's been a while since I've been there" Diana explained

"But you're the Princess" Goku replied confused

"Even the princess is not above the law" Diana stated

"Well maybe things will change later on" Goku smiled at the Princess. Diana smiled back and began to leave.

"Goodnight Diana" Goku said lying down

"Goodnight Son Goku" with that Diana turned off the light and left the room.

Diana walked back to her room and looked out the window to the Earth below. Change was like water it flows like a river. Sometimes change is looked at as bad, but it could be considered a good thing, a blessing. People who don't accept change will always be blind. Her people for example have always seen men as monsters, but some men can change and be changed. Son Goku has changed her for sure; maybe they will see this someday.

Diana undressed and put on her night gown and laid on her bed thinking about the prince next door, soon enough she fell asleep with this thought in mind.

' **Maybe things will change'**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Diana likes Goku**

 **She hates it when Goku flirts with Shayera, but he doesn't mean it that way**

 **Diana and Shayera have bad blood**

 **Diana doesn't know about Themyscira's change because she was banished at the time she will go back in chapter 11 or 12 or 13**

 **Batman and Diana: NEVER**

 **Batman is so paranoid about people going bad like the Justice Lords**

 **The next chapter will be during the JL episode 'Task Force X'**

 **Until next time bye!**


	10. Chapter 10 Task Force X

**Authors note: this Chapter is about Justice League unlimited season 2 episode 4. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Task Force X**

The next morning at 5:0 0 am Diana got up to see if Goku was still in his room. She knocked and then heard nothing. She opened the door and then saw the bed empty.

"He left" a voice behind her said. She turned around to see Shayera with her mace and a glass of milk.

"When?" Diana asked stoically to hide her true feelings

"About a few minutes ago" Shayera replied

"Is anyone else awake?" Diana asked

"J'onn, Lantern and Captain Atom, will be on duty up here. Clark is visiting his parents on another planet. Flash and I will be down below on patrol and Batman will be in Gotham." Shayera explained

"Thanks" With that Diana began to walk back to her room.

"Do you like him?" Shayera asked. Diana stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Excuse me?"

"Goku. Do you like Goku?" Shayera asked again

"He is a respectable man, who is adjusting to a new world. I'd thought I'd help him. But I don't think that is any of your business" Diana said narrowing her eyes

"I only asked, cuz I don't want any problems when Goku and I go out tonight." Shayera smirked

"Diana was wide eyed. She couldn't possibly have heard her right.

"You're going what?" Diana asked sharply

"I asked him if he was busy later on, he said no. So we're going out tonight. Just to hang out, show him around, so he can understand our world. I hope that's not a problem." Shayera said sipping her milk

Diana was really fuming; of course she had a problem with it, but a part of her questioned why, while another did not want to care at all why. She put up a fake smile, and a little laugh.

"Of course not. I hope you two have a great time." she said through her teeth.

Shayera walked away content. While Diana on the other hand, had her pride bruised. She went into her room and grabbed a sword off her wall and began to swing it at a practice dummy.

"How dare he go out with that traitor!?" She slashed "She already had two men, now she wants a third, that harlot!" she jabbed "He deserves better, and I was willing to give him a chance!" she then decapitated the dummy and dropped her sword in defeat.

"How is it that one man can make me this emotional? What is this feeling? Oh Hera give me strength." She pleaded. Diana put the sword back and dressed up for work.

* * *

 **Monday, August 30, A few hours earlier at 12:00 midnight.**

Belle Reve Correctional, A top security prison for the most powerful metahuman criminals known, sat by the shore in complete silence. It was dark, the only light was the moon, but even then the clouds blocked it out. The waves at the harbor moved slowly. It was as if death was in the air.

In the prison the sound of chains and footsteps echoed through the halls. Three men were walking to an unknown destination. A guard, a priest, and a prisoner. But this was no ordinary prisoner.

Floyd Lawton, aka Deadshot, expert marksman, highly skilled assassin, and lover of money, is one of many villains who started out like many of us. He had a home, a family, and all that went away when life became unbearable under his father.

His older brother, who he idolized, was asked by their mother to kill their father. His brother agreed. Floyd didn't want to see his brother's life go down the drain, so he urged his brother to reconsider.

When the day came Floyd was locked out of the house. Screaming and shouting was heard and Floyd saw his brother holding a gun to their beaten father, both heavily breathing from the fight. Floyd quickly grabbed a rifle outside and climbed a tree and aimed it in hopes of shooting the gun out from his brother's hand.

The tree branch was unstable and broke as Floyd fired the rifle. He had missed his target; he accidentally shot his brother through the head. His mother cried in horror as her son's head exploded, blood shooting all over the place and onto her face. His father got up and laughed he looked to Floyd and gave him a coy grin. Life was never the same. That day cost him dearly; he was thrown into the life of a criminal, committing murders and robberies. Along his journey he lost his soul and now he would pay for it.

As he walked between the Priest and the Guard he only smiled. As they were reaching their destination the Priest spoke.

"There's still time Mr. Lawton. Are you sure you don't want me to pray for you?"

The warden and another guard stood at a big automatic door and opened it. Floyd stepped forward and smirked to the Priest.

"I'm sure" he said sternly "But if it comforts you _Padre_ , by all means" with that Deadshot was led into the room where an electric chair in a cage sat at the center.

Inside the cage a man sat in the chair as if he were waiting.

"Huh. My chair's already taken; guess we'll have to come back tomorrow" Deadshot smiled and began to walk back, but the guard held him firmly.

The Warden then stepped forward to confront the mysterious man.

"Who are you? What is this!? The Warden asked walking to the man. The man stepped up from the chair. He was about 6' 3" and he wore a well tailored pale green suit. He was firm in his posture and his face free of emotion He met the Warden halfway and put his hand inside his chest pocket.

"You can't just-" The Warden was interrupted when the man pulled out a white piece of paper and handed it to him. The Warden took the paper and read through it. He then ordered the guard holding Deadshot to-

"Release the prisoner" he said calmly

"But sir-"

"Release him!" the Warden shouted. He then walked away angrily leaving the room. The guard uncuffed Deadshot and left him to the strange man. Deadshot smirked and rubbed his wrist.

"What if I don't want to go with him?" He smirked snidely. The strange man stepped right in front of him and gave him a serious glare. He meant business.

"Then you can go and take your seat tough guy" the man's voice was cold and sent chills down his spine. Deadshot looked between the man and the chair and sighed defeated.

* * *

The two men left Belle Reve and drove down the empty expressway. The drive was silent so they began talking.

"So what do I call you?" Deadshot asked. He put on a brown jacket and put a toothpick in his mouth, then buckled his seatbelt.

"Flagg. Colonel Flagg." the man spoke

"Colonel…Flagg? You're kidding right?" he asked at the weird sounding name. Deadshot saw he wasn't joking and looked to his passenger door, attempting to jump out the vehicle.

As he reached for the handle the Colonel spoke up.

"Before you do something stupid, tell me. How did you enjoy your last meal?"

Deadshot relaxed and sat back.

"Not bad. The asparagus was a little overcooked, but the lobster was perfect" Deadshot relaxed even more at the memory of lobster.

"It was laced with explosive nanites" the Colonel said darkly

Deadshot did a double take. "Excuse me?" he asked eyebrows raised

"That's right. Any escape attempt and… Well you're gonna look funny trying to run away with no _head_ " the Colonel smirked looking to Deadshot.

"That's a lot of trouble to go to just to keep little old' me around. What do you _want_ exactly?"

"You're going to do something Patriotic… _Convict_ "

"Groovy. Who do I kill?"

"Nobody if the plan works. But if it doesn't I need someone who can adapt and overcome in a tight situation"

"An expert with nothing to lose. This must be some _nasty_ business" Deadshot said checking his nails

"A little B&E, a little grand larceny, no big deal" he narrowed his eyes

" _Right_. What's the target?" Deadshot asked

Flagg handed him a big yellow envelope. Deadshot then opened it and pulled out photographs.

"Justice League headquarters" Flagg said simply

Deadshot looked at the picture of the Watchtower in awe; he then developed a coy smile on his face.

"Always did want to die for my country"

* * *

Sometime later they pulled up in front of an abandoned warehouse by a wharf or docks. The hopped out of the Jeep and walked inside. Flagg walked with confidence, while Floyd looked around skeptical.

"You know this might not be the best place to talk. Our friends up in the sky have very good ears and eyes." He kept looking around at the rundown place. It was filthy. Wooden crates everywhere, ropes and cloths littered on the floor. He even saw a rat run past his shoe. The colonel wasn't bothered.

"Not a problem _Convict_ the previous tenant had to leave in a hurry but he was pretty good about security" He said quickly. As they passed there was a box labeled 'LEXCORP'

They reached the center of the warehouse and there were people already there.

"Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot meet 'Task Force X'," Flagg introduced

"George Harkness aka Captain Boomerang" he gestured to a man in a blue suit with a black shirt. The man leaned back in his chair with his foot on the table. His arms crossed with a devious smile on his face. "Expert thief and inventor"

Flagg then moved on to a well dressed balding man with glasses. The man turned putting away an old pocket watch.

"Temple Fugate, the Clock King, planner, tactician, expert with locks and systems infiltration" Flagg then moved on to a curvy woman who sat on the table. She had short red hair, and she wore a tight red short dress, with her well toned legs crossed. She looked to Deadshot and gave him a wink.

"Bette Sans Souci, current alias 'Plastique', explosives expert." Flagg finished

Deadshot stepped forward and looked Plastique from head to toe.

"Mmm I know I've seen the pictures" he smirked. He took out his toothpick and flicked it away, his eyes drifting down to her round and perky bosom. She got up from the table and stepped forward her hips swaying. She smiled coyly.

"And that's all you're gonna see _killer_ "

Deadshot raised one eyebrow smugly as if saying ' _Oh really?_ '

"Enough of this now, let's get started with the business at hand eh?" Boomerang said in his Australian accent.

"Agreed. _Time_ is of the essence" Clock king remarked

* * *

They all took their seats around the table while Clock King activated the projector. On the screen it showed the schematics of the Watchtower, floors, elevators, wiring, almost every nook and cranny on screen.

"It's a blutin fortress crawling with superheroes! Even if we do get in what chance do we have?" Boomerang argued. The others murmured in agreement. Colonel Flagg then stepped to the screen looking at all of them.

"Listen to me. We've got one advantage. This tower is so big and there's so much staff on it that no one's going to notice us, unless one of _you_ did something stupid." Flagg crossed his arms and looked to his ' _associates_ '. They remained silent. Then Flagg continued

"Once we're aboard Plastique and Deadshot will make their way down to the Watchtower reactor, where Plastique will create a diversion" Flagg pointed

"Blow up a nuclear reactor? Sweet" Plastique said deviously

"Do I just _watch_? Or do I get to _join_ in?" Deadshot said leaning closer to Plastique

Flagg looked to Deadshot sternly. "You're there to provide cover and _that's_ all, and at the same time Boomer and I will make our way to the package, which is kept on the storage level midway up" he pointed

" _Oh_ so we'll make our way there, pretty as you please, _then maybe a picnic lunch and the Justice League will give us a ride home._ We may as well be storming Heaven's gate itself" Boomerang mocked

"Unlike Heaven this tower has a duty schedule, one I've studied thoroughly. I've scheduled your visit for when they are at their weakest" Clock king explained.

Boomerang turned around to the clock king with a confused look.

"Define weakest please"

Clock king then used a switch to change to the next slide.

"Just three major obstacles, First Captain Atom, his abilities include flight, super strength, and absorption of radioactivity. Green Lantern, his power ring enables him to create objects by thinking about them. Then there's J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter." Clock king explained

"What about _him_?" Plastique questioned

"Super-Strength, flight-" Clock king began

"And he's a shape-shifter, and he can read minds. I've run into him before" Deadshot interjected

"Then we have a fourth" Clock king went to the next slide. It showed a man walking down the hall with Wonder Woman.

"Ooh a cutie" Plastique smiled

"This is Prince Kakarot otherwise known as Son Goku, his powers are mostly unknown, but we know he has Super-strength and speed that surpasses the flash. We don't know if he will be on board, he is to be regarded with caution" Clock king advised

"Humph. The _chair_ is starting to look better every minute" Boomerang said looking to the clock.

The time went from 1:00 am to 5:00am the same time Diana got up. They have spent this time rehearsing their roles, and preparation for unexpected scenarios.

"Ok…Plastique you're setting the charge and Superman walks in the room"

Plastique is wide-eyed and looks to the Clock King.

"You said he wouldn't be there!" she exclaimed

"Last minute change in the duty roster, Superman's got the drop on you, what do you do?" Flagg asks again

" _Before_ or _after_ I change my _shorts_ " she smirks

Deadshot and Boomerang begin to laugh and Flagg gives them a glare saying 'be quiet'.

"Yes…very amusing. You have three tenths of a second to respond. What do you do?" Clock King asks seriously

Plastique stands up to Clock Kings face and points to his chest.

"I grab a hostage and threaten to blow him to _Ur anus_ if 'Big Blue' doesn't back off. How's that sound?" she said to Clock King's face

"No unnecessary killing" Flagg says bluntly

"Oh come on!" Boomerang exclaims

"You kill someone they find the body, sound the alarm and we're trapped" Flagg explains

"Or you take the time to hide the body, so they don't find it. Time we don't have to waste" Clock King added

YAAAAWWN

Deadshot stretches his arms and looks to his watch.

"Speaking of the time-" Deadshot began

"Plenty of time to sleep in the grave which is where we could all wind up if just one of us misses his mark" Flagg says gravely

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in the deserts of Western Africa**_

Goku was walking along the outskirts of Bamako, Mali and found a military looking base guarded by soldiers in Saiyan armor. He walked to the entrance and the guards saluted him.

"Prince Kakarot sir!"

"At ease. Is my dad in there?" Goku asked

"Yes your highness. Would you like me to take you to him?"

"No I'll find my way" with that the guards let him pass, and Goku made his way through the halls and in the King's Quarters. He opened the door and saw Bardock looking at a holo-screen.

"Hey dad" Goku said smiling

"Kakarot where have you been? That Flash person came to me asking for senzu beans. What happened?" Bardock exclaimed

"Well…There was an incident. I was fighting a monster while the Justice League was evacuating an island with an erupting volcano." Goku said scratching his head "And I kinda got burned" Goku chuckled

"I can see that based on you having no armor" Bardock said dryly looking at Goku's white pajamas

"Do you have any spares?" Goku asked. Bardock pointed to a glass showcase with a mannequin. The armor's spandex was pitch-black and the armor itself was white with yellow padding, and with no shoulders. Similar to Vegeta's when training with Whis. The spandex was the only difference, it had a slight lizard skin pattern to it, and it was hard to tell due to how dark the color was. It looked deadly all the same.

"Whoa…That is awesome. It looks so cool!" Goku said in awe

"Raven and Violet picked it out for you, along with a bunch of other things" Bardock smirked

"I've gotta try it out" Goku quickly grabbed the armor and when to a room to change. When he came out he looked at his reflection and started flexing.

"Oh yeah! Goku you are one handsome man" he said to his reflection. He flexed his biceps and said "How you like _them_ apples" he then turned around and flexed his butt. "This suit is amazing! It even has a face mask attached. So cool!"

"Quit doing that alright! Here take this" Bardock said handing Goku a Scouter with a black lens.

"Sweet! What does it do? How does it work?" Goku asked excitedly putting on his ear

"We use scouters for detecting power levels, but this one is a GPS, Communicator, and a computer." Bardock explained activating it. The figures on the lens appeared white with purple outlining.

"Cool!" Goku awed

"It can also hack into other communication frequencies, if you want to follow someone you put these tracking devices on them and the Scouter will automatically track it." Bardock continued

"That's great I'll get the hang of it later, but I have to ask you something." Goku said sternly

"What is it?" Bardock asked

"What's a date?" Goku said scratching his head

"Well…A date is like a romantic or social appointment you have with a woman in your case." Bardock explained "Why do you ask?"

"Well I have one tonight" Goku said

" _Ooh_ I see already making _moves on the ladies_ after a day huh?" Bardock said elbowing Goku softly in the arm

"Well…she asked first" Goku said getting nervous

"My boy is a woman magnet ( _sniff_ ) I'm so proud" Bardock fake cried

"I just want to know what I'm supposed to do." Goku explained

"Well did she say she wanted to do?" Bardock asked

"Go to dinner, explore the city, some other stuff" Goku listed

"What you need is a nice black suit, flowers, some of my cactus wine and money. I learned on this planet that women like fancy restaurants and gifts. Usually when going out the man is supposed to pay for EVERYTHING. And to spice things up you need a little _gulp gulp_ to get things moving." Bardock smirked

"Gulp Gulp?" Goku asked confused

"The cactus wine, just a little to ease the nerves" Bardock explained

"Ok so where can I get these things?" Goku asked excitedly

"I'll cover the suit, wine and money all you have to do is pick out the flowers" Bardock smirked

"Wow thanks dad. Do you need help here?" Goku asked

"As a matter of fact I do. You see…In this desert transports of illegal drugs occur without anyone knowing. No one in their right mind would go into the desert after criminals, not even the police or armed forces. This provides the perfect cover for smugglers and gangs who know the dessert like it's nobody's business. I'm preparing a task force to go into the desert and find these criminals and turn them, and the drugs, in to the authorities." Bardock explained

"Sounds like fun" Goku said dryly

"We'll get ready during the dark hours which should be in 5 hours. I'll call you when it's time." Bardock explained

"Alright I'll see you until then" with that Goku began to leave

"Kakarot, what is the girl's name, the one you're taking out?"

"Oh her name is Shayera. She's the Hawkgirl in the League" Goku said continuing to walk away

"Hmm" Bardock thought to himself

* * *

 **Author's Note: Bardock is in Africa. Goku is going to the U.S. its early morning in the U.S. and it almost mid afternoon in Africa. Basically day time in America and nighttime in Africa. I wasn't very specific on time so bear with me.**

* * *

 _ **In an American cornfield around 8:00am**_

A car pulls up to the side of the road and a man in purple clothing gets out. The car then drives off and the man walks through the cornfield. As he reaches a clearing three other people were standing and telling jokes.

"Why was he wearing Booster Gold's pants? So Jimmy says 'Because he left his long underwear at the cleaners.'" They all begin to laugh full heartedly. "Even 'Big Blue laughed at that one." The Asian man said

The three looked to see a fellow worker come meet them.

"Well, look at this, Esposito is actually on time for a change" one of the men joked

"Didn't have to drop the kids at school, Memorial Day-Agh!" the newcomer was suddenly shot in the neck by a dart. The others reach out to catch him, but then they too got shot in the neck by darts. At the edge of the clearing a hand with a gun stuck out of the cornfield. Deadshot, Flagg, Boomerang, and Plastique all walked into the clearing.

They quickly took the name tags off their victims and emptied the lunchboxes.

"Five seconds. Prepare for transport" Clock king said over their earpieces

"Copy that. You heard the man we're on the clock" with that Flagg put on a pair of glasses, while everyone else stood still. Suddenly their bodies began to glow and they disappeared.

Next thing they knew was that they appeared in the Watchtower Transit Bay. It was incredible they were inside a superhero stronghold…in space! Plastique couldn't help but marvel at the sight before her.

"Yeah, yeah it's awe inspiring but I got a schedule to keep here" the check-in man said. They all lined up and Plastique was the first to scan her card. Flagg took off his glasses and it turned out these weren't ordinary glasses. He pressed a button on the lens so that when Plastique scanned her hand it would be disabled.

 **BUZZZ**

"Oh for the love of-. Second time this week this hunk a junk's gone out. You'll have wait till Tech Support gets here." The check-in man said getting on the phone

Flagg played it cool and leaned on the scanner.

"Look we gotta get a move on, we're late!" Flagg said impatiently

"Tough break pal, you know the drill"

"Eh no sweat here as long as you're the one who explains it to J'onn" Flagg said with a smirk

The Check-in man was wide eyed and got off the phone and let them pass. As they all reached around the corner they relaxed.

"I thought he was gonna wet himself when you mentioned the Martian. He couldn't let us through fast enough." Deadshot said

"That's nothin'. I almost lost it when this bonehead set off the metal-detector." Plastique said looking at Boomerang

"Seventy-five cents is seventy-five cents. I'm supposed to throw away money?" Boomerang retorted

"Shut your mouths and get your mind on the job" Flagg says sternly

They all walk into a Utility Room and begin to 'suit up'. Boomerang pulls up his left sleeve revealing mini-boomerangs tucked in a hidden sleeve on his arm. Plastique unbuttons her shirt revealing her black sports bra and her well toned abdomen. But something isn't right. She begins to rip at her abdomen, it turns out that the skin was not real and underneath was a ring of C4 charges around her waist. Deadshot opens up the lunchbox he took, and inside of it was a bunch of protein bars or were they? He grabbed a handful and ripped the wrapping revealing that the bars contained parts of a 'put it together yourself' gun.

"Sure doesn't feel like ceramics" Deadshot replied. He then cocked the gun and aimed. "Giddy up". He put the gun behind him under his shirt and picked up the wrappings, stuffing them in his pocket. Plastique then gave him a look.

"Regular boy scout" she smiled

Deadshot nodded and then looked to Colonel Flagg who was leaning on the wall, arms crossed. "And you? Going in unarmed?"

Boomer stood up before him and looked back to the Colonel. "This one don't need no weapons" with that they left the room and split up.

* * *

Plastique and Deadshot made their way casually to the elevator. As the elevator doors began to close a giant green hand of light opened them back out and Green lantern walked in.

"Hey" John Stewart greeted

"How you doing?" Deadshot replied

As the elevator went down there was an awkward silence. Plastique was terrified and looked like she was going to fold. A few moments passed when Deadshot looked at her and then got a devious idea.

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Lantern? For six weeks now, my wife's been after me for Hawkgirl's autograph. You wouldn't know where she's at today, would you?" Deadshot asked

"Haven't seen her." John said darkly

"Okay. Thanks anyway." Deadshot replies

With that John got off on his floor and left the elevator almost stomping angrily. The elevator door closed and Plastique gave Deadshot a sly grin

"You are a _veeery_ bad boy." She replies

"Tell me you didn't love it." He smirked leaning in

* * *

Flagg and Boomerang made their way to the High Security Storage Area. Flagg was putting in the Door code while Boomerang stood guard. Suddenly they both looked up when they heard giant footsteps approaching. They quickly made their way up the hallway ceiling and watched as Atom Smasher walked by. When the coast was clear they dropped down and Flagg continued hacking the door code.

"Atom Smasher! No one said nothing about that bruiser now, did they?" Boomerang whispered loudly

Flagg entered the code '6-22-77 JOS365' and boom the door opened.

"This is X1 we've reached checkpoint A" Flagg said to his communicator

" _ **You're 34 seconds behind schedule**_ " Clock King replied

"Now that were inside we'll try to pick up the pace" Flagg responded

Flagg and Boomerang looked around and quickly ran inside only to be stopped by a second door.

"There's no second door in the blueprint!" Flagg exclaimed to Clock King

" _ **I'd get out of that corridor were I you. There's only 41 seconds before the regular security sweep"**_ Clock king suggested

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Plastique and Deadshot**_

They made it to the reactor room and Plastique went to work. She tore open her shirt and carefully set the C4 devices. Deadshot kept watch at the door and saw people passing the elevator. Gun at the ready he grew a little impatient

"Move it dumpling" he urged Plastique

"36 seconds _killer_ " she quickly got up and ran down a floor to set another C4. Deadshot was too busy looking at her behind that he didn't notice a man passing the door, spotting him.

"What are you doing!" the man yelled grabbing his arm to get the gun. Deadshot punched the man in the face and in return the man gave him a hard elbow to the jaw. They both started to have a struggle to get the upper hand.

* * *

 _ **With Flagg…**_

"We need that backup plan X4" Flagg said sternly

" _ **32 seconds until Plastique's detonation. Synchronize"**_ Clock King replied

"Roger that" Flagg responded

* * *

 _ **With Plastique…**_

"X3 you have 28 seconds. Do not be late" Clock king ordered

"Piece a cake X4" Plastique responded. She looked up to see Deadshot still fight the man that caught them.

"Will you quit foolin around with that guy!?" Plastique set the detonation for 28 seconds and ran up the stairs. Deadshot kneed the man in the gut, causing him to fall to his knees; he then whacked him over the head with his hand-gun and met with Plastique.

"Move it or lose it killer!" Plastique said running for the exit, Deadshot joined her in the foot race against time only ten seconds left before meltdown.

* * *

 _ **With Flagg…**_

Boomerang drew his bomber-ang and waited for Flagg's signal

"3…2…NOW!" Flagg ordered. Boomerang threw the bomb and it went with a bang… literally. At the same time the C4's in the Reactor room went off causing the lights to go out in the whole Tower. Suddenly the backup lights came on and everyone relaxed a little. That is until the alarms sounded.

"There a breach in the reactor room. We're getting radiation alarms from several lower floors. I…It looks like a reactor overload." J'onn's assistant reported

J'onn looked at the computer to see the problem

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in the storage room…**_

"Crikey!" Boomerang said in awe

"Boomer, meet the package. The Annihilator" Flagg said with a smirk

In front of them stood a tall suit of armor forged by the great blacksmith god Hephaestus himself. It was a true sight to behold.

* * *

Meanwhile people all over the Watchtower ran trying to find a way out; they ran to the Javelin Bay, the Transit Bay, and any Bay that would get them out.

 _ **In the Transit Bay**_

"Calculate time needed to transport remaining Personnel. Begin sealing bulkheads on lower levels to contain radiation" J'onn ordered. He then went to speak into the intercom.

" **Attention all Personnel: Evacuate the Watchtower immediately. Head for the Javelin, Bridge transport or Deck only. This is not a Drill.**

J'onn pressed a button to call someone

"Captain Atom" he began

" _ **Already on my way, I'll asses and get back to you"**_ Atom replied

"Contain the leak if you can" J'onn replied

" _ **Roger"**_

* * *

 _ **With Flagg…**_

"Hephaestus' mighty Vessel, Chosen weapon of Ares, Arise and destroy at my command" Flagg chanted. But nothing happened. The Annihilator stayed still.

"It's not working. Now we're in it" Boomerang began then out of nowhere Flagg punches him across the room. Boomerang recovers to his feet and draws his mini-boomerang with anger.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM EH MATE! WANNA GO A COUPLE OF ROUNDS!" Boomerang yells with rage. Suddenly the Annihilator's 'eyes' begin to glow as it steps forward. Boomerang calms down and rises to his feet.

"Triggered by rage. _Right_ I forgot. Coulda warned a bloke though" Boomer says rubbing his jaw. He then begins to walk away when Flagg pulls him back.

"We wait for the others" he says pushing Boomer aside. "They have 3 minutes"

"Are you outta your blinking head?! We gotta go!" Boomerang exclaims. Flagg gives him a serious look. Boomer then backs off.

"Did I say leave? Cause…I meant wait" Boomer said crossing his arms

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Deadshot and Plastique are running as fast as they could up the stairs. They reach a floor and slide under the now closing door. Deadshot urges Plastique to 'move it' as they continue. They reach the final floor and the door was already reaching the bottom.

"We're not gonna make it killer" Plastique huffed

They reach the door but it was too late, they tried lifting it but it was too heavy.

"Nooo" Plastique yells. Suddenly a red gloved hand reaches under the door and slowly lifts it back up. Captain Atom heaves the door onto his shoulders to make way for them.

"It's okay you two!" Atom struggled "Just head up as quick as you can" with that they rush past him and he drops the door behind him.

"That was pretty much the plan Captain" Deadshot said looking back at the door.

* * *

 _ **With Flagg…**_

" _ **You're at two minutes past zero. You've used up your pad. There is no longer any margin for error"**_ Clock king said

Boomerang smirks at Flagg saying 'I told you so'. Flagg looks down in defeat

"Alright you win, we go on without them" Flagg replied. Suddenly Deadshot and Plastique run into the room out of breath and tired. Flagg smiles but this is short lived.

"Bridge Double time!" with that they begin to run down the hall, with the Annihilator in tow.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Goku in Antarctica**_

Goku was busy training, punching, and kicking his multiform double. Both Gokus' punches collided causing sonic booms in air breaking the ice forming craters all over the icy tundra.

The double Goku was in Super Saiyan form and had prepared a kamehameha wave aiming for the real Goku who stood still on the ground, determination in his eyes. The double Goku was ready and released the blast from the air to the ground. The real Goku stayed still in his position. Finally when the blast reached him Goku stuck out his two hands and held the blast. The ground he stood on caved down inch by inch forming a big crater.

"JUST BIT LONGER!" Goku yelled his arms ready to give out. He could easily turn Super Saiyan but that would defy the purpose of this training.

"KA…ME…HA…ME!" he yelled. He would not yield. He would not give in.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" with that Goku unleashed his own blast. It was bigger and brighter than the latter's and it soon engulfed the double and the blast went skyward, disappearing with a twinkle.

Meanwhile Goku fell to his knees catching his breath, the palms of his gloves smoking, but not burned.

"Man what a workout!" Goku exclaimed "That should do it for now." He reached in his pockets and pulled out the sack of beans Diana gave him. He brought out one and threw it in the air catching it with him mouth.

CRUNCH GULP

"AAh much better" Goku said flexing his arms. He then took off in the sky flying to warmer land.

"Boy it sure is cold! I better head back to my dad" Goku then began to pick up speed then stopped

"Wait! Maybe I can go later it wouldn't hurt to find something else to do." Goku then began thinking "I know I'll go see Diana! Now where is she?" Goku put two fingers on his forehead searching for Diana's Ki.

"There!" with that Goku used Instant Transmission and disappeared

* * *

 _ **With Diana…**_

Diana was putting groceries in her car when the unexpected happen; a tall figure appeared out of nowhere behind of her. She didn't get a good look at his face and swung her fist. It connected and the figure was knocked down. She turned to attack, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ow that hurt!" Diana looked at the figure and saw that it was none other than Son Goku on the ground holding his nose.

"What the Hades Goku! You scared the life out of me!" Diana said holding her chest breathing.

"Jeez why does that keep happening!?" Goku stood holding his nose

"What are you doing here!?" Diana shouted, hold her now bruised hand

Goku dusted himself off and adjusted his scouter. "I'm came to see you" he smiled

"To see me?" Diana repeated her heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah, but it seems that you're kinda busy so..."

"Wait! You can come to my apartment it's just a few blocks from here. We can take my car" Diana said opening the passenger door.

"Well if you insist…" Goku got into the car and closed the door. Diana closed the trunk and entered her seat started starting the car. They went off.

While driving Diana couldn't help but marvel at Goku's new armor. His muscles bulging through the spandex, the dark color made him look so bad-ass, it brought out his eyes, the eyes of a warrior, and they way he smelled, like sweat and fire, it filled her nose.

"Diana, watch out!" Goku warned. Diana quickly stomped the brake before she hit a walking pedestrian. They all leaned forward in their seats but the seat-belts held them from going into the windshield. When the coast was clear Diana drove a little more slowly.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked worriedly

"I'm fine I just got distracted" Diana said her cheeks growing red

"At least no one was hurt" Goku smiled to comfort her. Diana smiled back.

Soon they arrived at a nice condominium complex. Goku marveled at the beauty of it. Diana got the groceries and walked to the door, turning back to Goku.

"A little help please?" Diana pleaded. Goku woke from his trance and rushed to open the door.

"Sorry about that" Goku said opening the door. Diana and Goku walked through the lobby and into the elevator. They reached the top floor and walked down the hall and stopped in front of a door. Diana handed Goku the groceries while she looked for her key card. She opens the door and lets Goku in.

"Make yourself at home. Would you like anything to drink?" Diana asked taking the groceries. Goku walked around the clean and bright condo, he then walked to the big window and looked at the city before him.

"uh…I'll take an apple juice" Goku replied "This is a nice place you have here. It's so…peaceful" Goku stated

Diana walked over to the Saiyan and handed him a glass of apple juice. She too took a sip of her own glass and stood beside him.

"When you're friends with Batman's alter ego, you get nice things" Diana smiled looking at the city

"Is he your boyfriend?" Goku asked confused. Diana chuckled.

"Hardly. It could never workout between us. He has too many secrets"

"A man shouldn't keep secrets from the one's he loves" Goku stated. Even when you think you have Goku figured out he turns around and hit you with words of wisdom. Diana looked at Goku and smiled.

"Not everyone can be Son Goku. Your world is different from ours" Diana replied

"In more ways than one, believe me" Goku chuckled. Diana laughed as well and turned to look at Goku's armor again. He physique was truly impressive, so hardcore and yet so comforting.

"I like your new armor" Diana said

"Really? I like it too! My sister's in law picked it out for me before I arrived here on Earth. My dad also gave me this cool Scouter" Goku said pointing to it on his face.

"What can it do?" she askd

"Uh...He said it has a GPS tracking thingy and that I could communicate with others like it and I can use it like a computer and hack into Frecencies" Goku explained

"You mean 'Frequencies'?" Diana asked

""Yeah that." Goku replied

"So what have you been up to today Goku? Any new developments?" Diana questioned

"Well today I went to my father for the new armor and then I asked him what I was supposed to do on my date with Shayera. Then I went training in the South Pole." Goku explained. Diana was a bit hurt by Goku mentioning his 'date', but her pride held strong.

"So what did your father say?" she asked

"Well he said that a date was like a romantic appointment a man has with a woman, and that the man takes the girl to a fancy dinner and give her flowers and wine and that he has to pay for EVERYTHING." Goku answered. Dina couldn't help but laugh.

"He he your father is mostly right. But a date doesn't have to be romantic it can be friendly, but he was right about pay for _everything_." Diana chuckled

"Have you been on a date?" Goku asked. Diana froze and looked away bashfully.

"Well…Yes, but it's been a while and most men only do so to get one thing only, so I've kept to myself mostly" Dian said sadly holding her arms

"Well after my date tonight how about you and I go out sometime?" Goku said trying to comfort the Amazon. Diana looked him in the eyes; he was roughly two inches taller than her and his breath tickled her nose with its minty-ness. He gave her his signature smile and she returned it.

"I'd like that" She said contently

"Great!" Goku cheered

 **BUZZ… BUZZ… BUZZ**

The noise was coming from Goku's Scouter it vibrated in his ear. Goku felt the side of it and pressed a button.

"Hello?" Goku said

" _ **Kakarot it's me, it's almost time to send out the task force, about an hour or so. Are you busy right now?"**_ Bardock said over the Scouter.

"Oh, hey dad, I'm kinda talking to someone here, but we're almost finished here. Hey did you get the suit, wine and money?" Goku asked

" **Yes it's down here in the base, locked and loaded. Are you talking to your date?"** Bardock asked

"No I'm talking to someone else. Her name is Diana" Goku replied. Diana looked up confused when he said her name.

" **Ah, I know of her, she's the Princess of Themyscira right?"** Bardock asked

"Yeah. How did you know?" Goku asked confused

" **Doesn't matter. Tell her I said hi. Over and out"** with that Bardock hung up, Leaving a confused Goku and Diana.

"What was that about?" Diana asked.

"Um…my dad's preparing a task force in a desert right now, and he asked who I was talking to and I said you, then he said he knew you were from Themyscira, and to tell you 'hi'." Goku explained

"How does your father know about me!?" Diana asked getting hostile

"Whoa! Take it easy! I'm just as confused as you are." Goku said hold up his hands in surrender. Diana calmed down a little and relaxed

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry, just a little confused" Diana apologized

"No biggie" Goku smirked "That reminds me I have to pick up flowers for Shayera"

Diana then got an idea "Follow me, there's a garden on the roof, you can get some from there" Diana said walking to the door.

They made their way to the roof and on it was a greenhouse. It was quite beautiful inside, fruits, vegetables and flowers of many kinds grew along the walls and shelves.

"Choose your pick" Diana said. Goku looked around until he saw something that caught his eye. Blue tiger lilies they were the most beautiful flowers in the whole greenhouse and there was only 6 left.

"What about these?" Goku said showing her the lilies.

"They're wonderful…but." Diana began, she stopped and looked sad. Goku saw this and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern. Diana looked up embarrassed

"It's just that…those are my favorite." She admitted.

"If you want I could chose another-"

"No no no. Take them, I insist" Diana insisted putting the flowers in his hand.

"Are you sure? It's no problem if I-"

"Goku it's alright. I'm sure Shayera will love them." Diana smiled

"Okay if you insist" Goku took the flowers and Diana gave him some plastic to wrap it up. "Bye, Diana, thanks for the flowers!" With that Goku IT'd (instant transmission) and disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Watchtower Flagg and Task Force X and the Annihilator make their way to the bridge. Along the way, they are stopped by Shining Knight, Vigilante, and Atom-Smasher, but manage to defeat them with the Annihilator's help. Reaching the bridge, they are confronted by J'onn, who easily defeats them until the Annihilator literally tears him in half, disabling him long enough for the team to reach the transporter. J'onn recovers and defeats the Annihilator, but Plastique gets him to stand back by holding a bomb above the mouthy of an unconscious Atom-Smasher, and he is forced to allow the others to mount the transporter platform.

Just as Plastique is about to join them, Captain Atom arrives and tackles her and one of her bombs goes flying. Deadshot detonates it with a shot from his pistol and, in the confusion, three of Task Force X and the Annihilator transport away. Plastique is left behind, severely wounded. J'onn checks the transporter console, which has been sabotaged and blows up before he can trace the coordinates.

* * *

 _ **Watchtower**_

"How did you know Vance was the inside man?" Green Lantern asked looking at J'onn's assistant through a one way window.

Vance as he is called is sitting in an interrogation room looking around. Guilt was written all over his features.

"He was the only one on the tower whose mind I couldn't read. Cadmus must have supplied him with a sophisticated method of masking his thoughts." J'onn said leaning to the window

"So... what do we do with him now?" GL asked

"I'd like to go in there and wipe clean the last two years of his memory." J'onn said narrowing his glowing eyes

"Woah! That's a little harsh, don't ya think?"

"He's a liability." J'onn said sternly

"I'm sure he's already spilled everything he knows to Cadmus." GL replied

"Don't you understand? We can't trust him!" J'onn exclaim

"J'onn... we can't trust anyone now."

The two looked on at the passing staff members. They both had the same thoughts. Any one of them could sell them out and they would never find out whom. This was very troubling.

* * *

 _ **In the desserts of Western Africa**_

Sometime later Goku arrived in Mali where Bardock was waiting for him. It was dark and the moon was clouded out, and with good reason. They started the journey in the desert. It was just Goku, Bardock, and five other men with them.

"Remember men this is an ambush mission. We wait for the smugglers to come out of their hiding spot and storm their base. Am I clear?" Bardock asked

"Yes sir!" the men saluted quietly. Goku nodded to his father and they all moved in the sandy tundra.

Goku and Bardock search from the sky while the men split up and searched from the ground. This gave Goku some alone time with Bardock.

"Dad, how do you know Diana from earlier? I don't think you have met her and she doesn't know you, so how?" Goku asked

"I studied the Justice League" Bardock lied. The real reason behind it was that he saw her in a vision and brought him here so he could be with her, but that's not something a father tells his child.

"O…kay. I guess that makes sense" Goku said skeptically

"So this Hawkgirl what is she like?" Bardock said changing the subject

"Oh well she reminds me of Violet except less violent" Goku stated

"She's from the Planet Thanagar. The people are kinda like Saiyans they live for the thrill of battle" Bardock explained

"Wow maybe she and I could spar sometime" Goku said excitedly

"Maybe" Bardock said to himself.

Suddenly they saw something moving in the sand below. Bardock ordered his men to standby and wait for his command. Bardock and Goku landed behind a sand dune and watched as a giant door opened at the side of another sand dune, out of it a truck came into view, then another and then another. In total 10 giant tractor-trailer trucks stood in formation file, carrying who knows what. Bardock smirked.

"We've got em" he laughed. He then looked to Goku who was in shock.

"An underground base, that's amazing" Goku whispered. Whatever was inside those trucks had to be bad, if they had to be hidden underground.

"Kakarot, I need you to sneak inside and record what you see while we handle the trucks, got it?" Bardock commanded

"Wait, record? How do I do that?" Goku asked as he did a double take

"With your Scouter, If you press this button it will automatically record what you see and hear" Bardock said showing Goku the button

"Okay got it. What else am I suppose to do?" Goku asked

"Find the back door and cave it in" Bardock replied

"How long is this gonna take? I don't want to miss my date." Goku whined

"This should probably take 3 hours tops, then you'll have plenty of time to go on your date" Bardock assured

"Alright I can live with that"

"Hurry Kakarot they are closing the doors! Make sure you aren't seen!" Bardock said pushing Goku.

Goku nodded and used his speed to get in, and then the doors shut. Goku was all alone inside a factory of some sorts. Machines and people were sorting and organizing vegetables and powders?

"That must be the drugs dad was talking about. Okay which button was it?" Goku pressed a button and the screen on the Scouter went bright saying 'recording'.

"Houston we have liftoff" Goku smirked. Goku moved from the tower crates, to another trying to get a better look at the assembly line, careful to stay in the shadows.

"Darn it if only I could zoom in" he said frustrated. Suddenly the screen on his Scouter lens got bigger. "Whoa voice command so cool! Alright focus I might need to get a sample of this stuff, but where?" Goku thought

He scanned the room and saw a worker slip on water dropping a box, spilling its contents. Goku looked from the shadows and smiled

"Thank Kais" he smiled. Goku made his way to the spilled box on the floor from the edge of the shadows. He quickly grabbed the bag of powder and the bag of green stuff from the box. He then moved into the darkness when a custodian walked over. He then surveyed his quarry.

"I wonder what this smells like" Goku sniffed the powder and suddenly his pupils' dilated and he began to drool. It was when he sneezed that he gained control.

"Oh man this stuff is terrible! If these aren't drugs, I don't know what is" he said putting it in his pocket.

"I better find that back door. Whatever these people are doing is wrong and I have to stop it" with that Goku ran in the shadows venturing deeper into the factory.

* * *

 **Authors note: I finally updated. I'm soooo sorry. I have just been swamped with homework and life in general. I hope you like this chapter. It was fun writing it.**

 **-Just a quick overview**

 **-Goku is going on a date with Shayera. Diana doesn't like it.**

 **-Diana loves Goku's new Armor. It looks like Vegeta's except the spandex is really dark and he has a black Scouter**

 **-Goku can do the multiplication technique like Tien Shinhan**

 **-Project Cadmus knows about Goku and are cautious of him**

 **-Goku is catching up on Bardock**

 **\- Bardock and Goku are on a mission of Drug Busting**

 **I hope you liked it please review! Have a nice day:)**


	11. Chapter 11 Rough Night

**_Last time…_**

" **I better find that back door. Whatever these people are doing is wrong and I have to stop it" with that Goku ran in the shadows venturing deeper into the factory.**

* * *

Goku headed to the lower parts of the factory and into a boiler room. The 'back door' had to be somewhere, it would be easier to ask someone, but no one would give that information 'willingly'.

"Ok, Goku think! This place is supposed to be hidden which means the exit is hidden too. Hmm, when that man fell he made a mess and then later someone came to clean it." Goku looks around the boiler room and then smiles. "If I make a mess then someone will definitely come 'clean' it up" Goku concluded

Goku rose to the ceiling of the boiler room and stuck out his hand. He then prepared an energy ball and fired at a water heater and some pipes. Suddenly the alarm began to blare, with the lights blinking red. Goku shrugged his shoulders saying.

"Oops" with that he hid in the shadows and waited.

* * *

Minutes later the alarm stopped and the door to the boiler room opened. Two men walked in carrying toolboxes, and wearing goggles. They looked around room and found the problem. Goku moved in closer to hear what they were saying.

"Abdul, il ressemble à une explosion s'est produite ici." The bulky one said

"Je vois, mais cette explosion n'a rien d'ordinaire. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose causé cela." The thin one replied. They heard a noise behind them and they turned around drawing their guns only to see nothing. They began to relax when suddenly something grabbed the bulky man, and drew him into the shadows.

"Khalifa!" the thin man yelled in horror. He backed up against the wall and held his gun pointing to anywhere he heard a sound.

Suddenly he heard footsteps, and then a figure with spiky hair, a mask and strange armor stepped out from behind the pipes and stood a few meters away. The man known as Abdul fired his gun trying to kill the man before him, but the man just grabbed the bullets with his bare hand and said.

"I didn't come here to fight!" he yelled his voice muffled by the mask. Abdul's gun had run out of bullets so he cowered before the man.

"Wh…Who are you?" Abdul asked. He voice shaking with fear.

"That doesn't matter. All you need to know is that I will not hurt you." The man said calmly

"What do you want?" Abdul asked more calmly

"Information, Information that you can give me." The man said kneeled to the cowering Abdul.

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know what this facility is doing and who runs it." The man demanded

"It's a drug factory. Here is where we make all of the illegal drugs. We send out trucks that will deliver them to the highest bidder." Abdul explained

"Bidder? Like an auction?" the man asked

"Yes, an underground auction, where you can buy weapons, explosives, drugs, anything illegal." Abdul assured

"Who's behind it?" the man asked sharply

"No one knows. The man is very secretive and never shows himself. All we know is that he's an American billionaire, but we don't know his name."

"Alright. What country did you sell to last?"

"I really shouldn't tell you that" Abdul replied. The man held out his hand and a ball of light began to form.

"Tell me now!" the man yelled

Ok! Ok! Ok! It was an island called San Baquero!" Abdul said covering himself in fear. The light dimmed down and the man stood up.

He couldn't see it but Abdul could tell the man was smiling

"Good. Now, one more question." The man said in a cheerful tone

"Yes?"

"If this place were to be ambushed, where would the hidden exit be?" the man asked

"If you take that elevator down there is an underground train leading to Timbuktu" Abdul pointed to the wall, but it was empty. Goku turned to the wall then turned back only to see Abdul running to the door.

Goku appeared in front of Abdul arms crossed. Abdul ran into him and fell to ground backing away from the man.

"Tsk tsk tsk. I thought we had an understanding. You've taken advantage of my mercy and pegged me for a fool. Well if that's how you're gonna play…" Goku picked up Abdul by the shirt and held him high.

"Please Monsieur! I don't want to die! If they find out I helped you they'll kill me! I have a family! A wife and two boys! Oh please don't kill me!" Abdul begged.

Goku set the man down to his feet. Abdul had tears in his eyes and began to wipe them away in shame.

"I'm not going to kill you. But if you don't help me then I'll leave you to your fate, understand?" Goku asked. Abdul nodded. Goku began to open the door when Abdul spoke up.

"What did you do to Khalifa?"

"Oh, I knocked him out; he'll be fine when he wakes up." with that Abdul walked into the hall and led Goku to an elevator.

* * *

They both went in and arrived at a docking bay, but with train tracks.

"This is where we pick up the ingredients for the drugs, the processing is done here."

"Well let's put an end to that" with that Goku prepared an energy blast and sent it into the tunnel. Soon after there was an explosion and the tunnel began to collapse. Goku shielded Abdul from the falling debris and took him back to the upper floors.

* * *

They arrived in a hall away from security cameras, and Goku began to dust himself off.

"Alright is that the only exit?" Goku asked. Abdul nodded his head.

"Good, now to call backup" Goku pressed a button on his scouter and said 'Call Bardock"

" ** _Kakarot what's the problem?"_** Bardock asked

"I did what you asked. I got some valuable information and I collapsed the transport tunnel. I recorded it all on the scouter." Goku explained

" ** _Excellent! We're finished here, so we'll be there in a minute. Is there anything else?"_** Bardock asked

"Yes. There is a man here with me, he's my info guy, and if I leave him here the one in charge will have him killed and his family. What do I do with him?" Goku asked looking at Abdul.

" ** _Take him to get his family and bring them all to the base. Then you can get ready for your date. It's almost morning here so you'll be on time back there in the U.S."_** Bardock replied

"Alright thanks Dad over and out." With that Goku hung up and looked at Abdul.

"Don't worry, your family will be safe but right now we have to go. Put your hand on my shoulder." Goku turned his back putting his fingers on his forehead. Abdul smiled happily and did as Goku asked.

* * *

As soon as he did they suddenly appeared in Bamako, the streets were lit and there were very few people about. Abdul led Goku to his house and called for his wife as they entered. A woman came walking down the stairs with a baby in her arms followed by a teenage boy. The woman backed away from the man with the mask while the teenage boy grabbed a machete ready to strike. Abdul calmed down his son and his wife and told them to pack their things in the living room. It was a little longer than expected considering their poor conditions, but soon they had everything packed. Abdul put his hand on Goku's shoulder, while holding his wife, who held their sons who held their belongings. Before they could blink they arrived inside of Bardock's base, inside a big room. Goku finally took off his mask and let out a breath.

"Alright now I can go. You guys will settle in this room. My father will be here soon to help you. In the mean time make yourselves at home I'll tell the guards to tend to you" with that Goku began to leave when Abdul spoke up.

"Thank you sir. I don't know what to say after all you've done. How can I repay you?" Abdul asked

"Don't worry about it. I was just doing what was right, and you did what you had to, to provide for your family. Have a good night." Goku started to leave but then…

"What is your name?" Abdul asked

"Goku. Son Goku"

"My name is Abdul. Thank very much Son Goku" Abdul bowed "May Allah bless you"

"To you as well" with at Goku headed to his father's quarters and changed into his suit.

He looked into the mirror and fixed his tie. He took off his scouter and left it on his father's desk. He grabbed the flowers, wine and the wallet full of money. The time had come. He put his fingers on his forehead and searched for Shayera's ki. Then he was gone.

* * *

 ** _Watchtower_**

All seven founders were sitting at their round table discussing the break in on the tower. Batman felt like they should have surveillance on everyone to which Diana and Superman refuted it saying that it would make them look weak. J'onn suggested that he do mind sweeps on all staff and league members. Some agreed but not all. The discussion led nowhere until Flash interjected.

"Look I know that being a part of this team means that you have to work with one other, but come on! Look at us, fighting doesn't solve our problems, we're here arguing like toddlers while Cadmus is probably laughing their socks off at us! We need to be able to trust one another, how can we work together if we don't have trust." Flask lectured

Everyone sent glares to one another at the table, mostly Shayera, but even Batman got a glare from Diana. Flash's words rang true, they couldn't even trust themselves and it was a shame.

"Your right Wally. We don't trust ourselves. In the beginning we had our differences, but each one of us proved ourselves that they could be trustworthy. Things have changed but we always had each others backs. Trust is all we have left." Superman finished

"This meeting is adjourned until next time." Batman spoke. The founders left and headed out.

While Shayera was walking down the hall, something appeared in front of her catching her off guard. She swung her mace at the figure, but it moved at the last second.

"For Kai's sake are trying to kill me!" the figure yelled. Shayera looked up to see Goku wide eyed with fear.

"Goku what the hell were you thinking! Popping out of nowhere! You coulda gave me a heart attack!" Shayera shouted pulling her mace out of the wall.

"I'm sorry Angel I just came to see if you were ready for our date" Goku smiled

"DATE!?" a voice yelled in surprise Shayera and Goku turn around and see a fuming Green Lantern

"Just who do you think you are?!" Green lantern said getting in Goku's face. Goku was shocked and then got a little angry.

"Hey pal I don't know what your problem is but you better back off!" Goku growled at the shorter man before him.

Green lantern's fist tingled and Goku's skin vibrated as a clear hazy aura appeared around him. Shayera saw this and got between the two pushing Green lantern back.

"John what the hell is wrong with you! Goku didn't do anything to you!"

"What's this date he's talking about?" John questioned

"That's none of your business!"

"I think it is!"

"How? Last I checked you're not my father!"

John Stewart was at a loss of words, he gave Goku a glare, which he also glared back, and walked off angrily. Goku calmed down and looked towards Shayera.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine. Let me go put on my dress. Could you wait outside my room in case I need your help?" Shayera smiled. Goku was kinda confused but nonetheless he smiled back.

"Sure"

"Great follow me" with that they walked down the hall to Shayera's room. Mean while around the corner, Diana looked on in jealousy.

For some reason she felt connected to Goku. She felt he belonged with her. It was destiny. Goku coming to see her out of the blue only strengthened this belief. For now she would wait until destiny would prove itself true.

Goku stood outside of Shayera's room holding the flowers and wine, while tapping his foot. Suddenly Shayera called him.

"Goku. Hey Goku, could you come here please?" She called. Goku walked in to see a voluptuous Hawkgirl in a red satin dress that went down above he knees.  
She looked absolutely radiant in her fiery red dress. It hugged her every curve nicely. It was tube-topped and it was nearly skin-tight. Her hair was wavy and fell softly down her slim shoulders and back. Goku's cheeks got hot as Shayera had her back turned to him. His eyes drifted down to her butt. It looked so round and soft, yet so firm like her personality. Shayera turned around and smirked as she saw the look on Goku's face.

"You enjoying yourself back there?" she chuckled. Goku expression didn't change.

"Yeah…I mean no! I mean…You look great!" Goku said rubbing the back of his head with his signature smile. Shayera only shook her head and turned back around.

"Goku, could you zip me up in the back?" she asked. She pulled her hair away to give him easy accesses.

Goku stepped up behind her and found the zipper at her lower back. He slowly zipped up the dress, while doing so he caught a whiff of her perfume, it was very fragrant like cherries, and he then licked his lips at the thought.

"Could you help me with my necklace?" she asked. She handed him a golden necklace. The necklace was peculiar, it was gold for sure, but the markings on it were out of this world. At the end of the necklace was a coin sized disk, on the disk was the marking of a hawk mask. Goku looked from the necklace to Shayera.

"Where did you get this necklace? It's awesome!" he smiled. Shayera looked in the mirror with a sad look.

"It was given to me by my ex-fiancée, Hro Talak, he was a general in the Thanagarian army." She replied

"Ex? You mean you were married?" Goku said surprised

"Going to be, but it didn't work out" Shayera said dryly

"Well where is he?"

"Gone…and that's all I can say. Come on were going to be late" she urged. Goku put the necklace around Shayera's neck and clipped it. Shayera fixed her hair and turned to Goku twirling.

"So…How do I look?" She asked with a hint of anxiousness. Goku paused for a moment. It made Shayera feel sad until he spoke.

"You look…sexy?" Goku said unsure if he said it right. Shayera cheeks grew red and she looked away bashful.

"Goku…I'm flattered. You're not too shabby yourself." She said slightly punching his arm.

"I got you some flowers" he said handing her the tiger lilies. Shayera took them and gave them a whiff.

"Goku these are wonderful. Thank you" She said heartfelt

Goku smiled and offered his arm.

"Shall we head out milady?" Goku said in a formal tone. Shayera smiled and hooked her arm with his.

"We shall" with that they walked out of the room through the halls to the Bridge, along the way there were cheers and applause, and many wolf whistles from mostly women directed at Goku. The latter's cheeks went red, but he kept his eyes forward with a smile.

They reached the Bridge and stood on the Transporter, Shayera gave J'onn the signal and with the press of a button they disappeared.

* * *

They arrived at a fancy restaurant and stood in line. Many passers stopped and whispered while others began to take pictures with their smart-phones. They waited in line for a few minutes before they were called.

"Table for two! Goku and Shayera!"

"That's us!" Shayera waved. She held Goku's hand and they walked to the front of the line.

As they walked cameras flashed in their faces as the paparazzi came invading their personal space. Goku powered up just enough to send a shockwave pushing the crazed reporters back

"Thanks" Shayera whispered.

"No prob" Goku said smiling

They reached the end of the line and the check book man spoke.

"Ah, excellent. This way please" the man led them to a fancy table that was by a window.

Goku stretched his tie a little due to his nervousness. They sat down and pulled up their menus.

"The waiter will be here soon to take your order"

"Wait. Could you put this in the freezer please?" Goku whispered giving the man the bottle of cactus wine.

"Sir you are not allowed to bring drinks into th-"

The check book man was cut off when Goku handed him a 50 dollar bill. The man took the money and the bottle of wine.

"I'm mean…of course sir" the man quickly walked to the kitchen and then back to the door.

"What was that all about?" Shayera asked looking to Goku confused.

"Oh nothing, just a…thing. Oh wow look at the great selection!" Goku said changing the subject. Shayera was caught off guard and took the bait.

"Oh yeah! This place is amazing; the food here reminds me of home. You should try the spicy pot roast it's incredible." Shayera exclaimed

"How's the Island Duck with Mulberry Mustard?" Goku asked

"That's one of my favorites!"

They began their discussion on one of Goku's favorite topics.

Food.

Later on the waiter walked over to their table.

"Good evening. May I take your order?" the waiter asked

"Yes I'll have a salad along with a glass of water and the Island Duck with Mulberry Mustard" Shayera waiter turned to Goku.

"And you sir?"

"I'll also have the Island Duck with Mulberry Mustard, along with two steaks, two lobsters, Grilled Salmon, Cheese Quesadilla, meat loaf and a chicken salad. Oh and also a slice of your chocolate mousse cake for dessert." Goku replied

The waiter looked at Goku, surprised by the order. What man eats that much and still looks so fit? He thought

"Will that be all?"

"Also could you bring my request from the freezer?" Goku asked; he then winked. The waiter caught on and winked back, unbeknownst to Shayera, who was still looking at the menu.

The waiter walked back to the kitchen.

There at the table Goku sat content and looked at the angel before him. Shayera was dazzling. She looked up to see Goku looking at her; she looked away then looked back to see that he was still staring.

"Whatcha looking at?" she say crossing her arms

"You seem different"

"Different? How?"

"I don't know it seems like a big load has been lifted off your shoulders. You seem… happy." Goku said finally

"Is that bad?" She smirked.

"No, not at all. You're absolutely glowing. The dress helps too." He smirked. Shayera chuckled a bit.

"Thanks Goku that sweet. So how do you like Earth so far?" she asked.

"It's ok. The people aren't that different. Nature isn't as lively like back home, and _some_ people could use an attitude adjustment." Goku hinted.

"I'm sorry about John he can be protective at times" she blushed.

"I don't see why that should mean anything" Goku said confused.

"He and I used to…" she drifted.

"Ooooooh. Now that makes sense. What happened?" he asked

"It's nothing. I don't want to bother you with my love life."

"Too late you owe me after I told you about mine, now spill" he smirked.

"We were together for some time and we were really happy, then something happened. My people from Thanagar came here seeking to control Earth and I led them here, I betrayed the League. When I found out that what my people were really doing I betrayed them also, in an attempt to save Earth. After that, things weren't the same my ex fiancée found out about me and John and made me choose. I chose John and they left. John forgave me but I couldn't forgive myself and neither did some of the League. I broke it off with John and he found someone else, but we still love each other." Shayera explained

"Wow that's some story. But if he's with someone else and still loves you does that mean you guys might get back together?" Goku asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Honestly after everything I don't think he will completely trust me, no one really." Shayera said sadly. She looked up when she felt a hand touching hers. Goku looked into her eyes, his eyes so full of life and innocence.

"I trust you" he said dearly. She tried to pry her hand but he wouldn't let go.

"Goku…you don't know me." She whispered.

"Isn't that the point of this date, to get to know each other" Goku smiled

"I-I guess" she sighed.

Suddenly three to four waiters came out of the kitchen carrying plates of food; most of it of course went to Goku, who began to eat, but this time more slowly. Shayera expected the Saiyan to be finished as soon as it came, but instead he ate normal.

"Goku are you ok? You're not eating the way you usually do" she asked

"Oh I thought that maybe I should tone it down, just for tonight" Goku smiled nervously

"Don't mind me, go ahead dig in." with Goku began munching into his steaks tearing it like a hungry lion. He moved on to the lobsters, then the grilled salmon.

He downed every morsel with a breath and now held his belly in satisfaction. Shayera was shocked but then began to laugh, Goku laughed as well.

"The way you eat. I have to say you've got it down to an art form." Shayera smiled

"Oh this is nothing. You should see me on Mondays." Goku smirked. Shayera looked at him like she didn't believe him.

"What I'm just _Saiyan_ " Goku chuckled. Shayera began to laugh as soon ordered more food and Goku continued to stuff himself until he was done for sure.

Goku picked up the bottle of cactus wine and poured some in Shayera's glass.

"You're not planning to get me drunk, are you?" she smirked

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Goku said with a smirk.

"I'd like to make a toast" Goku replied

"Ok shoot"

"To friends" Goku said raising his glass. Shayera raised her glass and smiled.

"To friends" with that they clinked their glasses and downed the wine.

"Whoo! That's some strong stuff! How old is this?" Shayera said with a sour expression

"Uh it says…200 years" Goku read on the bottle.

"200 years! Good thing we're not humans or else we'd be in a coma." She said

"My mom said something about my great-great- grand father's secret stash, whatever that means." Goku added

"You are one strange man Goku. I'm glad we did this tonight." She said smiling

"Me too. So are you ready to go?" Goku said getting up

"Hold on I'll have to pay for the dinner" she said getting her purse

"No don't worry about it I'll pay for it" Goku replied pushing her purse back

"Goku you don't have t-" she began

"I want to. It's only fair since I ate more" He smiled

"Okay you're the boss. Wait for me outside, I have to use the bathroom" with that she walked away.

Goku paid the 500 dollars and went outside. As he waited outside he admired New York for its beauty, the bright lights, the people's laughter, it almost reminded him of home. This night seemed peaceful.

"Goku are you okay?" Shayera asked behind turned around and smiled.

"I'm fine, just admiring the city. Life can be peaceful at times, don't you think?" he asked

"It is peaceful, but sometimes people want to ruin it for others, purposefully trying to tear things apart. Then people like me bash their heads in to keep em in order." Shayera chuckled.

"You have a violent sense of humor you know that?" Goku smiled

"What can I say? Fighting is in my blood" she shrugged.

"So, where to next?" Goku asked. Shayera developed a coy smile.

* * *

They arrived in a dark alley and stopped at a big door. Shayera knocked on it then stood back. Seconds later the door opened and a big tall bulky black man came out.

" **Well if it isn't the little birdie. Long time no see Shayera** " the man said in a deep voice

"Hey Sean how you doing?" she said giving the man a hug. Goku looked on in shock as she did.

" **I've been pretty good, how's things up in the sky?** " Sean asked.

"Same old"

" **Who's the new guy?** "

"Oh, this…Is Goku; he's my date for tonight" Shayera said pulling Goku forward.

" **What's up?** " Sean asked

"You" Goku said.

Sean stepped closer to Goku and looked him in the eye. Then he began to laugh? The giant man was actually laughing.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Sean laughed deeply. " **You alright with me Goku** " he said giving Goku a fist pump.

"So Sean can we go in?" Shayera asked.

Sean stopped smiling and got serious.

" **You know I can't do that unless you participate, and we both know you can't. Not after last time** " Sean replied

"What about Goku? Can he participate?"

Sean looked Goku up and down, and then scratched his chin.

" **You sure about this? He doesn't look it** " Sean replied

"Of course"

" **Fine. Get him ready and take a seat** " Sean concluded. Shayera gave the man a hug and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you so much. Come on Goku lets go" she said dropping down. She held Goku's hand and they walked down the hall together. Sean then closed the door behind them.

As they walked Goku was confused. "What was that about?"

"We're here to watch a fight"

"A fight! Cool! But what was that about him not letting you in?" Goku replied

"Well you see…I used to be in an underground fight and things got messy this one time" Shayera replied

"What happened?" Goku asked

"The girl called me a 'buzzard brains'."

"Oh. You said I was going to 'participate'." Goku added

"All you have to do is get in the ring show your moves and I put a big bet on you and win" Shayera said simply

"It's kinda not fair since I'm stronger than these people" Goku said nervously

"The element of surprise is key Goku. Did you happen to bring any fighting clothes?"

"I got this" Goku began to take off his suit and pants and wore nothing but his black spandex. "Is this ok?" he asked

"Uh…Yeah that's…just fine." Shayera stuttered while looking at Goku in his glory. The spandex was tight enough that she could see his budging muscles. Her cheeks grew red but she quickly controlled herself and walked out the change room.

"Let's go take a seat before we miss our spot." She said Goku wrapped his tail around his waist and followed after her.

* * *

In the ring, two men stood toe to toe sizing each other up as they circled around. One man was tall and lanky but he still had some muscle on him, the other was average height, but he was well built, he seemed more agile and stronger than the tall man.

Suddenly the tall man struck, swinging his long arm at the other. The other man ducked under the swing and charged to the tall man's center. Taller opponents have less room in closed corners and he knew that. Goku looked on in delight as the shorter man sent blow after blow to the tall man's stomach, kidneys and lower back. Before you knew it the tall man fell down to his knees in defeat. The crowd went wild, people cheered with joy as money was being passed around. Goku looked at the winner and he was impressed.

"The winner is…Viper!" the announcer said raising Viper's arm.

The crowd cheered, people whispered while others booed.

"His next opponent comes from parts unknown. Weighing in at 200 pounds. Son Goku!"

The crowd cheered as Goku walked down the aisle and into the ring. Shayera gave Goku a thumbs up and in return he smiled. Then he turned to his opponent, he was about his 5 inches shorter, short black hair, he a tattoo of a snake circling his left arm and he wore nothing but a pair of baggy black cargo pants, finger-less gloves, and black sneakers.

"Fighters are you ready!"

With that Goku and Viper got into their stances. The announcer stepped out the ring and rang the bell.

 _DING DING DING_

Immediately Viper charged giving quick jabs trying to hit Goku's face. All Goku did was dodge. Finally he swept his leg under Viper, making him fall, but Viper recovered by back flipping away to the edge of the ring. As soon as he looked back Goku delivered a roundhouse kick, sending Viper across the ring.

Viper got up and wiped the blood from his lip. He wasn't going down that easy. This time Goku came charging with his fist of fury. Viper only managed to block 3 out of 10 punches to his body, Goku was just too fast.

Viper slid under Goku, only to be grabbed by a tail? He looked and saw a tail sticking out of Goku's backside and around his leg; Goku then lifted him up and slammed Viper to the ground.

It seemed like Viper was out. Goku stood over him to see if he was ok, then out of nowhere Viper kicked Goku in the jaw sending the Saiyan flat on his back. Goku was shocked, no one has ever caught him off guard like that…well not exactly, but you get the point.

Viper got up and prepared to axe kick Goku as he was down. Goku rolled out of the way and onto his feet. This Viper was good, but not good enough. The two fighters exchanged punch after punch, kick after kick, it seemed the two were on par to the naked eye, until the inevitable happened.

Goku sent a flat palm to Viper's chest knocking him out of the ring unconscious.

The crowd stood still for a second, utter silence, their greatest champion defeated.

Then there was a clap from Shayera then another from a couple more people then more claps until the whole crowd erupted with applause. Goku walked over to a recovering Viper and helped him up. The two stood silent for a moment before Viper gave Goku a smile.

"Good fight" he said reaching out his hand. Goku took his hand and smiled

"Good fight" Goku repeated

"Maybe you could show me some moves next time" Viper chuckled

"I look forward to it" with that Viper disappeared into the crowd. Goku turned around and was bear hugged by Shayera.

"Goku that was amazing! I didn't expect you to put on much of a show, but this was just awesome!"

"What can I say it's in my blood" Goku shrugged with a smile.

* * *

The two made their way through the crowd and into the city. They walked up and down the block and made their way to Central Park. They talked about many things, likes, dislikes, reasons for fighting justice, and family. They made their way to a pond and sat on a bench side by side. The water was still the reflection of the crescent moon, lighting the bottom. Both of them were content, happy it was a good night. They both looked up at sky in wonder, and then Shayera turned to Goku.

"This was fun"

"Yep, it sure was. This is technically my second date ever, but it could be considered my first."

"I'm glad to have done this with you"

"Me too" Goku sighed

Shayera looked to Goku and leaned in, pressing her lips on Goku's. Goku not knowing what to do backed away.

"Shayera?" he asked confused. Shayera grew embarrassed and looked away

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to do that" she said walking away. Goku jogged after her and pulled her arm, turning her around.

"Is everything alright?" he asked

"Yes…No. I don't know…I'm just confused is all." she said

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No it's alright. I just lost myself in the moment" she said laughing it off

"Alright. It's getting late, want me to take you back to the Watchtower?" he asked. Shayera nodded and Goku took her hand.

"Hold on" he said. Before she could say anything they disappeared.

* * *

Mean while on the Watchtower Diana sat in her room idle, her mind was restless, so much has happened. The Watchtower break-in, her developing feelings for Goku and her banishment from Themyscira, It was too much, so she decided to take a walk to clear her head. As she walked the halls she suddenly heard voices, as she got closer she began to realize who it was. She peeked around the corner and saw Goku and Shayera. She wanted to leave but curiosity got the better of her.

"I really had fun tonight Shayera. It was the most fun I had in years."

"It was my pleasure Goku. I'm sorry for earlier, I hope it doesn't make things weird between us"

"Naaaaah it was nothing. Well I'll see you later" He began to leave when Shayera stopped him

"Where ya going?" she asked

"I'm gonna find my dad and maybe get some rest, explore, train, the usual" Goku said with a smile

"Maybe you could join the League. It'll keep you busy and you get to fight bad guys"

"That sounds like fun, I'll consider it. Well…goodnight _Angel_ " Goku smirked

"Goodnight Goku" Shayera chuckled, with that Shayera's door closed and Goku was about to teleport when someone called him.

"Goku" Diana called. Goku turned and saw Diana come out to greet him.

"Oh, hey Diana didn't see you there" he smiled

"Hey, so how was your date?" she asked slowly

"Pretty good, we went to dinner, saw a fight and strolled in the park." Goku said with content

"That sounds great. I'm glad you had a great time. What's that in your hand?" she asked

"Oh this? This is just some wine my dad gave me. Want some?"

"Sure, I could use it right about now" Diana sighed.

They walked to the dining area and got some cups and a table. Goku poured Diana the wine and she downed it in no time.

"Rough day?"

"You have _no_ idea. Someone sent people up here to steal something from us" Diana explained

"Whoa, they must have been really powerful to do that" Goku said in awe

"Well…not really. They were normal people" Diana said nervously

"What! You're telling me that the 'Justice League' got robbed by…by normal people!" Goku exclaimed

"Did I say normal? I meant smart 'normal people'."

"What did they steal?"

"A weaponized body of armor that comes to life and its sole purpose is to destroy"

"You say it like it's an everyday thing"

"Well it was created by Hephaestus. He's the god of blacksmiths"

"Now that's interesting" Goku said with a chuckle. Diana couldn't help but smirk, his smile was contagious.

"What else happened?"

"Well…I met someone"

"Oh, who is it?"

" _He_ is someone that I've had my eye on but I don't know how to tell him"

"Does he feel the same way?"

"I don't know I haven't asked him"

"If you care about someone you tell them otherwise the moment passes you by" Goku explained

"Since when did you become a love doctor?"

"Well…when one of your best-friends is a girl you learn a thing or two from the romance movies she watches."

"I'll keep that in mind" She said. Diana drank another 3 cups of wine during their conversation, she then reached for the bottle of wine when suddenly her head nodded as she almost fell out the chair; luckily Goku caught her in time.

"Whoa I think you had too much to drink" Goku said standing her up

"That's nonsense. No drink can ail me" Diana slurred

"Well when you drink wine that's 200 years old the effects are shocking. Come one let me walk you to your room" Goku said carrying her bridal style

"A princess doesn't…need help. Whoa when did the room get so BIG?" Diana looked hazed as she looked around her.

* * *

As Goku carried Diana through the halls she began to say strange things.

"Oh your soooo strong. I like strong boys" She said drunkenly

"Diana snap out of it" Goku urged

"What's the matter baby? Can't handle the heat? Come to bed and mama will teachya a thing or two"

"Oh brother"

They finally reached her room and Goku gently place her down and began to leave, but Diana in her drunken state had other ideas. She grabbed Goku's hand and pulled him on top of her. Goku was lying between her legs and pushed up looking down at Diana.

"Ooooh aren't you eager?" Diana laughed. Goku was very uncomfortable in this situation; if he didn't leave things could get _ugly_. Diana pulled his collar, bringing his face closer to hers, their lips almost touching when Goku broke free of her grasp teleporting away.

Diana lay back with a smile, still drunk. She pulled the covers and held them tightly as if they were a person she then whispered.

"I love you Goku" with that she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thank you for being patient. I'm sorry for not being frequent with updates I'll try to be more punctual.**

 **Overview-**

 **San Baquero is the island known for drug trafficking in 'Doomsday Sanction'.**

 **i am not shipping Shayera and Goku its just a plot device. although it would be awesome**

 **Who is the American billionaire running the hidden drug factory?**

 **(Cough) Lex Luthor (Cough)**

 **I got Viper from Randy Orton in WWE- "the Viper is getting into position"**

 **Goku's family has alcoholics. Go figure**

 **Have a great day everyone and please review**


	12. Chapter 12 Forces Align

**Author's note: I am very very sorry that I haven't updated. The third quarter in school is very hectic. Teachers have been giving out essays and projects left and right. I am sorry for the wait. I tried the best I could to give you something decent.**

 **For the people who want to see the pictures in chapter 7, go to my profile and the links should be there. Just remember to REMOVE the SPACES in the links.**

 **For the people who think Goku should use multi-form to be with Shayera and Diana.**

 **NO that is not happening. Goku is not that type of person. Shayera and Goku are just friends. Shayera is going through the motions right now and Goku seemed to be her release. I might put some more ShayeraxGoku scenes but they won't be together. Without further a due, please enjoy and PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

 ** _Forces Align_ **

Diana woke up the next morning feeling…odd. Her mouth was dry and she had a slight headache, as she got up from the bed she felt light headed and had to sit back down.

"By gods what's wrong with me?" she said looking at her hands. Her eyesight phased in and out, finally she gained control and walked to the bathroom turning on the light.

As soon as the light hit her eyes, she felt a blistering pain and covered her face.

"Aaaah! My eyes!" she screamed. She felt her way to the sink and splashed water on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and saw they were slightly pink.

"What the Hades is this?" she asked getting a closer look. She got in the shower and scrubbed herself. She let the water run and went into her thoughts.

" _What happened last? All I remember is walking down the halls."_

" _Then I heard voices. It was Shayera and Goku"_

" _Goku and I had a talk, and then he offered me_ ….The wine!"

"Now it makes sense, Goku gave me the wine and I drank too much…but how did I get to my room?" Diana asked herself.

Diana began to remember how Goku carried her to her room and also the things she _said_ and _did_ while drunk.

"Oh Hera what have I done!?" she exclaimed "I can't believe I said all those things in front of him" she said covering her face.

She turned off the water, and just stood there. There was nothing she could do now except face it head-on, like a true warrior. She got out and dried herself, brushed her teeth, put on her makeup and clothes and headed out the door.

The hall was filled with the usual staff, some stopped to say hi, while others gave a polite nod. It seemed like everything was going to be ok. At least that's what she thinks.

As she headed down the hall Flash stopped to talk to her.

"Hey Diana, Batman wants us to meet in the War room, so we can finish our discussion."

"Ugh do we have to do it now?" she asked in an irritable tone. She did not like to have such discussion, but current events could not prevent the inevitable.

"Afraid so" Flash sighed

"Fine let's go" with that they headed down the hall

* * *

In the War room the following founding members sat at the long table, J'onn, Green Lantern, Flash, Diana, and Shayera. It was quiet for some time until Green Lantern spoke up.

"How was your date Shayera?" He asked crossing his arms. Despite being in a relationship with Vixen, John couldn't let go of his feelings for Shayera. Seeing her with that…Goku ticked him off. It should have been him, he thought.

This caused everyone to look at her. Shayera narrowed her eyes at her supposed 'ex'.

"Fine thanks. It was a lot of fun" Shayera smirked

"So I've heard" Diana interjected. Shayera looked up in shock at Diana. She hoped Goku didn't spill all the beans.

"What did you hear?" Shayera asked surprised

"After Goku dropped you off we had a little talk, he said you two had dinner, saw a fight and walked in the park. Why? Is there something else?" Diana said raising a brow.

Shayera relaxed a bit and smiled "Nope".

Diana seemed fine with the answer, but then she narrowed her eyes. Why did she seem surprised when mentioning Goku's talk with her? Something must have happened, something Shayera is hiding.

Green Lantern looked angry; he gave Shayera a glare but said nothing. Flash and J'onn looked on unsure of what was happening.

"Ooookay, the tension in here is getting _pretty_ uncomfortable. Where's Bats and Big Blue?" Flash asked

Not a moment later did the final two members walked in, taking their seats.

"I'm glad all of you could make it, we have much to discuss" Superman said with a smirk

"What's there to discuss? It was made clear we don't trust each other" Diana interjected

"That's something we will need to work on later, but right now we need to talk about our current situation with Cadmus" Superman explained

Everyone grew serious. Cadmus is a force to be reckoned with, the League didn't take them seriously, but after the Annihilator heist, Cadmus got their full attention.

"As you all know Cadmus doesn't trust us for a number of reasons. Alien invasions, our super-powered members and the fact that we have a tower in space with a death ray pointing down." Batman replied

"We could get rid of it, problem solved" Flash said smiled

"Have you forgotten about the Alien invasion? We played right into their hands, dismantling every nuclear weapon in the world, just to give them the opportunity to strike! It's too risky to get rid of it." Batman explained

"So what do you suppose we do to get their trust?" Diana asked

"We form an alliance" Superman said simply

"An alliance with Cadmus! Have you lost your mind?!" Shayera yelled

"That's outrageous!" Green lantern added

They were about to further their distaste for the plan until Flash interjected.

"Calm down no one is forming an alliance with Cadmus, that's crazy." Flash said brushing it off.

Batman and Superman stayed quiet. Flash's eyes widened.

"You're joking right?" Flash asked. Batman put his head down in defeat.

"It's the only way" Batman said gravely

"To Tartarus with that! There is no way we could ever join them!" Diana spat

"I agree with Diana. Such an action is ludicrous!" J'onn added

"What do you suppose we do? Wait for them to come knocking at our door again to throw us out? Or cause a full scale war? Face it, Cadmus has won, we have no other option!" Batman exclaimed

Everyone sat down in silence. They questioned themselves on possible solutions, but none. Finally Shayera perked up with an idea.

"What about the PTO?" Everyone looked to Shayera.

"What about them?" Green lantern asked

"We could join forces with the PTO" Shayera replied. Some faces began to brighten up to the idea.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Flash said excited. Batman's face shriveled in disgust.

"Absolutely not!" Batman exclaimed.

 _Well not all faces_

"What do you mean? They're perfect" Flash added

"We know nothing about them or what they do" Batman explained

"I have to disagree, Bruce. The PTO helps the people all over the world, creating homes, and feeding those that can't provide for themselves." Flash stated

"We have to know more about them before we go running to them" Green Lantern suggested

"We know plenty. Goku's father runs the Organization. Goku has seen what goes on, we could ask him." Shayera smirked

"His father saved Krypton; my parents are alive because of the PTO. Come on Bruce you have to understand" Clark reasoned

"What I understand is that you are biased because it's personal, other than that, what other reason do you have for trusting him?" Batman said in Clarks face

"Saving an entire people from an exploding planet isn't enough?" Clark asked accusingly

"Fine! Since you're all so eager to go for a joy ride, let's put it to a vote" Batman said begrudgingly

"All in favor in joining forces with the PTO raise your hand"

Shayera, Flash, Diana, J'onn and Superman raised their hands

"All who oppose"

Batman and Green lantern raised their hands.

"Then it's settled. We will broker a pact with King Bardock, that is if we can locate him" Superman chuckled

* * *

 _ **In a U.S. military base**_

Bardock and Goku walked down a long hall to a balcony looking outside. They were in a U.S. military base in the middle of an unknown desert. Surprisingly the temperature was tolerable, not too hot and not too cold. Goku looked up to the sky until his father called him.

"Kakarot, meet your new trainees"

Goku looked down into the courtyard before him and saw about 50 to 80 men and women dressed in army pants, boots and stale green t-shirts. They were spread out through the yard; there were some playing basket ball, while others were exercising: doing push-ups, bench pressing, and jumping jacks. Goku looked to his father with confusion.

"What exactly am I supposed to do?" Goku asked

"You are going to train these soldiers in martial arts" Bardock said simply

"Training? Are you sure? Isn't this a bit extreme?" Goku asked.

"Secret agencies in the government spend billions on genetic research, trying to create super-soldiers, what they really need is proper training. I offered to train their soldiers to be stronger and faster." Bardock explained

"I don't know if they'll survive our kind of training" Goku said worriedly

"Maybe so, but I'm sure they can survive the training you did as a child" Bardock said with a wink. Goku looked to his father and gave his signature smile.

* * *

 _ **Watchtower**_

Batman sat a computer typing while the rest of the members stood behind him. He then pulled up a map of the world on screen. Each continent had 5-8 glowing red dots.

"These…are some of the places where the PTO reside or have visited. The most recent is here, a U.S. military base in the desert" Batman pointed out

"You've been spying on them?" Diana accused

"Keeping watch is the term I'd use" Batman countered

"It doesn't matter what you call it, the point is that we know where they are, so let's cut the 'I hate you' act and go please?" Flash interjected

They all nodded and went to the Bridge Transport and teleported to Goku's location.

* * *

They arrived at the base only to be surrounded by soldiers pointing guns at them. They stayed calm and then they heard laughter. The soldiers made way for a man to come meet them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Justice League" the man laughed

"General Wade Eiling what a surprise" Batman remarked.

"What do you all think you're doing here?" Eiling asked sternly

"Believe it or not _General_ we didn't come here for you." Diana said walking up to the General. He looked up to the Amazon Princess with a scowl.

"I'll ask again: Why are you here?" Eiling said coldly

"We're here to talk to a guest you're hosting" Superman answered

"Oh? And who might that be?" Eiling asked eyebrows raised

"King Bardock" Batman replied

"Ah King Bardock. You know his whole life has been in the military, it's become second nature to him, now that's what I call a _soldier_." Eiling said with admiration

"Well it's too bad he left and don't ask where, 'cause I don't know." The General said with a scowl

"Then I guess we'll be leaving" Batman man said turning away. The others began to follow when Eiling spoke up

"But his son is here" he said in a sing-song voice

Everyone turned with surprise, Diana especially was surprised.

"Goku is here?" Diana said with slight happiness

"Yes he's in the courtyard right now helping us with something. You interested?" Eiling said smiling

"We'd like to talk to him if you don't mind?" Superman said defiantly the general only smiled.

"Well since I'm feeling so generous today. Go right ahead" Eiling smiled slyly

The 7 Justice League members walked firmly down the hall. They reached the courtyard in which Eiling spoke about and saw Goku doing push-ups along with many other people dressed in all gray Saiyan Armor. They all seemed to be struggling to lift themselves up.

"Goku!" Superman called

Goku stopped his workout and made his way over to the newcomers.

"Hey Clark long time no see" Goku smiled shaking Superman's hand

"Yeah it has, I got back from visiting my parents on Razia when I heard the tower was robbed"

"Yeah I heard, Diana told me all about it. Speaking of which-" Goku then turned to the rest of the League

"Hey Diana and Shayera" the two women waved back with smiles. Goku then turned to the rest

"Who are the rest?" he asked

"You already know Flash. This is J'onn J'onzz, Batman and-"

"Green Lantern" GL said sternly. Goku face got serious when he heard John's voice

"Nice to meet _most_ of you" Goku narrowing his eyes

"What is it that you are doing here?" Diana asked

"Oh well I'm training these soldiers here, to become better fighters for the military"

"It seems they're having a bit of trouble" Flash asked with a smirk. They looked and saw that most of the soldiers were lying on the ground panting.

"Goku we're here to ask where your father might be" Diana interjected

"Oh, right he said he would be in Africa if I needed him. I could take you to him" Goku said cheerfully

"How exactly?" Batman questioned. Goku only smiled

"Just grab my shoulder or hold hands while touching me" with that Goku turned around.

They all did as he asked and held on.

* * *

 _ **In Bamako, Mali**_

Bardock was in his office looking at his giant computer when Goku popped in.

"Hey dad we have guest!"

They came forward when Bardock cleared his throat. He then turned around and looked at everyone.

"Kal-El it's nice to see you again." Bardock smiled

"You too" Superman returned. Bardock looked at the rest of the League members while scratching his chin.

"You must be Hawkgirl, correct?" Bardock said looking to Shayera

"Yes sir"

"I hope my son treated you well on your date"

"I'm still in one piece, aren't I?" they both began to chuckle. Then Bardock turned to Diana.

"Diana Prince aka Diana of Themyscira aka Wonder woman. Hmm you have your mother's eyes" Bardock chuckled

"Thank you your highness" She did a curtsy

"No need for formalities. Your mother and I are good friends" Bardock continued

"Wally West aka Flash. You might want to work on those sharp turns next time"

"I'll remember that" Flash smiled scratching his head

"John Stewart aka Green Lantern of the Green Lantern Corp on Oa"

Green Lantern kept his serious face.

"J'onn J'onzz aka Martian Manhunter the last of your Martian race"

The Martian bowed his head. Bardock now turned to the last league member.

"And now the big finale. Batman aka Bruce Wayne aka boy billionaire, son of Thomas and Martha Wayne who were murdered by a lowly street thug named Joe Chill, and CEO of the Wayne Dynasty" Bardock finished.

Batman began to clap his hands.

 _Clap clap clap…clap_

"Bravo. Someone's done their research" Batman replied in his monotone voice

"Well you know what they say 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'," Bardock responded

"Of which do you make us out to be?" Batman asked

"Depends on why you're here. Don't tell me…You want an alliance" Bardock smirked

"What gave it away" GL scoffed

"Psychic powers" Bardock shrugged

"Of course" Batman retorted

"Well since the cat's outta the bag, would you like to join forces?" Flash asked

The smile on Bardock's face disappeared. "No" he answered coldly

"Great!" Flash did a double take. "Wait. What! Why?"

"Not openly. Your 'Justice League' has too much 'baggage' if you catch my drift"

"Wait dad what do you mean?" Goku asked confused

"Your friends here have a bad history despite their good intentions; they have a secret government agency watching them, Project Cadmus correct? Recent events have caused the people to choose between their heroes and their safety. While us on the other hand, have caused no problems, but instead have started a movement of cleansing. We are closer to the people; we have a better connection to them. An open alliance with you despite its good intentions would only make things worse. An Alliance with Cadmus would be a death sentence for the whole world. Take it from a guy who can see the future." Bardock explained

"So what do you suppose we do?" Diana asked

"How bout I join you guys?" Goku interjected.

They all began to ponder. What would be the benefit if he joined them? Would it be for better or worse?

"Hmmm a new face in the league wouldn't be a bad idea" J'onn replied

"A new face that we know nothing about" Batman responded still skeptical

"If you want I could show you my mind" Goku offered

Batman looked to J'onn, the Martian stepped forward placing a palm on Goku's head.

"Whenever you're ready" J'onn replied. Goku only smirked

Goku released his mind giving J'onn access to all his memories. His early childhood, The dragon balls, all his struggles to be the best, to challenge himself, Piccolo, Raditz, Vegeta, Frieza, the Androids, Cell, Buu, his super Saiyan transformations. It was all too much for him to keep track of, that J'onn nearly passed out. J'onn had his hands on his knee's panting with sweat on his brow.

"Well?" Batman asked

"He's…incredible. Fight after fight, battle after battle and yet his heart is as pure and clear like water. He has power that rivals Kal-El's, the desire to become more. Not a single thought to conquer, but a drive to become better." J'onn looked to Goku with admiration

"The world would be a better place with him around. The heart of a true warrior"

The founding members looked from J'onn to Goku. He looked like an average guy, yet deep down there was something more.

"So can I join you guys?" Goku grinned

Everyone looked from Goku to Batman; the man kept his blank expression and finally spoke.

"For now, we'll see how things go. No missions, just Patrol. Welcome aboard" with that the other members gave there congratulations to Goku. As they walked out of the room Batman stayed behind with Bardock.

"I assume you're the strategist or detective of the group. Always planning your next move, knowing more about something or someone just in case, always going in prepared. I like that, but you've seem to take this to a whole new level. You have files on every single League member, you are by far the most cunning, and yet you can't take out a psychotic clown? I mean sure there are bigger fish o fry but seriously?" Bardock exclaimed

"What are you getting at?" Batman asked

Bardock picked up a remote from his desk and pulled up a projector, of a factory of sorts.

"Yesterday in Mali my son and I gathered a task force and went into the desert to stop a drug trafficking problem. We found an underground factory processing kilograms upon kilograms of drugs. We stopped the delivery of 10 tractor-trailer trucks filled with Cocaine, Heroin, Marijuana, Ecstasy and many others. They were headed to the U.S. but we stopped it. Kakarot went in to get information, and found out that there is a secret auction selling anything that is illegal, weapons included, high-tech and who knows what else. It is run by an American billionaire, who covers up his tracks. Any guess who?" Bardock explained

"Luthor"

"My thoughts exactly" Bardock threw a DVD disk to batman who caught it with ease.

"Why are you showing me this?" Batman asked confused

"You do realize he's running for President? He has to be stopped. All we have to do is find enough evidence to eliminate him."

Batman was surprised "We?"

"I would've just killed him right on the spot. One less maniac in this world, but instead I have to play it the _HUMAN_ way. Look…I've given you all my data; all you have to do is work your magic while I help the people." Bardock finished

"What's the catch?" Batman asked with skepticism

"I own an entire planet the size of your Jupiter. What could I possibly want from you?" Bardock retorted "I'll be in South Africa if you need me" he finished

Batman walked out of the room looking at the disk before him. He put it in his cape and went to meet the others.

* * *

Goku dropped them off at the Watchtower and went back to the U.S. base. The soldiers had managed to stand at least under the 200lb armor, now came the hard part, running. Goku made them run laps around the base 10 times before he gave them a break. By the time they finished, they all needed medical attention for their sores and aches. Despite their slow pace Goku was impressed that ordinary humans had made it. Maybe they'll be ready next time. Goku looked at his pupils before him with a smile.

Later on he went to the Watchtower and hit the gym. It didn't have much that he could work with, but he made the best out of what he had. He put big metal cuffs on his legs and wrist, weighing at 3 tons each, and began to float in midair. He began punching and kicking the air. After 20 minutes people came to watch. 12 tons wouldn't be considered much by most of the league, but the determination to stay afloat for 20 minutes was a whole 'nother level. Most of the women couldn't stop staring at his bulging muscles. Huntress, Supergirl, Zatanna, and Shayera began to gossip.

"Look at those biceps! Shayera are you sure you didn't get your freak on with this guy?" Zatanna question

"Keep it down will ya? We didn't do anything last night." Shayera replied. They all looked at her as if saying _'Yeah right'_ , Shayera grew embarrassed at finally gave in.

"Okay! Okay! I…may have…kissed him" she said bashfully

"YOU KISSED HIM!" they all squealed.

"SHHHH! Not so loud, this is a private matter" Shayera said now whispering

"So does this mean you guys are…"Supergirl drifted. Shayera knew where she was headed and stopped it.

"No we aren't together. We're just friends" she said unsure

"I don't know Shayera, I mean friends don't kiss friends" Huntress grinned. Shayera blushed at a loss of words.

"We're not…I mean we are but…Shut up!" She said stomping away. The girls giggled and laughed as she left.

Unbeknownst to them a figure in green heard their conversation. Green Lantern looked from Shayera to the Goku. His blood boiled, he loved Shayera, he would never deny that, but things have become complicated. Of course he didn't expect her to wait for him, but still…Was he really angry at Goku? I mean the man has done nothing to offend him specifically. Maybe he should get to know him more. John walked away to tend to his thoughts.

Goku was still training, but became uncomfortable with the many eyes watching him. When he felt he was done, he landed lightly despite the heavy cuffs, and put them back where he found them. He opened the door only to be bombarded by a crowd of women. Goku not knowing what to do: smiled nervously and introduced himself, the giggling girls did the same and began to grope his muscles; somewhere one of them grabbed his butt. Goku yelped and ran down the hall leaving the crazed women behind.

He made his way around and spotted two familiar faces.

"Hey Diana! Kal!" Goku waved. Diana and Clark walked over to meet him.

"Hey Goku. I thought we lost you for a minute" Clark smiled

"You bet! This place is huge! How do you guys maneuver around here?" Goku asked

"Don't worry you'll get used to it" Diana replied "So what have you been up to?"

"Well I was training in your gym and met some overly friendly girls" Goku said nervously

They all began to laugh

"I was just about to go on patrol, you wanna come?" superman asked

"No thanks. I think I'll stay up here and try to understand this stuff" he said gesturing to the tower.

"I could give you a personal tour" Diana offered

"That'd be great" Goku smiled

Diana showed him around. She took him to see the Javelin Bay, and even taught him how to fly it after crashing it 3 times. They made their way to the Command Center where J'onn tried to explain its purpose. Goku, not much on details, didn't care about that; he just wanted to see what the glowing buttons did. Diana shook her head and smiled, he looked adorable like a child in a candy store, and it filled her with the excitement that radiated off of the Saiyan.

* * *

Finally after getting Goku to calm down they made their way to Earth and on patrol. They flew around New York, and then Metropolis, and met some of the locals, at Goku's request. The people received them with warm welcomes. The children adored Goku and got him to play basketball with them. As it turned out Goku was a pro, having never played before. Diana decided to join in, thinking the game was easy enough. It was boys versus girls, Diana on the girl's team and Goku on the boy's team.

Even though it was all in fun the crowd began to grow and grow, news cameras came, getting footage of the game.

Goku now had the ball; the score was 6-5, Girls 6, boys 5. He eyed Diana as she guarded him. He may be fast but she wasn't going down that easy. Goku quickly passed the ball to a young boy on the right side of the court. He jumped up to shoot only to have the ball smacked out of his hands by a girl twice his size. The ball went to Diana who had a smug smirk on her face.

"Its strategy that wins the battle Goku, which is something you lack" she said dribbling in place

"You sure about that" Goku smiled while spinning the ball on his finger.

Diana was shocked she never even saw him take the ball from her. Goku ran down the court passing the ball to a much taller boy. The boy went in for a layup; it wasn't enough for the ball. Then out of nowhere Goku ran to hoop, jumped up and dunked it. The crowd went wild, Goku's team won. The two teams went and shook hands with each other. The children waved good-bye to the heroes as they flew away.

* * *

The two flew once more over the city. It was peaceful.

"That was fun!" Goku smiled.

"I must say it was. I didn't know you could play so well" Diana smiled

"Me neither that was my first time" he stated

"Really? You never played before?" she said in disbelief. Goku shook his head. This was unbelievable. It like he was learning to play basketball while playing basketball. That must be some of his abilities, Diana thought.

"Is there anything you can't do?" she asked with a smile. Goku thought for a moment.

"Well I can read just fine, I did have trouble with math, but I've been studying in times of peace in my world, other than that I can't do needles." He explained

"Needle's?" she said confused

"You know the needles the doctor puts in you. Those things are terrifying" Goku said with a shudder. Diana only laughed

"You are a strange man Goku" she smiled.

"You could say I one of a kind" he said smugly. Diana only shook her head, and continued their flight.

They flew over a carnival and Goku got a whiff of something delicious.

 _Sniff Sniff_

"Oh man I'm starving. Hey Diana let's go get something to eat" Goku said pointing to the carnival

"I don't think so. We have to report back to the Watchtower." Diana stated

"Oh come on just a few minutes it'll be _fun_ " he said emphasizing fun

"We can't go dressed like this people will notice us"

"No they won't, see…" he pointed to the crowd "Everyone is wearing costumes. We'll blend right in" he assured. Diana was still skeptical, Goku got an idea. He gave her the puppy dog face.

"Pleeeeeaaase can go. Pwetty pwease wit chewwies on top" he said in a baby voice. Diana looked at man before her. He looked so cute and adorable. Something inside her told her to fight but she couldn't resist that face.

"Fine" she gave in.

"Alright!" Goku cheered. He grabbed Diana and they flew down below unseen. They walked amongst crowd of people. Everyone was laughing and having fun. Diana and Goku walked around a bit before Goku found what he was looking for.

"Food!" Goku said with drool on his chin. Diana only shook her head. She decided to explore a bit.

She looked at the festivities around her when suddenly she heard crying, she turned and saw that a little girl had spilled her ice-cream cone. Diana got an idea; she sneaked her way past a food cart and grabbed a big lollipop. She walked over to the little girl and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl turned around with her eyes still puffy, she looked up to Diana with a sniffle. Diana smiled and handed the girl the lollipop. The girl brightened up immediately and took the lollipop. She looked up to Diana and smiled.

"Thank you!" the girl said as she ran to her parents. Diana waved back and sighed.

"That was nice of you" a voice said behind her. Diana looked back and saw Goku, who was carrying 30 shish-kabobs in one hand and two ice cream cones in the other.

"It feels good to help others" Diana stated. Goku could only nod his head in agreement. He then stretched his hand to her.

"Want one?" he said offering her an ice cream cone.

"Thanks" she said taking the cone. She took a little lick and she grew a smile.

"What flavor is this?" she asked

"Uhh, the Bunny-man said it's 'Mint chocolate chip," Goku recalled

"It's amazing! What else do they have her?"

"Well there's only one way to find out" Goku winked.

Diana smiled and they began their adventure through the carnival. They went on the awesome rides such as: the teacups, the Carousel and some others. They even played some of the game booths. Goku watched as a man tried to knock down a tower of three bottles with a baseball. The game was obviously rigged and the man lost 50 dollars trying to get a prize for his daughter. Goku stepped in and made a deal with the man running the game. Basically, if Goku managed to knock down the bottles, that the other man should get his money back and a prize. The game man agreed, with a smirk. Goku picked up a baseball at got ready. He threw the ball so hard, that the ball went through all the booths in that area. The game man looked at Goku with fear. He didn't plan on living up to his end of the deal, but after seeing Goku's throw, he reconsidered. He gave the money back and gave a prize to the man's daughter. The man thanked Goku and left. The game man was still scared so he also gave Goku a prize.

Diana was busy waiting for Goku, when suddenly she turned and saw a big stuffed monkey with a tail. _(OOZARU)_ She looked and saw that it was Goku carrying the toy.

"I got you a prize" he smiled.

"Thank you" she smiled. Diana looked up to sky and saw it was getting late

"Goku we should go"

"Aw come on. Just one more ride. I promise, then we can leave" Goku pleaded. Diana weighed her options. _One more ride wouldn't hurt right?_ She thought. _It's just one ride, where's the harm in that?_

"Fine Goku only ONE ride, that's it. After that we go" Diana stated firmly

"You have my word" Goku saluted

"So…which ride did you have in mind?" Diana asked. Goku only looked over to the right. Diana followed his line of sight and saw he was looking at the giant Ferris wheel. Goku looked at Diana with a grin. He then offered his arm.

"Shall we, milady?" he said in a formal tone. Diana only smiled and hooked her arm with his.

"We shall" with that they headed over to the Ferris wheel.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Watchtower Batman sat in room looking at the screen of his Jumbo computer. He was going over the information that Bardock gave him, trying to find a means of evidence to pin Lex Luthor, but found none, like the funding for Cadmus there was no proof of Luthor supplying them. He was a slippery snake for sure, leaving almost zero tracks. He went over Goku's recording over and over trying to see something he missed. He finally found something. The factory itself had technology that only LexCorp manufactures. He would need a sample to be sure.

He headed to the Bridge and saw J'onn.

"J'onn have you seen Goku?" Batman asked

"No. He hasn't returned from patrol with Diana. They were supposed to come back hours ago" J'onn explained. Batman only narrowed his eyes.

"Would you like me to find them?" Jo'nn asked

"No" Batman said, with the flip of his cape he walked off.

* * *

 _ **Carnival**_

Goku and Diana finally made it to the Ferris wheel after five minutes of waiting. As the Wheel took off they began to talk many things, likes, and dislikes, they then managed to find a topic they both liked. Fighting. Goku and Dian talked about their styles of fighting, the opponents they faced. They were really connecting. They now were at the very top looking down below, and looking up to the starry sky.

"This was fun" Diana stated. "I've never been this happy before"

"Well I'm glad I could make you feel that way" Goku smiled. "So…is this considered a date?" Goku asked. Diana was a bit surprised

"I-I don't know. I never…thought of it that way. I guess it is" she said. There was a slight breeze and Diana got a bit cold, she absent mindedly lean into Goku, who wrapped his arm and tail around her as a reflex.

The two sat there for while, Looking at the sky and the city. It was beautiful. Diana never felt so free and secure at the same time. It was a strange feeling. She then looked up to the man holding her, he looked back. His eyes were as dark as space, yet they held a light in them, her eyes so blue and bright, it was as if it were day. Diana smiled.

"I'm glad we did this" she said

"Me too" Goku smiled. He came in a little close. Diana saw this but didn't retract. He gently placed his on hers. Diana was in total bliss. She finally got her chance. Destiny was on her side and she wasn't going to give it up. She pressed her lips harder. Goku rubbed her lip with his tongue asking for entry. Diana opened up. Their tongues began a battle of dominance, fighting to win; Diana explored every corner, tasting meat and vegetables, probably from the shish-kabobs, but also a hint of freshness. Goku let instinct take over, he had never felt this way before, and it was a whole new experience. He tasted honey and cream, so much flavor, that he had to have more. Diana finally gave up her assault making Goku the victor; they both smiled and took a breath.

"Wow…That was-" Goku began

"Amazing" Diana finished with a smile

"That too, but I was going to say strange" Goku replied. Diana narrowed her eyes at him. Goku saw this and reacted.

"No! Not in that way! It's just…I've never done that before. It felt like I was a whole new person." Goku explained

"Maybe that's a good thing" She said stroking his chest with her finger. Goku held her hand and smiled.

"Maybe so" he said

The Ferris wheel finally came down to earth and they got off. They held hands walking through the crowd, new feelings erupting in their hearts. Goku put two of his fingers to his forehead. They teleported unnoticed.

* * *

 _ **At the Watchtower**_

They appeared in the halls and walked past the Cafeteria. They received smiles, stares, winks and thumbs up from the other league members. They made it to their rooms and Goku handed Diana her monkey prize.

"Will you be in the cafeteria later?" Diana asked

"Naaah I'll be in the gym. I need to burn off the calories from all that food" Goku smirked. Diana chuckled. Goku left for the gym while Diana went back into her room.

She sat on her bed just taking in all of her day. It was a good day. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Nothing could damage this feeling. All her troubles seemed to melt away.

Maybe this alliance would work out after all.

* * *

 **Author's note: Again I'm sorry for the wait. If you have questions or concerns leave a review. PLEASE be RESPECTFUL if you want to criticize something. Let us be mature. I did the best I could despite my stress from school, so bear with me and this chapter. Until next time. Bye!**

 **Ps: the next chapter will be based on the JL episode: "Balance", but with Goku in it.**


	13. Chapter 13 I'll be back

**A/N: This story will be under revision. I feel I did not do the best with this story, and also I want dragon ball Super to go on a bit further so I can accommodate some of the story in to this one.**

 **I had promised myself I would actually finish a story, where many haven't and I turned out no better than the others. At the time I was a bit naive in my writing but now I have gotten better and I am starting my revisions. Just give me some time and things will get better.**

 **Thank and have a nice day.**


End file.
